Soulmates
by The Love Doc
Summary: What would you do if you found your soulmate? The one person in the whole world that was made just for you?  And what would you do if you had hidden secrets? And you found them? I suck at summeries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Along Came a Wave

_**Yay! Another fic! XD Still my first time so be gentle in the reviews!**_

**_Disclaimer: Transformers Animated does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro._**

**_This is set after Endgame. Enjoy!_**

**Soulmates; Chapter One: Along Came a Wave.**

**

* * *

**

"I miss him already." Sari said, depressed. "We all do, Sari. But Prowl wouldn't want us to be sad." Optimus said, trying to comfort the teen. The Autobots and Sari were in on of the rooms in the Autobot High-Council, where Prowl and All-Spark were being held.

Prowl's body was in the middle of the room his entire body was grey; his servos were crossed and his optics were closed. Sari nodded at the young Prime. Her eyes went back to Prowl's offline body; her face soften and her eyes swelled up with tears. "Hey, don't cry," Bumblebee said to her. "I'm not crying." Sari sniffled. She quickly wiped away the tears, unfourtnely for her, they kept on coming. She bit her bottum lip, to keep from crying. But that didn't work either.

Sari began to sob. Bumblebee's face soften. He picked up the techno-orgainc and brought her up to his face plate. "It's alright, Sari." He soothed her. The speed-bot gave her a reasureing smile. "Prowl woulda want us to be happy." He added. Sari's sobs turned into sinffles. She looked up at Bumblebee and gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Bee." Sari said. Bumblebee nodded and put her back on the ground. But there was no need, because she used her jet-pack to hover beside him. Bulkhead turned his helm to Optimus. "So, what do we do now?" He asked the Prime.

Optimus looked at Bulked then Prowl, then he sighed. "Honestly, Bulkhead, I don't know." Optimus admitted.

Bulkhead nodded and looked at Prowl. "It's my fault," Jazz said stepping forward. "I _let _him do it! I could have stopped him." Jazz said. "No, Jazz, it wasn't your fault. Prowl did what he thought was right." Optimus said to the black and white bot. Jazz bowed his head. Sari flew over to Jazz's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I don't really know you, but you shouldn't beat yourself over this." Sari comforted Jazz.

Jazz looked up at the techno-organic and smiled. "Thanks, lil' lady." He said. Sari beamed.

Arcee looked at Prowl's body and prused her lips toegether. Ratchet looked over at Arcee and took her wrist gentle. "Hey, are you alright, Arcee?" The medic asked. Arcee looked at him and their optics met.

Arcee looked down at her feet. "I'm fine." She stated.

Ratchet nodded and removed his hand from her wrist-only to get a shock. Ratchet grunted in surpirse and looked at his servo, confused. Arcee looked just as confused as he did. A sly smirk apeared on Bumblebee's face plate.

_Hmmmm Ratchet and Arcee... _Bumblebee thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by yelling.

"YOU GLITCH HEAD!" A femme voice yelled.

"_I'M _THE GLITCH HEAD? LOOK WHOSE TALKING!" Sentinel boomed.

Everyone froze.

"What's goin' _on_ out there?" Bulkhead asked. "I don't know." Optimus said. Everyone looked out the door, where the yells were coming from. And saw a femme yelling at Sentinel. The femme was blue and orange; she had heelless blue boots that went to knees, gray skin, a blue and orange bikini bottum that looked like Arcee's, an orange chassies that looked like a hoodie that showed her tank-it kind of looks like Elita-1's chassies but it went to her elbows-orange fingerless gloves, her helm was blue that looked like pigtails and turquoise optics.

The femme growled at Sentinel. "YES! YOU _ARE_ THE GLITCH HEAD!" She retorted. Her optics where blazing. Before Sentinel could say anything else, she interrupted. "My family is missing and all _you _can think about is your jackaft job!" She hissed.

Sentinel opened his mouth to speak but Optimus stepped in. "Hey, hey, hey. What's this all about?" The young Prime asked. Sentinel and the femme whipped their helms around to face him.

"Stay out of this, Optimus!" Sentinel hissed.

But the femme's face soften and a smile appeared on her face. _Talk about a split personality. _Bumblebee thought. "Hey," The femme greeted. She turned her whole body around. She put a hand on waist. "I'm Wave." She introduced herself.

The femme named Wave extened her free servo. Optimus shook it. "I'm Optimus." He said while taking his servo back. "And this my team; Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Sari, Arcee and Jazz." He said, gestering to each bot. Wave waved at them. "Saayyyyyyy, aren't you the bots who kicked Megatron's aft all the way back to Cybertron?" Wave said. Bumblebee beamed. "Slag yeah!" He boosted.

Wave looked over Sari and smiled. "And _you _must be the techno-organic." She said. Sari grinned. "Yep!" She said.

Wave nodded. "So, what is this about?" Optimus repeated.

Wave frowned at that. "This, _smart aft_ over here, thinks she filed a report for her so called; 'missing family'. " Sentinel said. Wave whipped her helm around. "I don't _need _to file a stupid report!" She shouted at the Prime, her optics blazing again. "Ultra Magnus _knows _my family is missing!" She barked. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Sari shouted.

All optics went to her.

"What do mean your family's missing?" The red head asked. Wave sighed and lowered her optics. She looked back up at them. "During the Great War, my father was Battle-Bot..."

_Flashback._

_"WAVE! RUN!" A dark blue and green mech ordered her. "But, daddy-!" "No buts! Wave! Just RUN!" He repeated. Tears filled her optics. "What about you?" She asked. Wave was a little sparkling then. Her father knelt down on one knee and put his hands on her small shoulders. "I'm not asking as a Battle-Bot, I'm not asking you as your instructor, I'm asking you as you daddy." He said to his daughter._

_Her father embraced his daughter in a hug. "I love you, Wave. Don't you _ever_ forget that." He said to her softly._

_Wave returned the hug. "I won't, daddy. I love you too." She said. "Thats my girl," He said proudly._

_BAM!_

_Wave screamed out in terror and pulled her father closer. "Don't leave me!" She sobbed. Her father shook his helm and gave her a gentle smile. "I won't, Wave, I won't." The let go of each other and ger father looked at her, derictly in the optics "I want you to run and never look back. I want you to find mommy and your brothers and your sisters. Okay? Promsie me you'll do that!" Wave nodded._

_"-Sergeant Data, are you in pursutie of the Decepticon?-" Ultra Magnus came over the com-link. Data nodded. "I'm on my way!" He said back into the com-link._

_Data looked at his daughter and smiled. "You look so much lke your mother..." He said, but a loud BOOM interruped him. Wave screamed again. "RUN!" Data yelled and pushed his daughter out of the way. "DADDY!" She yelled. Wave scrambled to her stablizing-servos and began to run as fast as she could. _

Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back! _Wave thought over and over again._

_Her spark was pounding-in ways she never heard it pound before-and her optics were wide with fear. "AHHHHH!" A familler scream rang out. Wave tried not to look back back but she couldn't help herself. And when she truned around she saw her father, out cold, in the servos of a Decepticon. "No!" She shouted. Thankfully, the Decepticon didn't hear her. He flew off with her father, never to be seen again._

"Find mommy and your brother's and sisters!" _His words echoed in her processer. Wave's tears returned. Wave began to sob. She wipped them away quickly and continued to run. She had to find her family._

_"Wrench! Hammerhead! StarGazer! Luna! DG! Mommy! Where are you guys!" Wave shouted out her family's names. Wave knew they were around here somewhere, she just didn't know where. Suddenly a energon curdling scream filled the air. Wave stopped in her tracks when she heard it. It sounded so familler... _

_"StarGazer!" Wave shouted when she realized who it belonged to. Another scream rang out. Wave turned her helm an abanded building. "StarGazer!" Wave shouted again. Where there was StarGazer, the rest of her family was there. Wave made a B-line to the building. She darted inside, screaming their names. Then she saw older her brother, Hammerhead, crash into the near by wall._

_"HAMMERHEAD!" Wave screamed._

_She ran over to her brother's side. "HAMMERHEAD!" She repeated, over and over. "Hammerhead! Please wake up! Please!" She begged the green and orange mech. Hammerhead had the body of Lugnut; but his helm looked a little like Bulkhead's-without the jaw-his face, optics, claws and stabilizing-servos were green, his body was orange and his skin was silver. Hammerhead opened his dark green optics into a squint. "Me-Meg-Mega-Megatron." He rasped. He moaned and closed his optics into stasis-lock. "Hammerhead." Wave said queitly. Wait Did he say Megatron? _

_BAM!_

_"AHHHHHHH!" _

_Wave gasped as she saw StarGazer-out cold-being thrown around like a rag doll by-_

_Megatron._

_The yellow and purple femme-StarGazer-had boots like Starscream; the front and heel's was purple, the rest yellow, she had a helm like Elita-1, a yellow bottum that resembled a mini skirt, a purple chassies that looked like a tank-top, gray skin, purple fingerless gloves and a yellow visor. Wave's second older sister was trown into the arms of another Decepticon, Shock Wave. Wrench, the youngest, was also in Shock Wave's arms. Luna, Waves twin, was hideing behind her mothers leg. DG, the oldest of the litter, charged at Megatron. "DG! Get back here!" Her mother, Rave, shouted at the oldest. Luna screamed. DG was a black and dark blue mech; he had a blue visor, a dark blue helm that looked like a side ways base-ball cap, black head-phones, gray skin, dark blue boots that looked like Bumblebee's, a black bottum and shoulder plateing that looked like Ratchet's, a chassies that looked like a dark blue t-shirt and black fingerless gloves. _

_DG swung his fist while shouting. "Leave my family alone!"_

_Megatron grabbed DG's fist and threw him to the other side of the room. "DG!" Rave yelled. Luna screamed. DG crashed into wall. He groaned in pain and rubbed his helm. Shock Wave grabbed DG and slamed him into the wall, sucessfully knocking him out._

_Wrench sqwrimed in Shock Wave's servo's. He yelled something in sparkling talk. Wrench was a dark orange and blue mech; he had a helm that looked like Optimus', dark orange gloves, a blue chassies that looked like a t-shirt, blue heelless boots, dark orange knee pads, gray skin and blue bottums that looked like Bumblebee's. Shock Wave looked at sparkling and and used a stasis ray on him, thus knocking him out cold._

_Luna screamed again and hugged her mother's leg "MOMMY!" Luna screamed. Rave picked up her daughter and held her close to her chest plate. Rave looked like Wave; except she had heeled boot's and light turquoise optics. Luna was a leaf green and white femme; her helm took the shape of a ponytail, she had pink optics, a leaf green chassies that looked like a hoddie that showed her tank, a leaf green bikini bottum that looked like Wave's, white skin, leaf green heelless boot's and fingerless leaf green gloves._

_Rave looked at Megatron. "Let go of my childeren, NOW!" She ordered. Megatron smirked. "Never." He said. Megatron looked at Lugnut. "Go fetch the orange one." He ordered the gaint. Lugnut nodded. "As you wish, lord Megatron." He said. _

_Lugnut marched over to the door-way. Wave ducked her helm back in and looked around, trying to find a hideing place. No luck. Wave pressed herself against the wall. Luckily for her, Lugnut wasn't the smartest con on Cybertron. He walked right past her! Lugnut grabbed the unconscious Hammerhead by the right servo and swung him over his shoulder. Lugnut marched by in the room, still not noticeing Wave._

_After he was back in the room, Wave peered inside again. Rave put Luna behind her. "Hold it RIGHT THERE!" Rave thundered. "If you guys think I'm going to stand by and watch you take my childeren away, you are sadly mistaken!" Rave pulled out two energon swords out of her back compartment from her back plate. She put one sword on her fore helm, the other pointing at the cons. The Decepticons just laughed. "Take them away." Megatron ordered simpely. Shock Wave and Lugnut nodded. Lugnut picked up a screaming and thrashing Luna but used a stasis ray to knock her out. __Rave swung her swords blindly. _

_Megatron grabbed Rave's swords and threw them to the ground and grabbed Rave by the waist and used the stasis ray to put her in stasis lock._

_Suddenly an all black mech holding Data flew down-there was no roof-and landed on the ground. "Is thsi all, lord Megatron?" Shock Wave asked his master. Megatron looked at all the unconscious bots. "Mmmmmmm. Not quite..." Megatron said._

_The all black con blinked a Megatron. "But we have the Battle-Bot and his Sparkmate! And their childeren! What more could be left?" He said. Megatron didn't looked bothered by the sudden out brust by his hench-men. "The femme that looks like Rave." He said. Megatron's optics went to the door-way and smirked. Wave ducked her helm back-she had been seen! Megatron walked over to the door-way._

_MegatronE smirked when he saw Wave's panic striken face. "There you are..." He said. _

_Megatron reached down to grab her. Wave screamed and bolted to the exist. Megatron stood up and frowned. He turned to his hench-men. "Get her." He said coldly. They nodded and took off. Wave ran faster. "Now, now. There's no need to be diffacult!" Shock Wave said, grunted the last part because he reached down for her but missed._

_Shock Wave stopped and looked up the black mech. "Black Star! Blast the exist!" He ordered. Black Star nodded and did what he was told. The rock's tumbled down. But that only encourged Wave to run even faster. Then she-_

_Made it!_

_She was out! Wave stopped and lturned around to see the rock's tumble down and block the door-way. Wave smiled and began to cheer. But stopped when she realized her family was in there. Wave's smile disappered and she began to cry. She heard and angery yells coming from inside. Suddenly the Decepticon's took to the skies. Wave ran behind a boulder. After they left, Wave walked out of her hideing spot._

_And dropped to her knees tears filled her optics. She threw he head up and screamed. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She started to cry again. Wave dug her fingers into the ground. "No..." She whispered._

_Her entire famliy, was gone._

_End of flashback_

Wave hugged herself, optics closed. Optimus' face soften. "I'm sorry." Optimus said. Wave opened her optics, looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks," Wave said. Sari took one of her digit's. "Thats so sad." Sari said. Wave simled at the teen. Sentinel just grunted. Wave ignored him.

"Yeah, but, thats not all." Wave said.

Ratchet ridged an optic. "What do you mean?" The old medic asked. Wave looked up at him. Wave sighed and looked every bot-and Sari-in the optic/eye before continueing.

"After the crying was over, I decided to tell somebody..."

_Flashback_

_Young Wave brust through the doors of the Autobot High Council. Hot, wet, tears poured down her face as she ran. Alot of Autobots tried to stop her, but there was no stopping that femme. Some bots jumped out of the way in surpirse to see the sparkling there, she just kept on running._

_Finally, Wave reached her destination: the court room. _**(A/N/ I didn't know what else to call it, sorry! XP) **_Where Ultra Magnus was. She brust through the doors and ran up to the middle of the room. Wave stopped to to catch her breath. All optics when to the young femme. "What is the meaning of this?" Ultra Magnus boomed. Wave stairghtened up and looked at the Magnus in the optics._

_"My family! It's my family, sir! Decepticons took them! I manged to get away but they have my family! You have help me!" Wave said in a ramble. Ultra Magnus looked down a the sparkling. "Who are you?" He asked. Wave looked at him. "I'm Data's daughter, sir! And, like I said, he's been kidnapped!" Wave said in yet another rush. _

_Ultra Magnus nodded. "I see." He said. Wave was getting impaicent; why wasn't he helping her? "Right. I need your help! We have to find them!" Wave said. Ultra Magnus sighed. He put his servos behind his back plate._

_"Your father and mother were great warriors, they fought well, but I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do." He said._

_Wave's spark nearly stopped._

_"Wait." She said. "So, your saying that we should do nothing? And let Megatron get away with this?" Wave couldn't believe this! "I'm sorry," he said, "but, like I said, there is nothing we can do. Their in Decepticon servos now." Wave's tears were slowly returning. "I-I I don't understand." Wave stammered. "We can't get them back. I'm sorry." He said. Wave's mouth fell open. "But you don't understand! They have _my _whole family! My brother's and my sister's and-" Wave said in a rush but Ultra banged is hammer down._

_"Thats enough!" He thundered._

_Wave bit her lip. She wasn't afraid, she was startled by the bang. "We have nothing more to disscuse." He hissed. Ultra nodde his head to two Elite graudsmen. "Take her away." Ultra Magnus said._

_Wave blinked. "What?" She said. _

_"C'mon kid, lets go." One of the graudsmen said._

_One graudsmen took her right elbow, the other took her left elbow. Wave screamed and trashed at the but they didn't even flinch. Wave's eyes were blazing with anger and it was all directed at Ultra Magnus. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT HAMMER!" Wave screamed at him. "YOUR NO MAGNUS! I BET YOU HAVEN'T _EVEN _SEEN A DECEPTICON!" Wave screamed. Wave was still screaming at the Magnus when the graudsmen put down, no_, threw_ her outside._

_The gruadsmen were laughing and talking about her as the went back inside. After they left, Wave began to panic. Where will she go? What will she eat? "What am I gonna do?" Wave asked herself, over and over again._

_Suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Huh?" Wave rasped and looked up to see a mech that Cybertron knew as, Yoketron. "I could help you." He said to her with a kind smile. Wave smiled back. "I'm Wave."_

_"I am Yoketron." He said to her. _

_End of flashback._

Everyone gasped. "Ultra Magnus wouldn't help you?" Optimus asked, shocked. Wave nodded. "Sad, but true." She said. Wave looked at the shocked bots. She glanced up at Sari; Sari was just as shocked as the Autobots. Sentinel, on the other servo, didn't belive her, not one bit. Wave sighed. "Okay, look; I don't care if you guys belive me or not, but it's the truth." Wave said.

Ratchet looked Wave up and down, then his optics widened in shock. Then the returned to normal. "She's telling the truth." Ratchet said. Arcee looked up at him. "Ratchet, are you sure?" Arcee asked him.

The medic nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said. He looked at Wave in the optics. "In fact, I was_ there. _And, plus," Ratchet said mostly to Wave, "I knew your father." Wave blinked twice. "Then why didn't you help me?" Wave asked queitly. Ratchet shoulder plates dropped. "I wanted to help, but Ultra Magnus said 'no'." He said. Jazz looked at Wave. "Wait a nano click, you knew Yoketron?" He asked. Wave nodded. "After I lost my family, Yoketron was like a second father to me; he took me in, he would try to help me find my family, train me and keep a roof over my helm." Wave explained with a small smile.

Sentinel grunted. "Yeah but looking for you 'family' was a total waste of a life cycle. They weren't even that importent anyway." Sentinel said coldly**. (A/N/: This where you guys go oohhhhh**.) Wave froze up for a cycle, did she hear right?

With gritted dental plate's, Wave slowly truned around, her optics glowing orange, "What did you say?" Wave said through her dental plate's, trying to keep her cool. No luck. "_**DID YOU JUST SAY MY FAMILY IS NOT IMPORTANT? THAT IT WAS A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME?**_" Wave yelled out in rage. Sentinel's cold face turned pale his optics shrunk. Sentinel winced. "I-I-I-I-" Sentinel stammered, totally afraid of this femme.

"_**IF YOU THINK FOR ONE NANO CLICK THAT I'M GONNA TAKE THAT FROM YOU! YOU ARE TRULY AND HONSETLY STUPID! I BET YOUR CHIN IS BIGGER THAN YOU PORCESSER!**_" Wave roared. Sentinel whimpered.

Wave took out two energon orange blade swords-that look like kentenas-out of the pouche compartment's in her side plates. Wave put one sword on her fore helm, the other pointing at Sentinel. Sentinel screamed in terror. Wave swung one of them at Sentinel's side, thus causing him to fall to the ground. He scrambled to get on his feet but Wave stabbed him in the leg. He screamed out in pain, clutching it in agony. "Oh please," Wave said rolling her optics. "I didn't stab you _that far_." She said. Sentinel grumbled a curse word and looked up at her. "You've got some nerve femme!" he barked at her. Wave smiled sweetly and pulled out the sword; it was covered in energon. Sentinel's optics widened, his face plate paled and he-

Fainted!

Wave looked at the mech, threw her helm up and laughed. "What a whimp!" She said through chuckle's. Sari flew over to her side. "Oh yeah! Girl power!" Sari cheered and put up a hand up for a high-five. Wave smiled and high-five her. Bumblebee smiled. "You've got guts there Wave!"He admired. Wave grinned at him. "The bot had it comin' to 'em!" Bulkhead said. Jazz gave her a thumbs up. "Nice job, kool kat!" He said.

But with Optimus, it was a diferent story. "Y'know when he wakes up, your going to get court-marsheled." He said. Wave smirked at him. "Got that covered, Optimus." She reasured him. She walked over to the limp body and knelt down; she hovered a servo over his fore helm-where his porcesser was-and closed her optics. "What is she doing?" Bumblebee whispered to Optimus. "I'm not sure." He whispered back. Suddenly Wave's optics opened and she smiled. "There," she said, "the son of a glitch won't remember a thing!" Sari blinked. "How?." She asked.

Wave frowned. "Ummmm. Moving on." She said, changing the sudject. Sari shurgged. "I heard about your friend," Wave said."I'm real sorry." Optimus nodded. "Thanks." He said to her. Wave walked past the young Prime and into the room where Prowl and the All-Spark were.

Everyone followed. Wave walked over to Prowl's body. "How did he get offline?" She asked, not taking her optics off the mech. "He gave up his spark, to save us and an organic planet." Optimus explian. Wave nodded. Wave hovered her hands over Prowl's spark chamber.(Que the daramatic music!) She closed her optics and opened them again to find them glowing orange. Suddenly his spark chamber opened and as did the All-Spark-it was beside Prowl-then a beam of blue light shot into the sky. Sari hid behind Bumblebee, afraid of what might happen. Then the beam came down and landed in Prowl's empty spark chamber. At first it was a little orb, then it turned into a huge pulseing spark. Wave removed her hands when his spark chamber closed, as did the All-Spark. Prowl's black and gold colours returned. He opened his blue optics. "Prowl!" Sari said exzititedly, coming out of her hiding spot. Prowl sat up. "Wher-where am I?" He asked.

"Your welcome!" Wave said sarcisticly.

Prowl looked up Wave, confused. "Whose this?" Prowl asked. Optimus sighed. "Its a long story..."

* * *

"So, let me get this stairght," Prowl said, "You lost your whole family to Decepticon's," Wave nodded. "Uh-huh." She said. "And when you told the Autobot High Council, Ultra Magnus wouldn't help you?" Prowl said, shocked.

Wave nodded again. "Yeporony." She said. "Fasinating." Prowl breathed.

Arcee took Wave's hand. "I'm very sorry about your family." She said kindly. Wave gave her a small smile. "Its okay." Wave said to Arcee. Wave looked down at her chest plate; there, resting on her chest plate, was a gold heart shaped pendent with the enichel W in fancy silver writing. Wave took hold of it and gave it a squezee. "Whats that?" Bulkhead asked. Wave looked up at the gait mech then back at the pendent.

She closed her optics, then opened them again. "This was a gift," Wave said, taking the pendent in palm, not taking her optics off it. She smiled, "from my mother." She closed her optics and gave it another squezee. Bulkhead frowned. "I'm sorry." "It's OK." Wave said quickly. "Whats in it?" Sari asked couriosly. Wave looked at her, then back at the pendent. Wave opened the pendent and there was a picture of her mother and father. Her dad had broud box shaped shoulder plates that, blue gloves, a green chassies, a blue bottum that looked like Ratchet's, gray skin, green, blue heelless boot's, a helm that looked like Bumblebee's bt with bigger horns and shappire blue optics.

Data had a servo around Rave's waist, with his free servo up in a wave motion. Rave's servo's were around Data's neck. She had her optics closed; Rave was kissing Data's cheek. In the other picture, it was a family photo of the whole family; StarGazer, DG, Hammerhead were standing on the right end, Luna, Wave, Wrench, Rave and Data were on the other end. Wave was holding Wrench.

When Wave opened the pendent, it sang soft music. "That's beautiful." Sari said softly. Wave smiled. "Thanks," she said, "thats my mom singing." Wave said, pointing to the pendent. Sari smiled. "She sounds beautiful." Sari said.

Wave blinked back tears. Bumblebee took a step forward. "That's your family, huh?" He said pointing to the pictures. "Yep." Wave answered.

Prowl stood and looked at the photo's. He looked at Luna. "Whose that?" He asked. Wave followed his gaze and smiled. "That's my twin sister, Luna." Wave said. Prowl nodded. There was something about that femme, he couldn't quite place it, but there was this tugging in his spark...

On the other servo, Bulkhead couldn't take his optics off StarGazer. "Who is that?" He asked dreamily. Wave followed his gaze and giggled. "That's StarGazer, the second oldest." She said. Wave remembered how every mech would litterily fall over themself's to meet her. _And now Bulkhead. _Wave thought. "And that's DG, Hammerhead and Wrench." Wave said, guetering to each bot.

"Well, we can aasure you, Wave, that we'll do everything in our power to fimd your family." Optimus said. Wave optics light up. "Yo-u-yo-you will?" Wave stammered. Optimus smiled. "Yes, we will." He said. Wave smiled. "Well, Optimus, you just made my day." She said.

"First things first, we'll have to ask the person who took your family in the first place," Ratchet said. "Megatron."

* * *

_**Aaannnd cliffy! XD Yeah, I gave my OC a sad past. But anyway, allow me to take the time to tell you guys the order and the human age of Wave's family: Data (30), Rave (27), DG (16), StarGazer (14), Hammerhead (10), Luna & Wave (7) and Wrench (nine mounths)**_

**_And yeah I made Ultra Magnus the bad guy. Who knew I could be so...evil. *Grins evilly* How well. I explain why Megatron wanted Wave's family and why they don't all have blue optics in later chappies._**

**_'Til then PEACE OUT!_**

**_XD_**


	2. Ironoides

****

****

__

Yay! Another Chappie! XD *Circet sounds* Well, I'm ecited anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or any of its characters. Just the plot and characers you don't recgonize.

Soulmates; Chapter 2: Ironoides

* * *

The Autobots made their way to the stocaids, where Megatron was held. Sari chewed her lip nervously. She hovered close to Bumblebee as possibe. She stopped and looked at one of the D-cons. He smirked evilly. He swung his fist at Sari. Sari screamed and dodged it. Bumblebee took Sari genltly by the waist and pulled her close to his chest plate. He growled at the con. "Thanks ." Sari whispered to her friend. "No prob." He said, letting her free.

Arcee was just as Sari nervous was; all the mech prisoner's were flirting with her and Wave. Saying things like; "Hey, baby!" or "What's up beautiful!" or "Heeyyy!" or whislting. It was starting to get on the femme's nerves.

Ratchet glared at the ones that flirted with Arcee. He growled at a mech that gave Arcee a flirty wink and made a purring noise. Arcee walked faster. Wave glared at them all. She was _really _getting ticked off at these mech's. She smiled as she passed Shockwave and Lugnut's cell. She stuck her tounge out and continued walking.

They rounded the corner and, finally, got in front of his cell.

His cell was far away from the other Decepticon cell's. They stopped in front of his cell; Megatron was stasis cuffed to his berth and his ingures had not been repaired at all.

_He got what he deserved. _Wave thought.

Megatron looked up at them. "What are you doing here, Autobot scum?" He said with a glare at each bot.

"We're not here to insults, Megatron, we're here for answers." Optimus said.

Megatron ridged an optic. Wave stepped forward. "Remember me?" She asked. Megatron looked at her up and down, trying to remember. "No I-wait." Megatron started to say, but stopped when realized who she was.

He smirked. "Your Rave's duaghter, aren't you?" He said. Wave nodded, frowning. "Yeah, and I have a name! Its Wave." She said. "Don't bother; he's not good at remembering names." Optimus told her. Wave nodded. "Your the Ironoide that escaped my grasp." Megatron said, making a fist. Bulkhead blinked. "What are you-?" Bulkhead started to say but Wave interrupted him. She smirked. "Hey, ya win some, ya lose some." She said.

"Hey, what are you guys-?" Jazz began but Megatron interruped.

"Yes, but if you came along queitly, you could have been with your family." Wave droped her smirk. "Okay, what's going-" Sari began but, yet again, Wave interruped. "Look, I didn't come here to argue, I came here for answers."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I _want_ my family back!" Wave demanded. "Never, Ironoide." He said.

"OK! What the PIT is going on?" Ratchet barked.

Wave jumped. "Huh? Oh right." She said quickly. Megatron smirked again. "This, femme, isn't want she appears to be." He said. "She is not even Autobot, nor, Decepitcon." "What? Thats impossible!" Arcee said.

"Yeah! We're not beliveing that! Not one second!" Sari declared.

"No," Wave said, "he's right."

Everyone gasped. "Wha-what?" Sari said, shocked. "What do you mean?" Prowl asked. Wave sighed. "I didn't, exactly, tell you guys...everything...about my...past..." Wave said slowly. "Then, what are you?" Bulkhead asked. Wave looked down at her feet and shuffled them. "I'm, something called, an Ironoide." She said. "What's that?" Bumblebee asked. "An Ironoide is an energy being that...ummm...Iceiss this hard." Wave said the first part, breathed the last part while scratching the back of her helm. "Whose 'Iceiss?" Bulkhead asked. "My God." Wave explained.

Optimus stepped forward. "I thought Ironoides were extinct?" He said.

"Me and family are the last of our kind." Wave explained and winced slightly. She turned to Megatron. "And why do _you _want my family?" She asked Megatron. "For what you are." He said.

Wave glared at him. Then she wacked her fore helm. "How could I have been so stupid?" She said. "What?" Prowl said. Wave pointed at Megatron. "He wanted my kind to use as wepons in the Great Wars!" Wave said. Megatron smiled. "Smart femme." He said. He droped his smile. "But your family refuses to cooperate." He said coldly. Wave gritted her dentel plates and glareed daggers at him.

Megatron smiled again. "And if you get one mad enough, they can turn into their ture from." He said.

"Wait a nano click," Jazz said, "the lil' lady was chewin' out Sentinel earlier and she fire mad. How come she didn't change?" "'Cause I forced myself not to." She said.

Megatron looked at her and got an idea. "Your family misses you, you know?" He said. Wave turned her helm to him. "But of course it gets annoying, so I...'take care' of it..." He smirked. Wave's fists tightened. "Your little brother is such a weakling," he said. "but Dark Star has way's in 'whipping' him into shape..." Wave growled trough her dental plates. "What did you say about Wrench?" She hissed.

Megatron's smirk got bigger. "Oh, lets not forget about your mother..." He began.

Wave tensed up. "What about my mother?" She said though her dental plates. "She had another sparkling, you know?" He said. Wave gasped. "And, let's just say...it's not the_..._healthest Ironoide in the world..."

That did it.

Wave punched the jail bairs. _**"YOU IDIOT! THAT SPARKING MIGHT DIE! AND YOU KNOW IT**_**!**" Wave roared.

Sari winced and hid behind Bumblebee again.

Wave tryed to conterol herself, but, this time, she couldn't do it. This time, he hurt her family. This time, he insulted her brother. And this time, he was going to kill a new member of the family.

She roared and gave him a swift puch in th mouth. Megatron shouted in pain as energon poured out of his busted lip. "**_YOU FRAGGIN' MORON! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! EVER!_**" She punched Megatron in the left optic. Megatron He hollowed in pain as energon dripped from his optic.

Then it happened.

She transformed.

Wave's entire body turned orange and blue; her pigtails got longer and wrapped around loosely around her body, blue lips, her body was all orange but blue was around her waist, knees, shoulders and ankles. She was made entirely out of blue and orange energy. Wave panted. Everyone stared in shocked selince. Wave looked up at them and smiled sheepsihly. "Ta-da?" She said sheepsihly.

Sari came out from behind Bumblebee. "Whoa." The techno-organic breathed.

"Thats amazing." Prowl said in awe.

"What's going on here?" Ultra Magnus thundered. Everyone froze. "Ultra Magnus, sir!" Optimus saluted. Wave rolled her optics. "Oh please!" She said while changeing back to her Cybertronain form. Ultra Magnus walked in, Sentinel at his side.

"I heard yelling, is everything alright?" The old leader asked. Wave folded her arms across her chest plate. "Yes, sir, everything's alright." Optimus reasured him. Ultra Magnus nodded, "Very good." He said. His optics drifted to Wave. "Whose this?" He asked. "That's Wave, sir." Optimus said_. Wave_, Ultra Magnus thought_. Why does that sound so fiamilliar_? Then it came to him.

"Remember me?" Wave said. Ultra Magnus shoke his helm. "I'm the kid you left behind!" Wave said.

Ultra bit his lip. Sentinel stood in front for the Magnus. "How dare you! Ultra Magnus would _never _leave someone behind! I should have you cout-marcheled!" The big chinned Prime snapped."No, Sentinel, its alright." Ultra said. Sentinel's opitcs widened. "Sir, are you sure?" Sentinel asked. Ultra nodded.

Wave glared daggers at the Magnus. Wave knew the ol' bot remembered, he just didn't want to addmit it. Wave decided to either A: Kick him where the sun don't shine, or, B: Shame him into addmiting. She went with B. "C'mon, Ultra, doesn't 'My family is missing! You've got to help me! Ring a bell?" Wave mimcked herself from when she was younger. All optics-and eyes-went to him.

Ultra Magnus bowed his helm. "Ringin' any bell's, Ultra?" Wave hissed.

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked up at the femme. "Your right," he said, "I didn't help you." Sentinel gasped. "And I regert that." Ultra added quickly. "I want to make it up to you," Magnus said walking up to her. "I will help you find your loved ones." He extened a servo for a hand shake. Wave lowered her optics and swatted his servo away. "Its a little late for that now." Wave hissed, glaring deathly at him. If looks could kill, Ultra Magnus would hve droped dead.

Wave pointed her thumb at Optimus. "He's helpin' me now," Wave said.

Ultra Magnus looked up at Optimus. "Is that true?" He asked the red and blue bot. Optimus nodded. "Yes, sir, it's true." He said.

The Magnus nodded. "I see." He said. He looked over at Megatron, whom was out cold. Ratchet followed his gaze and said. "We were gettin' some answers of where her family is from Megatron, sir."

Sentinel folded his servos across his chest. "I told you; it's a waste of time looking for her family!" He said. Wave glared at him and slightly took her kanatna like energon sword out. Sentinel winced and screamed. Wave smiled and chuckled while putting her sword in. "Well, doesn't look like we're gettin' much outta him." Bumblebee said, jabbing his thumb digt to Megatron. Optimus nodded. "Yeah. We should head back to Earth; we can gather more information there." Optimus said. Wave blinked. "What's Earth?" She asked. Sari smiled. "Earth is _my_ home planet!" Sari said.

Wave grinned. "Then whadya we waiting for? Lets get goin'" Wave said in a pumped tone.

"Not yet," Ultra Magnus said.

Wave frowned. _Rain on my parade much._ She thought. "I'm going to assign Team Rodimus to join you." He finshed. Sari blinked. "Whose 'Team Rodimus'?" She asked, looking up at Prowl. Prowl looked down at the red head. "Team Rodimus is an a elite team from the Elite Guard." Prowl explained.

Sari nodded. Sentinel looked like he was about to object, but Rodimus stepped in. "Are we intterrupting something?" Rodimus asked.

Ultra Magnus shook his helm. "No, I was just telling Optimus that your joining him." Ultra said.

Rodimus nodded, looked up at Optimus and smiled. "Hey," Rodimus greeted. Optimus smiled back. "Hi," he greeted back. The rest of Team Rodimus came in. Wave frankly couldn't stop looking at Hotshot; she thought he was kind of, well...cute.

Hotshot couldn't stop looking at her either. _She's kinda cute. _He thought.

Hotshot smiled at her. "I'm Hotshot." He said extending a servo for a hand shake. Wave hesitaed but smiled ni return. "Wave." She said shakeing his servo. There was this awkward moment between them because they couldn't stop smileing at each other. And plus; they couldn't help but stare into each others optics. Wave let go of his servo, realizing she was still shakeing it.

She looked down, heat rised to the surfuse of her cheeks. Hotshot smiled at her. A smirk apeared on Bumblebee's face plate._ Hotshot and Wave? Hmmmmm. _He thought.

"Whadya you thinking about, Bee?" Sari asked her friend.

Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Nothin'" The speed bot said causuly. Sari raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go.

"So, when are we leavin'?" Iron Hide asked.

Optimus turned his helm to him. "Now, I guess." Optimus said. Rodimus nodded.

"Okay, lets get out of this Pit hole." Hotshot said. Everyone nodded.

"We could take Omega." Ratchet piped up. Rodimus consideres this for a moment. "Alright," he said with a nod. "Lets go."

Wave smiled. "Finally!" She said.

And they made their way to over sized Autobot. Unaware of the dangers that llie ahead of them...

* * *

_**Aannnd chlifhanger! XD Phew! This took a while! *Wipes sweat of fore head* OK, before you start yelling "WHAT THE HECK IS AN IRONOIDE?" and "WHAT DANGERS?" and "RAVE HAD ANOTHER SPARKLING?" and stuff like that. Don't worry, I tell you all about the sparkling in later chappies. And my OC, Wave, will explain Ironoides better in later chappies too.**_

**Wave: _Hey!_**

**Me: _Sorry!_**

**Rave: _Wait. I had another sparkling?_**

**Me: _Yes! You did! Shut-up OC's this is my screen time! DX_**

**_This is how your pornuce Ironide: Say the ide part like in astroide. 'Kay? So anyways Please Reveiw! XD_**


	3. Last of Your Kind

__

__

__

_**Yay! The next chappie! XD OK, time to speed the paces up a bit and interdouce Wave's family a bit more. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or any of its characters**__**. Just the characters you guys don't regconize.**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 3: Last of Your Kind.**

Optimus' and Team Rodimus made their way to Omega Surpeme, chatting about Earth along the way. "So, Earth is made up of lquid and dirt?" Iron Hide said to Sari courisly. Sari nodded. "Yeah thats pretty much it." She said.

"Cool." Hotshot breathed.

Omega opened the run-way hatch for them. And they hopped aboard. Unaware of the Decepticon that lurked inside...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of Omega, hid Dark Star; he had just received word that Wave was coming. He felt the ridges of his mouth rise up into a small smirk. And at long last, he thought, we will have all the Ironoides! He chuckled under his breath. Suddenly he heard chatting. "Your world sounds awesome, Sari!" A mech voice said. A femme giggled. "Thanks." The femme said. Uh oh, their coming! Dark Star thought.

Dark Star pressed himself against the wall and held his breath, hopeing not to be seen...

* * *

Sari skipped happily as they entered the conterol room. Some stood and some sat. Hotshot walked up to Wave. "I'm real soory 'bout your family." He said. Wave had told Team Rodimus about her past and that she's an Ironoide. Wave smiled. "Its okay, Hotshot." She said.

Hotshot nodded."Hey, if you...need anything...just..lemme know...OK?" Hotshot said sheepsihly, heat rose to his cheeks.

Wave smiled at his generousity. "I will, Hotshot, I will." She said.

Hotshot nodded and walked over Iron Hide, smileing. His smile was so wide you could see it from behind! Wave giggled and turned herself to the oversized windows. Wave leaned herself onto the window; servos crossed. Her smile vanished when she looked out into an empty spot in space; all that was there was astroides and space dust. Thats where Irontron used to be... She thought.

____

_Flashback._

_Wave, as a sparkling, stood frozen in fear as she saw everything she loved exploed before her very optics. She was on Irontron, her home planet. The planet was look a little like Earth; trees, plants, drit, except the trees were glowing with all types of green energy, the plants were glowing differnt colours all well and the ground was glowing browns, greens and yellows. Except everything was being destoryed._

_Energon curdling screams filled the air; Ironoides were running, screaming and crying-some dying along with the planet. She saw-_

_Bodies._

_Bodies everywhere you looked._

_"COME ON, WAVE! RUN!" Data's screamed, sucessfuly unfrezzing her. Wave bolted. Her family right behind her. She felt her fathers arms scoop her up_ _in is servos. Wave looked beside her to see Luna curled up in a ball, her optics shut tight, hanging on to Data for dear life. Wave saw DG carrying Hammerhead in his servos, StarGazer running beside Rave and Rave was holding a new born Wrench in her servos._

_Wrench was crying his optics out. Wave looked up at her father-and got the shock of her life._

_He had fear in his optics._

_He looked terrifed. Wave had never seen her father scared before; Data usecaly tryed to hide his fear but, this time, he didn't want to. Wave buired her face into his chest plate; she shut her optics tightly and held onto Data for her life._

_"Wave?" Luna whispered.__Wave looked up at her twin in a squint. "Yeah?" She said. "Incase we don't make it," Luna began, "I just wanna say...your the best twin anyone _could _every have." Wave smiled. "You too. And no one could replace you, Luna." Wave said. Luna smiled. "Thanks." She said._

_KA-BOOM!_

_Wave and Luna screamed for their lives. Luna reached out to Wave. Wave hugged her sister. "I love you." Wave whispered. "I love you too." Luna said. "DAD! THE ESCAPE PODS!" DG yelled to his father over the noise._

_Data nodded and ran faster. As did everyone else. Luna and Wave looked up and saw three escape pods_. We must be at the Safe House_. Wave thought._

_"COME ON!" Rave screamed._

_They all climbed in the first one. And they-_

_Made it!_

_They made it inside!_

_"SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT THE DOOR!" StarGazer screamed._

_DG closed the hatch. DG sighed of relief. Data set down his daughters and went the conterols. Wave and Luna stood up, not letting go of each other. "Lets get outta here!" He shouted. Data pressed some buttons, pused a few levers and the mechine roared to life._

_StarGazer, DG and Hammerhead knelt down to their sisters and hugged them. Wrench crawled out of his mothers servos and crawled over to them. He said something in sparkling talk and nuzzled StarGazer. StarGazer smiled and picked up her brother. She kissed him on the cheek and held him close. "No matter what happens," DG said, "we love you guys more then anything else in the world._

_Wave reached out one servo to DG and Hammerhead as Luna reached out a servo to StarGazer and Wrench. "We love you guys too." The twins said softly. Hammerhead smiled at them. Rave hugged her Sparkmate from behind and kissed him. "I love you." She said. Data put a servo on hers. "I love you too, sweetspark." He said._

_Rave rested her cheek against his and shut her optics._

_Data lefted it off the ground and flew it into orbit. He grunted as they got higher and higher into the air. Wave gasped. Data let out a grunt/sigh as they flew farther away from the planet. He smiled and truned to his kids._

_"We're out." He said._

_Wave blinked, not understanding, then her face lit up with happiness. "Yay!" She cheered. "YAHOO!" Hammerhead cheered. Hammerhead picked up Luna and twirled her around. Wave smile vanished as she saw Irontron exploed._

_It reflected in her optics; it played over and over in her porcesser, like a movie-a _bad _movie. _

_StarGazer followed her gaze and frowned. "Oh..." StarGazer gasped. _

_Wave bit her lip. Tears swelled up in the femmes optics. Rave saw this and picked up her child. Rave rocked Wave. "Its alright," Rave soothed her. "It'll be OK..." She said. But Rave didn't sound so sure of it herself though. Wave looked up again and saw only bits of her planet. "Mama?" Wave said looking up. Rave looked down. "Yes?" She said. Wave's optics swelled up with tears again. "What's gonna happen to us?" Wave asked. Rave frowned. "Honsetly, dear, I don't know..."_

_End of flashback._

"Wave?" Hotshot said, snapping Wave out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She said and turned around. "Oh." Wave looked down and up again. "Y'know when ya said if I needed anything...just let you know?" Wave said.

Hotshot nodded. Wave spread her arms apart. "Well, I need a hug." She said. Hotshot blinked twice and smiled.

Hotshot gave her a hug-he didn't know why she needed a hug-thing is, he didn't care.

* * *

"We're here!" Sari cheered. The Autobots and Ironoide stepped off Omega Surperme and stepped onto the Earth. Sari flew out and landed gracefully on the ground. Wave looked around; there were police cars everywhere. "Ummm Sari?" Wave said. Sari looked up. "Yeah?" "Why are those humans lookin' at us like that?" She said. Sari shurgged. "I dunno." Sari said. Wave looked down at one of the humans.

Fanzone slapped his fore head. "Robots," He said. "Why did it _have _to be Robots?"

"What's with him?" Hotshot asked.

"Ignore him; he's always grumpy." Sari said. Wave looked at one of the police cars and smiled. "Cool!" She said. Wave knelt down and picked it up. Police officers scrambled to get out of the way. "Shouting things like; "Hey!" "Whoa!"

"Hey! Wrench would this!" Wave said. She tossed it from hand to hand. "Put. The vheicle. Down!" Fanzone said through the mega-a-phone. Wave shrugged and put it down. "Ya happy?" She said.

"C'mon guys! Lets go to he base!" Sari said.

Bumblebee smiled. "Yeah! Lets go!" Bumblebee said. Sari flew and Bumblebee ran.

"Autobots. Transfrom and Roll out!" Optimus said and they obeyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Omega Surperme, Dark Star kerpt out of the shadows. He tip-toed out of the ship as quitely as possible. _Hmmmm. _He thought "-**_Dark Star! Do you have the Ironoide_?**-" A mech voice said through the com-link. "Not yet, X-Fire! But I'm in pursuite!" Dark Star said. X-Fire grumbled a curse word and said. "-**_Well, get to it!_**-" X-Fire said and cut off the line. Dark Star grumbled something.

Dark Star acttivated his wings and took to the skies...

* * *

"Here we are!" Bumblebee said. Everyone transformered and looked around. "Not bad." Rodimus said with a smile. Arcee looked around. "Its nice." Arcee said. She turned to Ratchet and smiled. "Its _really _nice." She added. Ratchet smiled.

"Niiicce!" Wave streched.

Optimus smiled at them all. "Glad you like it." Optimus said. Wave took a seat in the couch and grabbed the remote. "What does this thingy do?" Wave asked sweetly. "Thats the remote," Bulkhead said. "It truns on the teleivosion." Prowl explained, pointing to the TV. "Hm?" Wave skimmed down the remote and pressed the button that said 'Power' then the TV came to life. Wave grinned.

"Cool." She said. Hotshot sat beside her. Bumblebee grabbed the remote from her.

"Thank you!"

"Hey!"

Bumblebee chuckled and changed the channel to TSN. A car race was going on. "Alright!" Bumblebee said. Sari flew over to Wave. Sari grinned. "Do you wanna go shopping with me or somethin'?" Sari asked.

"Sure! Just one question,"

"What's that?"

"What in the name of Iceiss is shopping?"

* * *

Dark Star flew over the city of Detroit. "C'mon; she's gotta be here somewhere!" Dark Star growled. Dark Star read the scanner over and over again. No luck every time. He growled and cursed under his breath.

_If I was the last of my kind, where would I be? _He thought.

Dark Star flew over an old abonded plant-at least, he _thought _it was abanded. Wave and a organic walked out of the plant, talking and laughing. Dark Star smirked. "There you are..." He said. He stopped and flew after them...

* * *

**_Aaaannnndd CHLIFHANGER! XD Aren't I evil to you guys? *Laughs evilly* Yeah, I know, I blew up Wave's home planet. Or...did I? _**

**_Wave: Why you'd do that?_**

**_Me: My bad! Sorry!_**

**_Wave: Humph!_**

**_Anyways, I'll show Sari and Wave shopping in the next chappie. And, like I said before, I'll explain Ironoides better in the next chappies._**

**_So, anyways, Please Review! It hurts my feelings when you guys read my story/chappies and don't reveiw. So. Pretty Please Reveiw! XD_**


	4. Shop 'till Ya Drop!

____

_**Yay! The next chappie! XD OK, schools back in for me-crap-so updates will be kinda slower than uuseaul-crap. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or any of its characters. Just the characters you don't recgionze.**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 4: Shop 'till Ya Drop!**

___

* * *

_

"Whatdya think of this?" Sari asked Wave, modeling a yallow tank top, black mini shorts, sandels and sun glasses. Wave and Sari were at Up Town Deorit shopping mall. The mall was surpirseingly big enough for Wave to fit in. But, of course, people would ocashinoly stop and stare in awe. A little girl stopped and stared up at Wave. Wave looked down at the girl. Wave smiled. "Hey there!" She said.

The gril froze and ran while screaming. "MOMMY!" The little girl jumped into her mothers arms. The mother shot a glare at Wave. The mother sticked her nose up and walked away. Wave winced and said. "Whatda I say?"

Sari frowned and shook her head. "People just aren't used to seeing big, gaint, alein robots around here." Sari explained. Wave nodded and truned attention back to Sari. "I like it." Wave said. Sari did a little twirl. "I'll take this!" She said. Wave rolled her optics. "Thats what you said the last, _twenty_ times!" Wave exclaimed, leaning against a near by wall. Sari smiled sweetly. "Well, if you wanna count..." She said.

Sari pointed to a green short sleeved blouse. "Pass that to me, will ya?" Sari asked.

Wave glanced over and leaned down to pick it up. She put it in between her finger digits and passed it over to Sari. The red head caught it. "Thanks," Sari said. Sari closed the changeing room door.

Wave leaned back on the wall. She put her servos behind her helm and closed her optics, waiting. "Um. Excuse me?" A girls voice said.

Wave opened one optic and used it to look down. The girl had short blonde hair that was in a loose ponytail; blue eyes, fluffy side bangs, a blue v-neck, a dark blue tank top under it, faded blue demin shorts, white sneakers that had a star on each sides and white fingerless gloves. "Can I help you?" Wave asked. The blonde girl nodded. "Um, yeah. Your standing on my cart." She said pointing under Wave's feet.

Wave ridged an optic, then realizition came over her. "Oh!" She said in surpirse.

Wave jumped off the cart, which was crushed. The blondes shoulders drooped. "Aww, man!" She said. "Sorry! My bad!" Wave said sheepshly. "Its okay." The blonde sighed. She dragged the mangled cart.

Wave rubbbed her neck sheepshly. "Heh, heh. Sorry." Wave apoligized sheepshly.

The girl threw it aside. "Oh well." She said. "I'll just get a new one." She put her hands in her pockets and walked away. Wave bit her lip. _Slag it!_ She thought. "How's this?" Sari asked. Wave whipped her head around. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, yeah, its nice." Wave said ramblely. Sari raised an eyebrow and looked over to the mangled cart. "I DON'T wanna know." Sari said waveing her hands in front of her face.

"Good," Wave said. "I wasn't plannin' on tellin' ya, anyways."

Sari sighed and said. "I'm gonna take this too." Wave ridged her optics upward. "How can you afford this stuff?" Wave asked out of couriousity. Sari smiled. "A little somethin' called..'My- dads-soft-spot-for-me-so-he-lets-me-use-his-bank-acount-which-has-lots-of-money-'cause-he's-rich'." Sari said.

Wave smirked. "Nice." She said. Sari giggled.

Sari stepped into the changeing rooms-with the doors shut of course-took of the blouse and threw it into the cart. "Nice throw, Sar." Wave said. Sari blinked. "'Sar?" She said. Wave nodded and shrugged. "Its what you humans call, a nick name." Wave said. Sari smiled. "Okay, Wa." Sari said.

Wave ridged an optic then simled and laughed. The two girls smiled, laughed, chatted and Sari tried on clothes, while a certin Decepticon flew not far to away...

* * *

Dark Star flew over the mall. He ridged an optic. _Why would an Ironoide come to a place where organics buy cloths?_ Dark Star thought. He shrugged. _Oh well_. Suddenly the doors opened and out came Wave and Sari.

He smirked. _Gotcha... _He thought.

Sari pushed a cart full of clolthes while they chatted away. "Well, its now or never." Dark Star murmered to himself. _'Bring her back! Dead or alive!'_ X-Fire's words echoed in his processer.

And her dove down for them...

* * *

"I can't belive you bought everything you tried on!" Wave excliamed. Sari smirked. "Neither could the casher!" Sari said. Wave smirked too. "'Ar-e a-re yo-u su-re you wa-n-t all th-is mi-s-s?'" Wave immadated the casher. Sari laughed. Wave laughed along with her. Finally, they calamed down. Sari wipped a tear from her eye. "To...Haha..funny!..HAHA!" Sari laughed again. Wave clutched her tank.

"I...haha...know!...HAHA!" Wave laughed.

Suddenly there was a rumble, followed by the sounds of jets. The girls froze. "What was that?" Sari asked.

"I dunno." Wave addmitted.

Sari looked up...and paled instantly. Sari pulled on Wave's ankle. "Do you know who THAT IS?" Sari asked panicky. Wave followed her gaze. Her optics shurink. "No...it can't be..." Wave rasped.

Sari looked up. "Huh?" Sari said. "I found you, Ironoide!" Dark Star said. Wave gritted her dental plates. "I'll explain later," Wave said to Sari. Wave refoucsed on Dark Star. "What are you doin' here?" Wave snapped at him. Dark Star smirked. "To fetch you, of course," Dark Star dropped his smirk. "And I intead to return with you." He added. Dark Star took out his null-ray gun and fired it at Wave. Sari and Wave screamed. Wave pushed Sari out of the rays path.

"You OK, Sar?." Wave asked.

Sari smiled and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Wave nodded and stood up. She took out her energon swords and made her fighting stance. Sari stood up, transformed and took out her energon knifes.

Wave charged at Dark Star. She swung her kantana energon sword, but missed. Dark Star shook his helm. "Your just like your mother; looks and fighting styles; ruthlessness." Wave gripped tighter on her swords, causeing her knuckles to turn white. Wave gritted her dental plates. "Oh no you didn't!" Wave said.

Dasrk Star cried out in pain. He glanced down; Sari had stabbed him in the foot! Sari grinned under her mask. She slide the knife out of his foot, which dripped in energon. Dark Star gritted his dental plates. "Your gonna pay for this, insect!" Dark Star snapped at Sari. The red head put down her mask, to reveil her skin. Sari smiled and made a face while putting mask back up. She activeated her skates and zipped to the other side. Sari activated her All-Spark orbs, used her jet-pack to fly up and blasted him in the side of his helm.

Dark Star hollowed in pain and clutched the side of is helm in agony. Energon, dripped from the side of his helm. He gawked at Sari. He held up his null-ray and fired at her.

Sari dove down to dodge it, just in time. Wave sighed in realief. Wave gritted her dental plates and glared at Dark Star.

Dark Star smirked at Wave. Wave gawked at him...untill she got an idea. Wave put her energon swords back. "Wave! What are you doing?" Sari shouted in surpirse. Wave grinned mysterouisly. "You'll see!" Wave called. Wave refoucesed her attention to Dark Star and dropped her grin. Dark Star took out a energon sieth from his back plate compartment. Wave made her hands into fists.

Wave lifted her fists up, in a fighting stance, dental plates grtted, and, suddenly, two orange energy orbs surounded her fists.

"Whoa," Sari breathed.

Wave glanced over at Sari for a breif second and returned to Dark Star. He let out a warroir cry and charged at her. When he got close enough; he swung his wepon at her with a grunt.

Wave pressed her thumbs toegether-side to side-and spread them apart in a really big gap. In the gap; there was an orange energy sheild. Thus, blocking his attack. Dark Star"s optics widened but kept pressing his seith into the sheild. Wave grunted and pushed the sheild towards him. Dark Star grunted and pushed his seith towards her. Wave used all her strength and pushed him off with a ray of orange energy.

Dark Star crashed into the near by building, thus createing a huge creater. People were running and screaming. Dark Star moaned in pain. He sat part way up and rubbed the side of his helm, which was still dripping energon.

He glared up at Wave. He climbed out of the creater and charged at Wave. Wave smirked. Dark Star swung his fistat Wave with a grunt. Wave moved her helm to th left, thus dodgeing it

His fist sailed past Wave's neck with a SWOOSH. Dark Star blinked. "Huh?" He gasped. Wave gripped his shoulder plate and his wrist.

"My turn," Wave hissed.

Wave gripped tighter on Dark Star and flipped him down with a grunt. He yelled out in surpirse. Wave pinned him to the ground and punch him in the face plate with both servos. Dark Star tried to hold her fists but she was to strong. Sari skated over to Dark Star. Wave looked up and jumped off of Dark Star when Sari jumped up and took out his energon hammer. Dark Star tried to roll away but Sari was to Fast for him. Sari hammer him in the chest plate-hard. Dark Star hollowed in absolute pain. He clutched his chest plate in agony. Dark Star moaned and let his servos drop.

Sari did a little back flip and used her jet-pack to fly up next to Wave. **(A/N: It all happened at once)**

Wave bend down and picked him up by the neck and pinned him to the building. "Now," Wave hissed. "I'm gonna say this, nice and slowly, so even you can undestand," Wave squezzed tighter on his neck, causeing him to grunt in pain. "Tell. Me. Where. My. Family. Is. NOW!" She said slowly.

Dark Star glared at her in a squint. "You'll have to kill me." He rasped. Wave squezzed tighter, causeing him to wince. "That," she began, "can be aranged."

Sari gasped as Wave took her kantna energon sword and placed it on his spark. Wave looked down with closed optics. She looked back up in a glare. "I have every right to kill you," Wave said. "You kiddnaped my family; insulted me and my family, hurt the people I love and care about and you forced my sparkling brother to be a wepon of mass detroction!" Sari put down her helmet.

_Child labor much._ Sari thought.

Wave put Dark Star down, slowly. "But," she said. "I'm not gonna kill ya." Wave said. Sari sighed in relief. "You are so lucky that I'm not the killin' person!" Wave threw him aside. Dark Star groaned in pain and got to his staliizing servos. He smirked. "See ya later, fools!" He cackled. Dark Star activated his jets and flew to the sky. Wave ran after him. "WAIT! TELL ME WHERE MY FAMILY IS!" She screamed.

Wave looked up at where he was flying; he was long gone. Wave bowed her head. Sari's face soften. She flew over to Wave and put a hand on her shoulder plate.

"Its OK," Sari said. "We'll find your family; toegether,"

Wave smiled at Sari. "Thanks, Sar," "Your welcome, Wa,"

The two femmes laughed. Sari smiled. "Now," she said. "Lets get somethin' for you." Wave blinked. "Why?" She asked. Sari's smile got bigger. "Cuz; after all that, you deserved it!" Sari exclaimed.

Sari flew down and deactivated her armur. Sari took Wave's two finger digits. "C'mon! Lets go!" Sari said and ran. Wave smiled and ran with her. Wave took one last glance at where Dark Star had flown off to. _I'll find you guys, some day. Maybe not today, but some day. _Wave thought. Wave turned back to Sari. Sari grabbed her cart and ran off.

* * *

Bumblebee pouted and glanced at te door. _C'mon, Sari! Hurry up. _Bumblebee thought. Sari had promised the yellow bot that, after she got back from 'shopping' with Wave, he and Sari would go to the amusment park. Bumblebee was going to help get over her fear of the Death Twister; the tallest, biggest and twistest rolloer-coaster in the park. Bumblebee glanced at the door again.

Bumblebee sighed. _Sari. Please hurry._ He thought.

"Whats with you?" Hotshot asked.

Bumblebee turned beside him to Hotshot. "I'm waitin' for Sari." Bumblebee explained. Hotshot nodded. "What 'bout Wave? Ain't she beautiful?" Hotshot said dreamily. Bumblebee blinked. "Huh? What about Wave?" Bumblebee asked.

Hotshot's cheeks burned with embrassment, realizing what he said. "Um," Hotshot said. "Nothing!" He quickly turned away from Bumblebee and looked back at the TV screen. Bumblebee shurgged. .Okay?" He said. Bumblebee looked back at the door. He bit his lip. Every since she became a 'teenager', she's been acting...different. He couldn't place it, he just, knew it. Bumblebee sighed and slouched his shoulders.

Also, Bumblebee had been experienceing changes as well; when ever he see's Sari sometimes, his spark flutters. Bumblebee sometimes felt like he could fly with her around.

Bumblebee sighed again. Then he thought of something that never, in his wildest dreams, have ever thought before:

_Do I like Sari?_

* * *

"How do ya like that one, Wa?" Sari asked Wave. Wave and Sari were standing in front of the local Toyota car shop. Sari was pointing to a blue HONDA. Wave followed Sari's point and smiled. "Its," Wave said. "But?" ari said dropping her arm and folded them. "But its just not, y'know_, me_." Wave said. Sari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know." Sari said, annoyed. This had been the sixith time Wave turned down a HONDA.

"Sorry, Sari." Wave said.

Wave looked passed the blue HONDA and looked at a redsih, orangesih sports car. Wave smiled. "What 'bout that?" Wave said pointing to it. Sari followed her gaze and smiled. "Perfect!" Sari said.

Wave and Sari walked over to it. Wave scanned it and transformed. "Well?" Wave said.

Sari smiled. "Awesome!" Sari said.

Wave did some spin's and transformed back to robot mode. Sari took Wave's finger didgets. "C'mon! Theres more!" Sari said. Wave smiled and transformed. The red and orangesih HONDA was now a blue and orange sports car/comvertible. Wave opened the drivers side door. "Get in." Wave said. Sari smiled. Sari hopped in. "Alright!" She cheered. Wave closed the door and starpped Sari in.

Wave transformed her side door into her servo, picked up Sari's cart of clothes and dumped it into the back seat.

Wave turned her servo back to a door. "Lets go!" Wave said and drove off.

* * *

Bumblebee groaned in boredom. "Where is she?" Bumblebee groaned. Ratchet walked over to the young bot. "Y'know, mumbleing to yourself and mopin' around isn't gonna help much, kid." Ratchet said. Optimus looked up from the computer screen. "Ratchet's right, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"Maybe you should go look for her." Bulkhead offered. Bumblebee stood up. "Your right," Bumblebee said. "I'm gonna look for her!"

Bumblebee jogged over to he door and transformed.

* * *

Wave and Sari drove down Up Town Detroit, looking at stores. "OK, so, your gonna need some stuff for your room," Sari was saying. "Like?" Wave asked. "Like, a computer, a stero, furniture, suffed animals, deceorations, a bed spread, or in your case a berth spread-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up there, Sar! Its a berthroom, not a condo!" Wave exclaimed.

Sari giggled. "Wait, how do you know what condo is?" Sari asked. Wave grinned under the car mode. "I heard it on the radio, duh." She said dully. Wave turned up the radio some and a comercail for Gercos pizza came through the speakers.

Sari nodded. Sari scanned the stores. "Hey, hows 'bout that one over there?" Wave offered turning the side mirorr in the right direction. Sari followed the mirorrs gaze and smiled. "Perfect," Sari said. Wave parked on the crub, let Sari out and transformed. Wave and Sari walked over to the store that had the words SEARS in big blue print. Surpirseingly enough, Sears was big enough for Wave to fit in.

The store clerk was typing in the store computer. He looked up and gasped when he saw Wave; his glasses fell to the bridge of his nose.

Wave walked past him, not noticeing him. Sari skipped along beside her compain. Sari skipped to the TV's. "Look at this one," Sari exclaimed. Wave bend down and exzamedmend them. "Nice!" She said.

"Sari?" Bumblebee's voice said.

The girls whipped their heads around to face the young bot. "Bumblebee! What are you doing here?" Sari asked her friend. Bumble folded his servos across his chest plate. "Does the name 'The Death Twister' ring any bells?" Bumblebee said. Sari blinked, then realiztion came over her. "Oh slag! I totally forgot! Sorry Bee!" Sari apoligzed, slapping her fore head. Bumblebee nodded. "Its OK, Sari." He sighed.

Sari smiled. "Alright! As soon as I'm done here; we'll go right over there, sound good?" Sari offered.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Yeah, OK." He said. Then that fluttering feeling came back in his tank_. Uh oh_, he thought_. Thats not good_. Bumblebee bit his bottum lip. Wave looked at him starngely. "Hey, are you OK, Bee?" She asked. Sari looked at him strange too. "Yeah, your cheeks are bright red." Sari exclaimed.

Bumblebee shifted uncomfterble. "Huh? Oh. Ye-ah, yeah. I-'m fin-e!" He said clumsily. "Well, I'll so you later then?" He said more of a question.

Sari nodded. "'Kay," she said.

Wave waved. "Bye," she said. Bumblebee waved back. "Yeah, bye." He said. He walked out the door, transformed and speed off.

"Whats with him?" Wave asked.

Sari shurgged. "I dunno," she said.

Wave binked, confuesed by Bumblebee's actions...until a wicked idea popped into her porcesser. Wave felt the ridges of her mouth rise up into a sly smirk. "What?" Sari asked. Wave looked down, smirking.

"Heeee liikkess yoouuu!" Wave said in a sing-song voice.

Sari's eyes widened. "What? Don't be redicoulus!" Sari exclaimed, cheeks turning red. Wave's smirk got bigger. "Oh yes he does!" Wave said. Sari tapped her index fingers toegether nervously. "So, uh, how about this stero over here?" Sari said, changeing the subject. Wave rolled her optics but decided to play along-for now.

The two femmes chatted and picked out some furniture, electionics and other deceorateing stuff. Wave now had a sky blue berth spread; a tweleve inch flat screen TV, a whte and black stero, a white fluffy couch that Wave made bigger useing some of her Ironoide powers, a computer, computer desk and chair, some posters, a teddy bear and a stuffed pink and white puppy that had pink button nose that shaped like a heart.

Wave and Sari drove back home. "This was an awesome day, Sari!" Wave said. Then paused. "Well, except for Dark Star showing up." Wave added. Sari nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Sari looked out into the streets. Wave saw this and said. "Hey, Sar? Are you OK?" Wave asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Sari said dully. Wave wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" Wave asked. Sari shrugged. "I guess," she said.

Wave fell seilent, not sure what to say next. "Hey, Wave?" Sari said. "Yeah?" Wave said.

Sari looked down at the dash board. "Remember before, when you said Bumblebee...liked me?" "Yeah?" "Well," Sari said, tapping her index fingers toegether. "Do you think that...theres a...chance for me and him?" Sari asked sheepsihly.

Wave grinned. "Maaayybbe." Wave sterched. "Why? Do ya...like him?" Wave asked teasely. Sari's cheeks burned. "Um, maybe, kinda, sorta, a little," Sari said in a rush. "So, do ya?" The red head asked. "I dunno, maybe." Wave said as they neared the Autobot base. Wave opened the passenger door for Sari to get out. As soon as Sari jumped out, Wave transformed back to Autobot mode.

"Your back!" Bumblebee said jumping off the couch when Wave and Sari came through the door.

Sari smiled. "Hey, Bee. Ready to go?" Sari asked. Bumblebee simled and transformed immedeitly. "Slag yeah!" He said opening his door. Sari smiled, waved to Wave and hopped in. Bumblebee closed his door, strapped Sari in and speed off. Wave waved back. "Well, I'm gonna set this stuff up in my room, 'kay?" Wave said. Optimus blinked. "But, we didn't get you a room," he said. Wave smiled and shrugged. "I'll pick one out myself, see ya!" She said and walked off, stuff in he servos.

Hotshot watched her leave. He sighed and truned his attention back to the TV. Unware of what was happening somewhere out in the regions of space...

* * *

Dark Star flew into an old abonded space shuttle that humans have forgotten about. He was grumbleing curses as he walked into it. His entire face was covered in dry energon; his neck showed Cybertrion parts and buzzed with electrictity, his shoulder had a _huge _dent in it and he had a limp in his left stabilizing servo. In other words he looked like he just got back from trash compacter.

"What the pit happened to _you_?" X-Fire asked.

Dark Star looked up at his calleage. Dark Star glared at him. "I don 't want to talk about it." He snarled. X-Fire ridged and optic. "Yeesh. Somebodies grouchy." X-Fire taunted. Dark Star growled at him. X-Fire was a black, white and red Decepticon; his wings formed a X, a chasiess that looked like red fire, black boots with a white trim, black fingerless gloves, red optics and a black and red hlem that looked like Starscream's. Suddenly a purple and black femme stepped into the room. X-Fire smiled at her. "Hello, darling," X-Fire said takeing her hand. The femme smiled back.

"Hi, sweetie." She said in a some what giggle. Dark Star rolled his optics.

"Oh. You to are gonna make me sick," he said.

The femme looked at him with a glare but that soften up when she saw his condiction. She brust out laughing. Dark Star gawked at her. "An Ironoide did_, that_ to you?" She said in between giggles.

Dark Star glared daggers at her. "Shut up, Moon Beam." Dark Star hissed.

Moon Beam had purple optics; a chasiess that looked like a purple t-shirt, a black mini skirt, gray skin, a black helm that looked like short hair, purple heelled boots, black fingerless gloves and jet wings on her back plate.

Moon Beam smirked and kept on laughing. Dark Star truned on his heel and walked in the derction of his room, laughter echoing in his adiuo recpters.

* * *

_**Aannndd cliffy! XD So anyways, this chappie was kinda supossed to explain what an Ironoide can do. Y'know, all of their powers and stuff. In the next chappie I'll show Bumblebee and Sari go to the amusment park so don't freak. Review!**_

**_P.S I own The Death Twister; me and my mom made it up._**

**_See ya later!_**

**_XD_**


	5. The Kiss Cam

****

_**Yay! Chapter five! XD OK this chappie revloves around Bumblebee and Sari's trip to the carnivel. P.S The Death Twister is a made up ride that me and my mom made up. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or any of its characters. Just my OC's and the Death Twister.**_

****

Soulmates; Chapter 5: The Kiss Cam

* * *

"That was _sooo _cool!" Sari exclaimed while stepping off The Death Twister. Bumblebee smiled. "Wasn't it?" He said. Bumblebee and Sari had just got to the carnivel and just got off the Death Twister. Bumblebee smiled at Sari. Sari smiled back. Then they both randomly brust out laughing. After the calamed down Sari said. "C'mon! Lets go to the next ride!" Sari said. She took Bumblebee's two finger didgits and ran off, Bumblebee behind her.

After a couple of rides, the two friend's decided to head home. "Well, that was fun," Bumblebee said as the left. Sari nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she agreed.

Suddenly, a huge blimp hovered over the cranivel. Bumblebee looked up, confused. "What's that?" He asked. Sari shrugged. "I dunno." She said. Then the words 'KISS CAM' appeared on the screen.

"Oh!" Sari exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Thats the Kiss Cam." Bumblebee looked down at her with a blink. "What?" He said. Sari looked up at him. "The Kiss Cam is a thing where people pick a couple, and when they do, the couple has ta kiss." She explained. Bumblebee scratched the back of his helm. "Thats werid," he said. Sari shrugged. "I guess," she said. "C'mon, lets go," Bumblebee said, bending down and extending his servo for Sari to jump on. The red head smiled and hopped on gracefully. He stood up and placed his friend on his shoulder plate.

Sari glanced back up at the Kiss Cam...and paled instantly.

"What?" Bumblebee asked.

"Um, Bee?" Sari said nervously. "Yeah?" He said. "_We're _on the Kiss Cam!" She said. Bumblebee turned around and paled. _Uh oh. _He thought.

Sari's pale face turned from pale white, to beat red. As did Bumblebee. People turned around and faced them, chanting. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" _I guess they don't care that an alein robot is on the Kiss Cam. _Sari thought.

The two truned to each other awkwardly, the chants getting louder. "We can just say no, right?" Bumblebee asked nervously. Sari shook her head sadly. "Nope."

"Can we walk away?"

"Nuh uh."

"Can we _not _kiss?"

"Sorry,"

"So, we _have _to kiss?"

"Yep,"

Bumblebee and Sari swallowed nervously. The chants were getting louder and louder and louder; it was impossible to hear yourself think.

As the chants went on, Bumblebee and Sari's cheeks turned reder and reder. "I...guess we...have ta, huh?" Bumblebee said awkwardly. Sari swallowed. "Yeah," she answered. Sari took a deep breath, leand in and closed her eyes. Bumblebee leand in and closed his optics. There seemed to be a cord, pulling them closer and closer to each other, as if this was... suspossed to happen.

Their fore heads/helms were touching, their lips close. Then they-

Kissed!

There seemed to be cheers in the backround. The kiss was...wonderful. It seemed to be the most naturlest thing in the world. And they strangest thing was, they both loved it.

* * *

Sari stared stairght ahead in through the wind sheild in Bumblebee's vheicale mode. It had been a while since the kiss and Bumblebee was driving Sari home**. (A/N Its night time**) "So," Bumblebee said after an awakward seilence. "So," Sari said, shifting uncomfterably.

Awakward seilence.

Outside, Bumblebee was felt awakward. Inside, Bumblebee was doing this: "YAY! YAHOO! WE KISSED! WE KISSED! WAHOO!" Running around, cheering and jumping around cheerfully. Sari felt both awakward and happy about. But, during the kiss, she...felt something. Something, pulling them closer and closer. It was as if-fate had did this. Sari glanced out the drivers window.

"Ummmm, this might sound werid, but, did you_, _feel smething pulling you, or something like that?" Bumblebee asked awakwardly, trying to keep his happiness inside. Sari looked away from the window, surprised.

"Yeah, I actully did," she said.

"Werid," he breathed. "Yeah, werid," Sari breathed.

Seilence.

"Well, we're here," Bumblebee said suddenly.

Bumblebee stopped infront of her home, opened the door for Sari and transformed. "I'll see ya later." Bumblebee said. Sari smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, see ya." She said. Sari motioned him to bend down. Bumblebee didn't know why but he obyed otherwise. Sari stood up on her tippe toes and-

Kissed his cheek.

Bumblebee's optics widened in surprise. She let go and smiled sweetly. Sari waved and jogged inside. Bumblebee blinked and stood up. After she was inside, Bumblebee looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody. He smiled and stared to jump in the air. "YES! ALRIGHT!" He cheered. "YAHOO!" He transformed and spined around, createing dust. Little did he know that a certian red head was watching from the window. Sari giggled at the sight. Bumblebee drove away, still cheering.

Sari smiled and shook her head and made her way to bed.

* * *

Optimus glanced over at the door as cheers filled the base. "WAHOO!" Bumblebee drove in, transformed with a _huge _smile on his face. Optimus smiled. "What's got you all happy?" The young Prime asked.

Bumblebee shrugged.

"Nothin'." He said in a sing song voice. Optimus' smile dropped and ridged and optic. Bumblebee made his way to his room, murmering cheers to himself. Wave entered the living room. "What's got him so cheery?" She asked. Optimus shrugged. "He didn't say," Optimus said. Wave glanced back down the hall and shrugged. Wave sat herself on the couch, beside Hotshot.

Hotshot glanced over at her and smiled. He looked back at the TV. Prowl glanced at the hallway. "Whatever it was, its probaly none of our busness," Prowl said.

Wave nodded and truned back to the TV. Unaware of what happened at the amuesment park.

* * *

**Aanndd scene! XD OK I know its short but its all I could come up with. OK, just so we're clear, The Death Twister is smethin' that me and my mom made up toegether. 'Kay? Alright.**

**Alright, heres the pairings: OP+ BA/E1, BB+SS, HS+OC, IH+OC JAZZ+OC, PROWL+OC, BH+OC, RATCHET+ARCEE, RODIMUS+OC, OC+OC, BLUR+OC (Yes, I'm bringin' Blur into dis) & WASP+OC (Yes I'm brining Wasp into this too)**

**Hope you enjoyed my fic! Review Please!**

**XD**


	6. A Hot Shot at Love

_**Yay! Chapter 6! XD OK, just so ya know, I'll get excited for **_**all _the chappies. This chappie revolves around Wave and Hotshot...if you catch my drift. *Giggles* Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or any of its characters**__**. Just my OC's, The Death Twister and this plot.**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 6: A Hot Shot at Love**

_T__he world around Wave was a light blue and gray field; with an Irontion moon. Wave was stareing straitght at Luna. Luna seemed to be fadeing away; her coulors weren't turning black and gray, she was just...fadeing. Luna was screaming something, something that Wave couldn't understand. All she understood was; 'DON'T GO! DON'T GO!' But that was it. Wave tried to run to her, she tried to speak to her but she wouldn't move! Or talk! Wave didn't know _what _was going on, or how she got there, all she knew was she had to get to her sister. Wave opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a chokeing sound._

_What Wave ment to say was; "Luna! Luna! Don't leave!"_

_Wave tried with all her sterngth to move her servos but the wouldn't buch! _C'mon! C'mon! Work servos! Work! _Wave thought desperately. Now Luna was just screaming. Luna was faded almost completely now. "NO! LUNA!" Wave manged to screamed, but it came out in a hoarse chorke. And, finally, her stabilizing servos decided to work. Wave began to run to her sister. "LUNA!" Wave screamed, for real this time._

_Wave reached out for Luna but, when she did, Luna disappeared. "NO!" Wave yelled in rage._

_Then the world around her vanished._

* * *

_Wave was now falling, falling, falling..._

Wave woke up with a scream.

Her optics flew opened and she jerked up, half way. Wave's breathing was unnormaly fast; her optics were wide with fear and she was trembleing all over. Wave looked at her sturounding; her room.

Wave sighed in realif_. Just a dream_, she thought_. Just a stupid dream_. Wave ran a servo through her helm. Her optics returned to normal size; she stopped trembleing and her breathing rate returned to normal speeds. But her spark didn't stop pounding; it was the only thing Wave could hear at the moment. Wave glanced up at her berthroom window. When she did, she heard her twins laugh; she saw her smile, her optics shineing with adventure.

_"_I miss you, Luna." Wave whispered.

Wave smiled to herself. Wave rubbed her optics when she felt tears and took a deep breath. Suddenly the door flew opened, causeing Wave to jump.

"Wave! Are you OK?" Hotshot shouted in alarm.

Wave looked at Hotshot squarely. "Mmmmm. Yeah, why?" Wave said dully. Hotshot straitened. "I heard screaming," he said smiplely. Wave blinked. "How did you-oh." Wave said, remembering that Hotshot's room was right beside Wave's. **( A/N: Desperate, much?) **

Hotshot looked away, then back at Wave. "So, everything OK?" He asked after an awakward seilence. Wave nodded. "Yep," she answered. Wave made a motion with her helm for Hotshot to leave.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna leave or were you plannin' on rechagin' in the same berth as me?"

That last comment made Hotshot's face plate turn bright red. "I, uh," Hotshot said culmisly. Wave smirked. "I was jokeing! Lighten up a little!" Wave exclaimed.

"I knew that!" He said quickly.

Wave rolled her optics, smirking. "Ssuuurrre." Wave sterched.

Hotshot shook his helm. "I guess I'll-" "Go!" "OK! OK! I'm leaveing!" Hotshot turned on his heel and left, closeing the door behind him. Wave chuckled. Wave knew he had a crush on her; she could see it in his face plate when he looked at her. It reminded Wave of when mechs looked at StarGazer; they were always helm over heels for that femme-litterly! Wave smiled and shook her helm.

Wave laid her helm down on the Autobot sized pillow and closed her optics, back into the nightmare.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question, Wave?" Bulkhead asked. Wave looked up from the A-bot sized magizene Sari had given her. It was a hot summers morning in the Autobot base; Bumblebee and Sari were playing a Wii game, Prowl and Jazz were practiceing some Cyber Ninga moves, Optimus was on moniter duty, Hotshot, Rodimus and Iron Hide were watching the game and was reading a magizene.

Wave nodded. "Yeah, sure," Wave said. "What is it?" Bulkhead nodded his helm to the hallway. Wave nodded, understanding it was privite.

She got up and followed the gentle gaint into the hall. Wave glanced back down the hall, then back at Bulkhead. "What's up?" She ask's, leaning on the wall with her servos crossed. Bulkhead shuffled his stabilizing servos. "Um, well, its...kinda 'bout your sister, StarGazer..." Bulkhead said heisitently. Wave smiled, knowing where this was going. "Ohhhh, I get it," she said. Bulkhead blinked. "Ya do?" He said. Wave nodded. "Yep," she said. "Mechs would ask out StarGazer all the time! Like Academy bots, Battle-Bots in trainin', cadets..." Wave added, listing all the mechs with her didgits.

Bulkhead's face fell. "Oh," he said, sounding depressed.

Wave frowned; realizing her mistake. "But she stopped dateing those types of guys!" She added quickly. Bulkhead's face light up like a Chirstmas tree. "Really? Why?" He asked. Wave smiled. "Cuz; some of those meachs would be all 'bad boy'. Y'know, trying to impress her. Tried, but, failed." She explained. Bulkhead grinned. "And she didn't like thosetypes of bots." He finshed. Wave shook her helm.

"Nope,"

Bulkhead smiled. "Thanks," Bulkhead said and made his way to his room.

Wave smiled back at and went back to the living room, not before hearing a loud. "YES!"

* * *

"Wave! Wake up!" Ratchet's voice said. "Huh? Wha-WHOA!" Wave exclaimed as she fell face frist off the couch and onto the hard floor. "Owwww," Wave moaned. She used her hand to rest her cheek on. She looked up at Ratchet. "What the pit, Ratchet?" Wave asked. Ratchet couldn't help put smile.

"Wave,"

"Yeah?"

"Its ten thrity am in human time, what the pit are doin' rechargin'?"

Wave blinked. She glanced over at the clock Sari gave the Autobots and picked herself up. Wave rubbed her optics. "Your point?" She said with a yawn. Ratchet gabbed his thumb didget behind him. "Prime wants ya," he said. Wave nodded and walked to the Prime, whom was waiting for her. "Yeah?" She said. Optimus smiled thoughtfully. "You and Hotshot are going on patorl." He said.

Wave tilted her helm. "Why?" She asked. Optimus frowned.

"You ask alot of questions."

"Well you don't answer many."

Optimus sighed. "Look; I think it would be nice of you and Hotshot got to see the city, without Sari and Bumblebee around." Optimus added.

"Speakin' of Sari and Bee," Wave said. "Don't ya think their actin'...strange?"

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Yes, but whenever I bring it up, they go into denail." He said. Wave shrugged. "Oh well," she said. Hotshot walked up. "Ya all set?" He asked. Wave nodded. 'Yeah, lets go." She said, transforming.

Hotshot transfromed into a blue, red and yellow motorcycle. And they drove off. Optimus was grinning. "You know Wave and Hotshot are in love, don't you?" Prowl asked with a smirk. Optimus truned around with a big grin on his face plate. "Sure do," he said. Jazz grinned. "You tricked 'em into doin' that, didn't ya, OP?" Jazz added. Prime nodded. "Man, your evil when ya wanna be." Jazz said.

Optimus chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way..."

* * *

Wave and Hotshot drove down to the park and transformed. "Man, Earth is awesome!" Wave exclaimed looking at the park. "Yeah," Hotshot agreed. He glanced at Wave. Wave was running into the woods. "Where ya goin'?" Hotshot shouted. Wave turned her helm around, not stopping. "C'mon! Catch me!" She challenged, picking up speed. Hotshot smiled at the challenge. "OK!" He said, running after her.

The duo ran into the woods; smileing, laughing and challengeing each other. They both felt like sparklings. Suddenly, Wave came to a stop; there was a cliff. Unfourcently Hotshot didn't see it.

Hotshot pounced at Wave and grabbed her by the waist. And they both tumbled down, but laughed dissbite of it. They rolled and rolled and rolled, until there was this _huge _and hard rock hit Wave's back helm, causeing her helm to go upwards. Same with Hotshot. But as they did-at the same time-their face plates got pressed toegether and-

Kissed.

They kissed accently.

Wave and Hotshot's optics widened-almoset out of the socets-and their cheeks burned. Finally, they stopped rolling. Only they were pretty much in an akwared poistion; Hotshot was on top of Wave, his servos around her waist, Wave had her servos gripped on his shoulders, they were stareing, wide eyed, into each others optics.

Surpriseingly enough, the kiss felt the most naturlist thing in the world, even though their procerss were screaming to let go. Even Hotshot's.

Finally, after ten minutes in the postion, they let go. Hotshot and Wave stood up on their feet, blushing like crazy. "Sorry 'bout that," Hotshot said. Wave smiled sweetly. "Its alright. It was kinda my fault too, I guess." She said.

They both shared an awkward laugh.

Wave and Hotshot looked up at each other, directly in the optics. Suddenly the blushing stopped with both of them. Suddenly there was an exploshion.

In Wave's processer.

It was a colourful, yet electricaly blast; that made her knees buckle. It wasn't a harmful, bomb, exploshion, it was...something else.

Wave collapsed.

"I gotcha!" Hotshot said, catching her. Wave wasn't in any pain or anything; just the exploshion sent electircaly curents from her processer to the rest of her body, causeing her collapse. Then Hotshot got one. His back rested on the trunk of a near by oak tree, he wasn't in any pain either, it was...some sort of invisible froce that effected both of them. Wave's helm rested gentle on Hotshot's chest plate; they, both, were looking into each others optics, confused.

"What's going on?" Wave asked.

There was only on porblem when she said that; it didn't come out of her mouth.

Instead, it came out metaly, like teleipathicly. _What's going on? _

_-I don't know!- _Hotshot said mentaly.

( A/N: -_This is Hotshot- This is Wave)_

Wave and Hotshot were starting to get a little scared; what was happing to them? _Why _was this happing to them? All unanswered questions.

_-Oh my Primus,- What is it? -I can see your mind.- What? _The duo were incerdibely confused.

Hotshot could see Wave's mind; it was like a glowing, energy filled, crystal, that danced with images from her past. But it was also had some sort of black storm clouds that was clouding the other half of her mind. Wave could see Hotshot's too; it was like a shining diamond that could not be broken. But there were bad, horrible, images on the other half of his mind. _So can I_ Wave said mentaly.

_-This is unreal,- _

Hotshot saw an image that intersted him. _-Whats that?-_ Hotshot asked. _Nothng! _Wave quickly threw up a burier of black clouds in front of the image, so he couldn't see. _Now get out of my head! -I can't!-_ The two couldn't get out of this teleapathic mess. _-Lemme see the image, Wave.- _Hotshot said, brushing the clouds away. _Hotshot, stop! _Wave ordered him, putting up another burier.

_-Wave...-_

_No, _She said. _Its better off is you live a life without this image in your processer. _

Hotshot threw an image at Wave suddenly. It was an image if Hotshot when he was just a sparkling; he was up against a wall, holding a little A-bot doll in his servos, fear filled his optics. Wave saw a shadow of a femme and am ech, fighting. _Are those...your creaters? _She asked heaitenly. _-Yep- _He answered.

_Why are they fighting?_

_-I dunno.-_

There was fear in the sparkling Hotshot's optics. _-Lemme see the image now, Wave- _Hotshot repeated, brushing the clouds away. _Hotshot... _Wave said, but allowed it this time. The image was the image of her planet exploding. _-Is that...?- Yeah. _Hotshot couldn't believe his optics. _-I'm sorry- _He said. _Its OK_. She sighed. Wave opened her optics and looked deep into his, as did Hotshot, in

to hers. The two had a connection, some sort of connection that bonded them toegther, allowing them, some how, to talk teleapathicly to each other_. -I love you_- Hotshot mentaly. Wave smiled_. I love you, too_. She said mentaly. Hotshot smiled and she smiled back. Their fore helms touched, their optics closed and they kissed. It was...wonderful. It made the connection they had even stronger; the invisible force was getting stronger, stronger and stronger-and it was unbreakalbe.

They stayed like that for a long time, like twenty minutes or so, before they knew they had to leave. Wave and Hotshot stood up and walked away, hand in hand

* * *

**Oh look at that! A romantic cliffhanger! XD If you read the book Night World, you'd see the simalleritys in this and the book. But if you didn't, then this chappie makes no sense to you. Sorry! :( **

**Anyways, I know up at the top I said this would be all 'bout Hotshot and Wave, but I added Bulky cuz I thought he could ask Wave 'bout her sis. So yeah. XP**

**Hope you enjoyed my chappie! Review!**

**XD**


	7. Old Love

_**YAY! Chap 7! XD OK this after the whole teleopatic thingy and Hotshot an Wave are at the base, just lettin' ya know so your not confused or anything. And we'll be fouceing on Ratchet and Arcee in this one. And mentions of Wave, Hotshot, Sari and Bumblebee. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does, I own Ironoides, and anything else that you guys don't reconize in this fic._**

**Soulmates; Chapter 7: Old Love**

* * *

Wave and Hotshot sat together on the couch; Wave had her helm on his shoulder plate, Hotshot's cheek rested gently on hr helm, his servo arond her waist, the other holding her hand. "Heeeyyy guuyys!" Sari said in a sing song voice. Wave gazed over at Sari, whom was walking out of the hallway, Bumblebee behind her. Wave smiled. "Hey, Sari, hey, Bee," Wave said. Hotshot turned helm to them, thus putting his chin on her helm.

It had been four days since the 'experense' Hotshot and Wave had; they _still _didn't what happened to them, it just...happened. And they were just fine with that.

"Hey guys," Hotshot said.

Bumblebee grinned. "Hi," he said. Sari couldn't stop grinning either. Wave ridged an optic. Her optics went over to Bumblebee's cheek. There was something on it... "Hey, Bee?" Wave said. "Yeah?" He said. Wave pointed to his cheek, useing her free servo. "You got, somethin' on your cheek..." Bumblebee blinked. Hotshot looked a little closer in a squint. "Yeah, ya do. I think its lipstick, or whatever humans call it." Hotshot said.

Sari's eyes widened, as did Bumblebee's. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his thumb. _Now how did that get there? _Wave pondered at this for a while...untill a wicked idea popped into her processer.

Wave smirked. "Ssaaayy, what..._exactly_...did you guys _do _in Bumblebee's room?" Wave asked. Hotshot ridged an optic...then realiztion came over him. He smirked. "Yeah, what _did _you do in there?" He asked. Bumblebee and Sari's cheeks burned in embrassment. "Um...we, uh..." Bumblebee stammered. "We, uh, played." Sari said. Wave smiled evily. "Yes, but what?" She asked. Bumblebee and Sari's cheeks turned redder and redder.

"Video games!" Bumblebee said quickly.

"Uh huh." Hotshot said.

Sari rubbed her neck nervously. "Well, um..." She said even more nervously. "Are you _sure _you were just playing video games?" Sari and Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah," The yellow speed bot said. "Why?"

"'Cause I heard alot of..._moans _comein' from your room..." Wave said.

Bumblebee tapped his finger didgits nervously, the two blushing like crazy. "Ummmm," he said. Sari shot Bumblebee a worried look. "Um. We gotta go!" Sari said. Bumblebee looked down. "We do?" He asked. Sari gadded him in the leg with her elbow. "OW! Er, I mean, we do! We do have to go!" He said quickly. Bumblebee transformed and opened his door, for Sari to jump in.

As soon as she did, he drove off. Wave shook her helm. "Whatda think those two are up too, Wave?" Hotshot asks, looking down at Wave. Wave looked up at him with a smile. "I think," she said, "that those two are in love." Hotshot smiled and leaned closer towards her, causeing their helms to touch. "Like us?" He said, more than a question. Wave smiled and closed her optics. "Yeah," she said. "Just like us." Hotshot closed his optics and kissed her lips. Unware of what was happening in the medic-bay...

* * *

"And thats pretty much what happened, after the Great Wars." Ratchet finshed. Ratchet was telling Arcee what happened after the got away from Lockdown. Arcee smiled, whom was sitting on the medic berth, with Ratchet. "Wow," she breathed. "Yeah," he said, glanceing down for a nano click, then back up at Arcee. "Its sounds," Arcee said, takeing Ratchet's hand, causeing him to blush. "Wonderful." She finshed.

Arcee wrapped her finger didgits around his and put her fore helm against his. Ratchet shook his helm. "No," he said, getting up. He walked waya from her and to the suppliy table. "_I _made you lose your memory, _I _got you into this!" Ratchet exclaimed. Ratchet turned back to her.

"Why do you trust me?" He asked.

Arcee got up and walked towards him. "Because, Ratchet," she said, takeing his hand. "_I _wanted you to wipe my memory, _I _got myself into this. And," Arcee exclaimed. Arcee looked down for a nano click. She looked back up at him and smiled sweetly, wrpping her didgits around his again. "And I still love you." She finshed. Ratchet blinked. "Yo-you do?" He said it more than a question. Arcee nodded and got an electric shock. It ran from her hand to her servo; up to her processer, causeing a colourful explosion in her processer. It didn't hurt, it just was...shocking-no pun intended-and it caused her knees to buckle and she fell, right into Ratchet's servos. "Gotcha!" He said, but ended up haveing an exploshion in his processer. He fell to the floor, back against the wall.

Neither one of them knew what was going on; all they knew that it was happening, now.

_-This must be what Wave and Hotshot got.- _Ratchet thought.

Arcee froze; she had just heard his thoughts. _Yes, thats what's happening to us. _She said mentaly. Ratchet froze. _-This is...incerdible- _Ratchet breathed mentaly. _Yeah, _Arcee agreed. They could see each others mind perfectly; Ratchet saw a glowing, sparkiling, diamond, that had some black, gray, fuzzy, dots lingering around it. Ratchet guessed it was her lost memories. Arcee saw glowing, yellow, energy that had a certain gruffness to it. Arcee saw images, images of the Great Wars; Ratchet and Omega fighting the Decepticon's, Ratchet and her being captured by Lockdown and escapeing and him and a yelowed haired human pushing a moblie medical berth down a long hallway. And something was on the cart... _Ratchet, _Arcee said mentaly. _Is that...me? _Ratchet sighed. _-Yes, Arcee, it is.- _He said. Ratchet and Arcee's optics ment. Then the bond, that seemed to be looming in the air, got stronger, they could feel it. A cord seemed to form in front of them; pulling them, closer and closer to each other.

As they got closer, their optics closed.

Then their lips made connatact with each other. The kiss felt so...naturl. Like this was _supposed _to happen. And they, both, loved it. The bond was getting stronger and stronger and stronger.

They duo didn't know what the strong bond might, all they knew was that it brought them together; and they were just fine with that. _-I love you too, Arcee.- _Ratchet said menatly. Arcee's dark, gray, fuzzy, dots suddenly disapeared. _Ratchet, _she said. _-Yeah?- I remember. _She said simply. _-Remember what, Arcee?- _He asked.

_Everything._

* * *

"Phew! That was close!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Sari nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. Sari glanced out the window, then back at Bumblebee. "Y'know, Bee, their gonna find out _some time_." Sari said. Bumblebee stopped suddenly in front of Sari's house. He opened the door, let her out and transformed. "Yeah, I guess," he said, shrugging. Sari sighed and smiled sweetly.

Bumblebee smiled. "What?" He said. Sari motioned her hand for him to came down. Bumblebee got down on his knees and bent his helm down to her level. Sari put her hands on both his cheeks and kissed his lips.

Bumblebee kissed Sari back. Sari stepped back and smiled. "See ya later," she said with a wave. Bumblebee stood up.

"See ya," he said, waveing.

Sari skipped gracefully back into her home. Bumblebee smiled to himself and drove off.

* * *

_**Aanndd scene! XD So, lets recap of what the heck is goin' on in this chappie, just so you guys aren't confused;**_

_**Wave & Hotshot are a couple now**_

_**Sari & Bumblebee **_**are**_** a couple but its a secert from the others**_

_**Arcee got her memory back**_

_**No one (but me!) knows what the invisible force is**_

_**And**_

_**Ratchet and Arcee experinesed the 'invisible force'**_

_**It was kinda hard for me to do the first part of this chappie, cuz I couldn't stop laughin'! XD Hmmmmm I wonder where he got that lipstick stain? *I say sarcasticly* O.O Oh and, just so ya know, this chappie is set in the summer, just so ya aren't confused or anything. Review please! XD**_

_**Regeret nothing! XD**_


	8. Bait Girl

_**YAY! Chapter 8! XD OK, time to fousce on good ol' Jazzy's soulmate for this one. I don't think I gave Jazz any screen time! 0-O Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, Hasbro does. I own Wave, the plot, Ironoides and anything else you guys don't recgoinze._**

**Soulmates; Chapter 8: Bait Girl**

* * *

The blond haired girl, from the mall, was driveing home in her red Cariban; she had got a new cart and had continued shopping, earlier. _I wonder why she was there? _The blonde thought to herself. She shrugged and continued to drive. She made a turn to left, leading to a dirt road. The girl was driving into a forest; not the main woods. Suddenly some cottages came into view; some tall, wood, colour cottages that had trees looming over the cottages. The people that were ouside, waved to her. She smiled and waved back.

Finally, she reached a black, burgendy and white cottage; the cottage had a huge deck, a black roof that formed a flat triangle and a run-down shack taht had BAIT in big, blue, bold print beside it.

It was her home. She pulled into the drive-way and jumped out of her car, as soon as she was parked. A man emerged from the shack, beside the cottage and jogged over to greet her. The man had ash blond hair; ocean blue eyes, a black t-shirt, baggy jeans and black and white NIKE sneakers. She smiled. "Hey, dad." She said. Her father smiled. "Hey, bud. What did ya buy at the mall today?" He asked, helping her with the bags from the trunk of her car.

She shrugged slightly. "Not much, daddy," she said.

Her dad swings one of the bags over his shoulder, the other in his hands. He turned to his head back to her as the walked to the cottage. "After this, bud, its _your _shift in the Bait Shack." He said, nodding his head towards the run-down shack.

The girl slupped her shoulders. "Awwww!" She whined with a pout. Her dad rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Cailey, the Bait Shack ain't that bad!" He exclaimed.

The girl named Cailey gave him a look that read _are you serious?_

He ignored his daughter's additude towards her job; selling bait to fisher men. He opened that door to the cottage and walked inside, dumping the shopping bags on the floor. Cailey shook her head at her father with a _tsst _sound and put her bag beside the ones her father had put on the floor. Cailey looked up at the sound of foot steps coming from the stair well. A tall, long legged, skimpy woman apeared. The woman had long black hair; light blue eyes, tan skin, had on a white, light ruffled, tank top, mini shorts and strappy high-heels.

A smile came over the woman's face as she saw Cailey's father. "Hello, Kyle," the woman said.

Kyle waved to her. "Hey, Marcy," he said.

Cailey rolled her eyes at Marcy. Marcy, in Cailey's opinen, was ruining her life; she had invaded her privcey, ruined her and her father's 'family time' together and had replaced her mother. Marcy was Kyle's girlfriend; her _real _mother had died in a car accentdent.

Marcy didn't like Cailey either; she frankly _hated _childern. Marcy wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and kissed him on the lips, causeing Cailey to gag. Marcy peared over over Kyle's shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be selling leaches or something?" Marcy asked in an annoyed tone. Cailey folded her arms across her chest. "What don't _you _give it try?" She retored. Then they both had a glareing contest as Marcy parted from Kyle.

Realizing that this could get ugly, he stepped in to save the day, once again. "Hey, lets not get on each others throats here." He said callmy.

The two girls whipped their heads around to face him. Cailey sighed. "I'll go get to work," she grumbled and turned on her heel. Kyle face soften into a look of guilt. "Bud-" He began to say but two tan arms around his neck interruped him.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" Cailey said for what felt like the hunerdith time that day. Cailey was in the Bait Shack for four hours that same day; selling leaches, worms, crockroches and other discusting little bait goods. Good thing for Cailey that she was used to all this; she had been working here since she was six. Sure at first its always gross to see the insects in the contanor, but after a while it doesn't bother her that much. The little old shack also sold fishing ples; nets, crab nets and other fishing gear.

She was also used to going out and catching the little cretures useing the nets, since she was close to the water. But what she wasn't used to, was the horrible smell of fisher men after a long day of being out on the water, catching fish.

And being the tom-boy she was; she found it intersting hearing all the stories some fisher men had told her over the years.

Cailey glanced down at her watch. 6:30 _Closein' time! _Cailey thought with glee. She quickly ripped off her rubber gloves; tossed them in a bin, took off plastic apron,kicked off her rubber boats, replaced them with her own shoes, walked to the front of the store and put up the Sorry We're Closed! sign. Cailey reached into her pocket and pulled out some keys; the key had a little fish key chain on it. Cailey pressed the key into the key-hole, turned the knob, sucessfuly locking it, makeing sure it was locked and skipped away from the shack. Her blue eyes gazed acrossed the lake; she saw the reflection of a faint moon.

_Mom loved the moon_...Cailey thought sadly.

Cailey felt a tear stream down her face. She sniffled and wipped it away. She suddenly felt a mans hand touch her shoulder.

She gasped and turned her head around, to see who it was. Cailey came face to face with her father's loveing smile. Cailey smiled back and pulled her father into a hug.

And her father hugged her back as his seventeen year-old daughter cried into his chest. He pressed his face against her hair. "Its alright, bud," he said loveingly. "Its alright."

Images of his past away wife flashed in his brain; her strawberry blonde hair swaying as the wind took hold of it, her sky blue eyes flashing with love and compassion and her smile_... I miss you, Tammy_. Kyle thought_. I miss you_.

The two could have sworn they heard her laugh.

* * *

Jazz glanced outside the window. Suddenly a arge to comfort someone filled his processer. He blinked. _Huh? _He thought. Then he heard a girl crying. Jazz scratched the back of his helm. "Thats weird," Jazz said aloud. "What's on your processer?" Optimus asked. Jazz looked up. "I dunno, OP, I feel like...something_...bad_ is happenin' some where." Jazz explained. Optimus blinked but nodded.

Jazz looked out the window again, Optimus followed his gaze; he was looking out at the faint moon.

"Some where..." Jazz echoed.

Optimus nodded again. Jazz felt the need to comfort someone, to tell someone that it will be OK, that everything will be fine. Jazz's optics suddenly felt heavy as the time ticked by. He yawned lazily.

"Sounds like you could use a stais nap," Optimus suggested.

Jazz looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," he said. "I think I'll just shut my optics for a bit..." Optimus nodded and left the Autobot's dineing area and into the living room. Jazz folded his servos in a pillow formation and rested his helm in it.

Jazz shut his optics and fell into recharge. But not before seeing a word flash into his processer; but it came to fast for him to think about or anyting. The word came to quickly that he didn't have time to think about it.

Cailey.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! XD Yeah, I know; I made yet another one of my OC's have a sad past. T^T But, if I didn't, there won't be a plot! So there! DX **_

_**So, I think you can guess who Jazz's soulmate is! XD 'Till next time! Review! *Points to review botton at the bottum of the screen* I know you can see it! DX**_

**_XD_**


	9. I Know You

_**YAY! Chapter nine! XD OK, in dis one, we're gonna have her and Jazz meet. And we'll also be fousceing on what Sari & Bumblebee have been up to... O-O *Cringes* Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TFA, just the plot of this fic, Ironoides and other stuff that isn't part of the show._**

**Soulmates; Chapter 9: I Know You...**

* * *

Cailey sat on her bed reading her book. Cailey pushed her hair back to the back of her ear. She sighed and glanced out the window of her bedroom. She put a book-mark in her book and shut it. Cailey placed her book on the night-stand. She brought her knees up to her chest; she wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her her chin on them. She turned her head up to the window.

Then she saw someones face; she could she a white hat and black head phones but the face was a, gray, blue, blur.

Cailey shook her head and got up. Cailey has been seeing those images alot; ever since she thought about her mother a least, she thought it was her mother's face, but she couldn't be sure.

Cailey grabbed her purse and headed down stairs. "Dad, I'm headin' into town!" Cailey called to her father.

Kyle looked up from his news-paper. "'Kay. Just be back at four twenty five," said Kyle.

Cailey stooped in her tracks, turned on her heel and faced her dad, whom was sitting on the couch. "Are_ you_ giveing me curfew?" She asked, surprised in her father; he usecally didn't care that much about that kind of stuff. Kyle smirked. "No," he said. "I'm tellin' ya when your shift starts!" Cailey made a _tsst _sound and turned and headed outside. She closed the door behind her and made her way to her Cariban.

Cailey hopped in her car; pressed the keys in the enishion, placed her purse in the back seat and put on her seat belt as the car roared to life.

She pulled out of the drive-way and onto the dirt road. Then her car emergred from the woods and into the main high-way.

Cailey drove down the streets of Detroit, drifting iito her own thoughts. _Why do I keep seeing those images? _She thought as she made a right turn. _This is so weird, _Left turn. _Am I goin' nuts? _Right turn.

Suddenly she came onto a road that she never recgonized before; there were old abonded houses, aparments and a abonded plant...

Cailey felt the need to go into that place.

Cailey parked to the side of the road; took out the keys, jammed them into her pocket, grabbed her purse and unbuckled her seat belt. Cailey sat back in ehr seat, waiting. She just sat there as if she were waiting for someone. Cailey stared out the window of her car, at the plant; it seemed that nobody lived there, all though she seemed to have a cretain...longing to go inside.

So she just sat there, waiting.

* * *

_Sari & Bumblebee_

Sari had her arms wrapped around Bumblebee's neck, kissing his lip tenderly. Bumblebee had a servo on her lower back-since his servos were to big for her waist-and kissed her back loveingly. The couple seemed to be...'enjoying' this. Untill Sari stopped suddenly. Bumblebee looked at her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, senseing something was wrong.

Sari sat on his chest plate, on her knees, and looked him directly in the optics. "We're gonna have ta tell the others 'bout this _sooner _or _later_," Sari exclaimed.

Bumblebee sighed and sat up slightly. "Oh yeah, and how do you suppose we do that? Say: 'Hey guys! Guess what? We've been secertly makeing out and now we're suddenly telling you guys!'" he said sarcisticly.

Sari rolled her eyes. "Okay, maype not like _that_," she said. "But soon, okay?" Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah," Bumblebee glanced at the door, then back at Sari with a loveing smile. "Just, not now." He said, getting back into his previous postion. Sari smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They made their fore helms touch, closed their eyes/optics and kissed each others lips felt an electircal curent flow through her; they duo always felt that same electrical flow go through them; it was as if the world around them had just, melted away.

And they, both, loved every minute of it.

* * *

Jazz and Prowl were meditating in the dojo-other wise known as Prowl's training room-but Jazz couldn't seem to focuse; he had this longing...that he needed to go outside or something. Jazz sighed and glanced out the window. "What's troubleing you?" Prowl asked. Jazz looked at his fellow Ninga-Bot. "I," he began shakeing his helm. "I don't know; I feel I need to...do somethin'...important." Jazz took another glance at the window.

Prowl ridged an optic. Prowl followed Jazz's gaze and smiled. "Maybe you should find out," Prowl suggested.

Jazz turned to him. "Ya think so?" He said, standing up.

Prowl nodded and motioned him to the door-way. "Go," he said.

Jazz smiled and jogged out of the base. As soon as Jazz got outside, he felt some sort of force pull him further. Jazz glanced up at the side of the road. He didn't see anything at first...

Then he noticed the red Cariban.

* * *

Cailey was getting extremly bored; she has beeen waiting there, in the very same spot of a half hour and still nothing. Cailey sighed. _I shoulda brought my DS with me. _She thought glumly. Cailey sighed and checked the time on her watch: 1:45 Cailey slumped back in the chair and stared out the window for, what felt like, the billonith time that day. Nothing. _Why am I here? _Cailey thought.

Then she saw movement.

She sat up in her seat slowly. Cailey rubbed her eyes. _I must be seeing things. _She thought. Cailey sat up all the way stared harder then ever. She gasped. Out came a tall, white and black robot with a blue visor came out of the once thought abonded building.

Cailey's jaw fell opened.

Cailey had seen those robots on TV. _The Autobots, was it? _Cailey pondered. She continued to stare at him. _He's knida cute. _Cailey thought. _For an alein robot, that is. _The Autobot looked up at her.

He saw her.

Cailey bit her bottum lip, to keep from screaming. _Oh no! _She thought. She wanted to duck down in the seat; so she wouldn't be spotted but the longing and the force the got her here was getting stronger.

_Is that robot doin' this_? Cailey pondered.

Cailey was opening the door.

She didn't remember opening the door; but, now, she was. Cailey swung her her purse over shoulder and walked out. Cailey recgonized the bot, as if she had met him before.

Jazz

Thats the first thing that popped into her head; Jazz.

Jazz looked up at her. He felt...as if...he knows her.

Cailey.

Thats what came into his processer; Cailey.

"Hey there!" Cailey called, walking closer.

Jazz took a few more steps towards her. "Hey!" He called to her. Then the two were in fornt of each other. There was an awkward silence between the two. Jazz shuffled his stabilizing servos.

Then Cailey got up the courage to talk. "What's your name?" she asked.

Jazz looked down and smiled tenderly. "I'm Jazz, you?"

"Cailey,"

"Cool,"

Selince.

The longing between them was getting stronger and stronger; it was like some sort of silver cord was pulling them together. Jazz bent down closer. Cailey backed up a bit, to give him some room. "Do I," Jazz began. He glanced down before continueing. "Do I know you from some where?" Cailey's eyebrows shot up. "_I _was just 'bout to ask you the same thing!" Cailey exclaimed with a smile.

Jazz smiled back. "Weird," he breathed. Their eyes/optics ment for a second, then the looked away. They looked back up at each other and blushed realizing how close their faces were. Cailey giggled.

Jazz stood up. "Why are you here?" He asked cuiously.

Cailey shrugged. "To tell ya the truth," she said. "I honestly don't know." Jazz ridged an optic. Jazz remembered what had happened to him earlier and nodded.

Jazz gave another good look at her. _She's pretty. _Jazz thought.

"I guess I'll go..." she said, causeing Jazz to snap out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "'Kay." Cailey turned on her heel and made her way to her Cariban.

Jazz watched Cailey leave. Cailey hopped into her Cariban, turned it to life and drove away. Jazz made his way to the base.

The feeling getting weaker.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! XD 'Kay, so now Cailey and Jazz have met...Sorta. XP And now you guys know what Sari & BB have been up to. Anyways, I'm gonna leave it up to you guys to think up a reasone why BB & Sari are keepin' their realitionship a secret; as I was to lazy to think up one. XP_**

**_'Till next time! Review! _**

**_XD_**


	10. Wishin' on Airplanes

****

_**YAY! Chapter 10! I'm on a roll! XD Anyways, this chappie takes place the night before Jazz & Cailey met; with Wave & Hotshot. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, Hasbro does, I don't own the song in dis fic; all I own are Wave, her family & other stuff you guys don't recgoinze._**

**Soulmates; Chapter 10: Wishin' on Airplanes**

* * *

Wave sat on the roof of the base; her stabilizing servos dangling from the roof, deep in thought. The wind blow Wave's pigtail helm softly as she thought about her family, looking at the stars. _Where are you guys? _Wave thought sadly.

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars?**

Wave felt a tear stream done her face plate. Wave looked at the stars; Sari had told her that if you wish on a shooting star, it'll come true. _C'mon stars. _Wave thought despetely. _I need a wish right now. A star, metro, anything! _Wave wiped the tear away from her cheek and prayed for a star...or anything, for that matter. She was willing to try _anything _to get her family back. Anything.

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

Wave shut her optics for a nano click, looking down, and looked back up again to see something shooting in the sky. Wave held her breath.

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars?**

It was an airplane.

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

Wave sighed. _Well, _she thought with grin. _I did say anything. _Wave closed her optics and made her wish, over and pver in her processer. _I wish I had my family back. I wish I had my family back. I wish I had my family back. _

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

Wave opened her optics; she looked around herself, to see if her wish had come true. No luck. Wave's face plate fell. _I guess it doesn't work on airplanes... _Wave suddenly thought of the song she heard on the radio that morning; Airplanes, by B.o.B. _That song lied. _Wave thought, shakeing her helm foriusly.

**To go back to a place much simpler then this**

She bit her bottum lip. "I guess," Wave whispered aloud. "I guess _nothing _can bring my family back." Tears formed in Wave's optics.

**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**

Wave bit her her lip, to keep from crying. Wave wished that this was all just a horrible nightmare that she could just wake up to. Wave's tears spilled out of her optics, without any warning.

**And the glitz and the glam and the fashion**

Wave cried. She buiered her face plate in her hands. Whispering. "I want them back!" Over and over again. Wave was crying to hard that she didn't hear the door to the roof open.

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

She felt servos wrap around her waist. Wave gasped slightly.

**There comes a time when you fade to the blackness**

Then a chin was placed on her shoulder plate. "Hey," a famllier voice whipered in her adiuo recptor. Wave relaxed a bit. "Hotshot?" "Yep," Wave turned her helm to face him; their face plates were only an inch apart. Hotshot had a look of saddness. "What's wrong?" Hotshot whispered, sitting beside her, not letting go of her waist. Wave optics narrowed slightly, then she looked back at him, tears fogged the bottum of her optics.

**And when you're starein, at the phone in your lap**

Wave sniffled. "I was just thinking of..." "Oh," Wave didn't have to finsh her sentece; Hotshot knew what she was going to say. He smiled tenderly. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it," Hotshot said, putting a hand on her cheek. "We'll find 'em; you can count on it." He nuzzled her helm loveingly. Wave smiled at him. "I know," said Wave. She didn't dare move from that spot. "I just...miss 'em, thats all." She said, allowing him to nuzzle her.

**And you hopin' but them people never call you back**

Wave rested her cheek on his hand; has if it were a life preserver. Hotshot smiled at her and brought her closer to him, causeing their lips to be even closer.

**But thats just how the stroy unfolds you get another hand sooner after you fold**

Wave closed her optics, kept her fore helm on his. Hotshot moved the hand on her cheek on ran it through-softly-in her helm.

**And when your plans unravel and they sayin' what would wish for if you had on chance**

Wave opened her optics again and looked into his. Hotshot gave another look at her face plate, leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. Wave kissed him back passionitly. Wave wondered what her father might do if he found out about this. Wave imagened her dad running after Hotshot with, shakeing his fist yelling. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" That caused Wave to giggle.

**So airplane airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate **

"What?" Hotshot asked with a grin, only parting a little. Wave made a _tsst _sound and shook her helm. "You don't wanna know." she told him. Hotshot ridged an optic but shrugged.

**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

Wave put her servos around his neck, put her hands on the back of his helm and kissed him again. Hotshot kissed her back, still unsure of what she was laughing at. The stayed like that for a long time; it was as if time had froze, just for them. It sent electricaly currnets up and down their bodies'; they often experinesed that when they were in that...certain postion. It was like an invisible force was contorling them and brought the two together. Wave and Hotshot thanked the invisible force, they didn't know what it was, they were just greatfull for it. If it hadn't been for the force, they wouldn't be here right now. The duo had felt like they needed to be there-when they were still on Cybertron-at the High Councail.

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? **

Sparks would fly when ever they were with each oither; it felt like a fairytale some true; Hotshot was Wave's Prince Charming and Wave was Hotshot's Cinderlla.

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

_Wow thats chessey. _Wave thought. _-No its not- _Hotshot said mentally; they still had that connection.

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars?**

Wave decided to let it go. _I wish we could stay like this forever, _Wave said to him mentally. _-Me too- _He answered.

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

Wave kissed him passionitly. Hotshot kissed her back loveingly. Hotshot nibbled on her adiuo resptor some before going back to her lips.

**Yeah, yeah. Somebody take me back to the days before this was a job, before I got paid**

Wave, useing the specail tellipathic bond they had together, sent him a flow of love and commpassion. Hotshot smiled mentally. Hotshot sent her a wave of love, trust and comfort back at her. Wave smiled back mentally.

**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank **

_-Wave?-_

**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway**

_Yeah?_

**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it **

_-I love you-_

**But now a days we rappin' to stay relevent **

_I love you, too_

**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishs outta airplanes**

They loved each other; their love was like a diamond, almost unbreakable. They realized how chessey that sounded but they didn't care; that was the only way to discerbe their love for each other.

**The maybe we can go back to the days before the politics that we call the rap games**

Wave let go for a split nano click to take breath, then dove right back in the kiss. Wave was suddenly lying on his chest plate; he wasn't on the ground, he was holding her securely in his servos, mostly around the waist though. And Wave was holding on to him; like, if she let go, which she didn't dare do, she was afraid that she'd fall down a pit of dispair and have nothing to hold on to but Hotshot.

**And back when nobody listened to my mix tape and back when I tried to cover up my slang**

Hotshot pulled her closer to him; his back plate resting on one of Bumblebee and Sari's TV poles, their legs tangled together. Suddenly they stopped. Wave and Hotshot looked deeply into each others optics loveingly. Wave rested her helm on his cheek while Hotshot nibbled on her adiuo resptors. Wave smiled slightly with closed optics. "Your so beautiful, Wave," Hotshot adored. Wave's smile got bigger. "So beautiful..." he echoed softly in her adiuos.

**But this is for Cada, what's up Bobby Ray so can I get a wish to end the politics **

Hotshot kissed her helm and glanced up at the sky and smiled. "Hey," he said. "A shootin' star!" Wave turned her helm over-her cheek still resting on his-and grinned slightly.

**And get back to the music that started this sh-t so here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

Wave and Hotshot silently made their wishes as the star shooted by and disappered into the night. Hotshot glanced down at his lover. "Whatdida wish for?" he asked. Wave smirked at him. "If I told you," she sad, "then it wouln't come ture." Hotshot nuzzled her helm again and kissed it. Wave kissed his neck, causeing him to smile. "Look at that," he said. "My wish came ture!" Wave laughed and gave him a playfull push slightly.

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stars**

Hotshot gave her a goofy grin, which made Wave laugh some more. She pressed her fore helm on his, looking into his optics loveingly. Love filled Hotshot's optics as he looked into her's.

**I coukl really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

Hotshot leaned in for a kiss-but then heard sniffleing. Hotshot backed his helm up a little and looked at Wave; she was crying. "Wa, what's wrong?" he whispered. Wave bit her lip. "My wish, Hotshot," Wave sniffled. "It didn't...come ture...Again." she added. Wave started to cry again. Hotshot blinked twice...then he realized what her wish was. To see her family again. Hotshot lifted her chin up and wiped away the tears gently with his index digit. That calmed Wave down a bit. "Don't cry," he said softly. It broke his spark to see her cry. He stroked her cheek loveingly. Wave closed her optics, sniffleing; allowing his gentle touch.

**I could really use a wish right now**

Wave opened her optics, to become face plate to plate with Hotshot's loveing optics. Hotshot's lips hovered closely over her's. "We'll find 'em, Wave," he said gently. "I pormsie." Wave didn't need to ask him twice; she knew he'd keep his word. Wave gave a weak smile. "Thanks," she whipered, leaning in. Hotshot smiled. "Any time," he said. "Any time." Hotshot leaned in some and kissed her lips tenderly. Wave kissed back; there were still some dry tears on her face plate, but she didn't care.

**Oh oh oh oh**

Hotshot stroked her helm softly. Hotshot's promsieing words hung around in Wave's processer. "_We'll find 'em..." _They echoed over and over again.

**I could really use a wish right now**

_We'll have ta leave soon, _Wave said mentally. _-Yeah but not right now- _He answered back mentally. Wave's sad, angery, balled up feelings washed away like a waterfall and all she could think about was her lover. Hotshot.

**Like shooting stars**

_Hotshot? -Yeah?- I love you. -I love you, too- _Wave and Hotshot could stay like this forever. It was like this was ment to be; the invisible force, the invisible cord, all that unexplained things that seems to be happening to everyone, it didn't make sense, nor did they know what it was. But, at that very moment, they could care less about it. They loved each other to much to think about it.

**Oh-woah-oh-oh**

Only a single word popped into their processers at that moment. Soulmates

**A wish a wish right now.**

* * *

_Airplanes by B.o.b and Hayley Williams. This idea wouldn't leave me alone; I kept thinkin' 'bout it and thinkin' 'bout it and this is what I came up with. XP Just so you know, this is the night _before _Jazz & Cailey met, just incase you didn't catch that. XD_

_In the next fic we'll go back to Cailey & Jazz; I just wanted to show you some more romance between Wave and Hotshot and stuff._

_'Till next time! Review!_

_XD_


	11. Feelings

_**YAY! Chapter 11! XD So, we're back to Cailey and Jazz and its prestent day, so lets see what their up to! XD Oh and I gotta know, who voted on my poll? O.O Just say in your reviews, I just wanna know! XD Enjoy!**_

**__****Diclaimer: I do not own TFA, Hasbro does, not me! I own the stuff you guys don't recgonize in this fic**

**Soulmates; Chapter 11: Feelings**

* * *

Jazz tapped his digits on the couch. It had been two days since his encounter with Cailey; and ever since then, he's been getting these...feelings that he needed to go somewhere. Jazz sighed and got up from the couch and walked outside, thinking that he needed fresh air. Jazz stepped outside and into the hot summers sun. It felt nice to Jazz to be out in the hot, sticky, air of the middle of summer. But it didn't change the weird feeling to go somewhere.

Jazz sighed and shook his helms. _Maybe I should go for a drive. _Jazz thought.

He looked at the blue sky. He smiled. "Yeah," he said aloud. "I'll go for a quick drive." Jazz glanced at the door. "A quick drive," he echoed. Jazz transformed and drove down the road, without anyone knowing where he was going.

Well, Jazz didn't know where he was going either, frankliy. He was just going to go...somewhere.

Jazz let fate decide where he was going. He made a bunch of turns down the high-way. _Wow, _Jazz thought. _Fate sure knows where he's goin'! _Jazz made a right turn down a dirt road; a road he had never seen before. _Um, Fate? Where are ya takein' me_? Jazz thought. Jazz felt as if he needed to be here, like something...important was here_. What could be so important_? Jazz thought, starting to regert he ever came here.

Jazz say lots and lots of cottages along the road. Finally, he came up to a cottage with a run-down shack beside it with BAIT written in big blue letters. Jazz pondered at why he was here when he saw Cailey on a dock, fishing up some weird looking creatures.

She had on some rubber gloves; rubber boats, a plastic apron and a key around her neck with a little fish key-chain on it.

Cailey opened one of her nets and pulled out some skinny, slimly looking creature's and put it in a bucket that said WORMS in bold letters. Cailey flipped her bangs back, picked up the two buckets that were there and carried them to the shack. Cailey used her body to open the door. Jazz transformed and walked over to the shack and peered inside; Cailey was putting the buckets away, organizeing them and fixing up some poles that were on the floor. Jazz smiled. He tapped the glass door. Cailey looked up from fixing the poles. Jazz waved sheepsihly. Cailey made a uh laughing sound, walked from behind the counter and opened the door.

"What are you _doing _here?" Cailey said with a hint of laughter.

Cailey walked out and folded her arms. Jazz bent down more to her level, on one of his knees. "To tell ya truth," Jazz said. "I don't know." Cailey nodded, still smileing. Something about him just made Cailey smile.

An elderly lady came up to them with, what looked, her husband behind her. "Oh," The elderly woman said, causeing the two to look at her. "Is this a marrige pourposeul?" Cailey's eyes widened. Jazz's cheeks turned bright red. "Um," Cailey said awkwardly. Jazz glanced down at himself and realized why the lady thought he was pourposeing to Cailey. Jazz scrambled to his stabilizing servos.

"No!" They said at the same time quickly.

Her husband came up, his eyes wide. "Um," said the elderly man. "We can come back...another time." He said and dericted his wife to the car. Jazz and Cailey looked up at each other. "That was..." Jazz said, trying to find the words to describe what just happened.

"I don't think she's good with eyes," Cailey said. Jazz ridged and optic. Cailey smiled slightly. "'Cause, well, if she didn't, wouldn't she notice you were a robot?" Jazz smiled back. "I guess," he said. There was an awkward silence after that. Cailey shuffled her feet.

"So," she said.

"So,"

Cailey and Jazz looked up at each other and randomly burst out laughing. Cailey held onto Jazz for support. But, when she did, she got an electrical current that went through her and up to her head, causeing a colourful, nonpainful, yet powerful, exploushion in her brain. Cailey's knees buckled. "Whoa," she said. Cailey held onto Jazz as started to fall to the ground. "I gotcha!" Jazz said, holding onto her. Jazz felt the same exploshion but wasn't effected because of his Cyber-Ninga blocker in his processer; it blocked out any virus that encountered his processer. But this was differnt, it felt...natural. Jazz held onto a near by tree for support.

Luckily for them, thanks to the support, they didn't fall to the ground. Cailey rubbed her blond head. She sighed and let go of Jazz, slowly. Jazz let go of his grip on the tree.

Cailey groaned and rubbed her head. "You 'kay?" Jazz asked in a worried tone. Cailey gave a weak smile. "I-I'm fine," she said. Jazz nodded and bent down on_ both_ knees. Jazz moved a strand of hair from Cailey's eye and Cailey allowed his gentle touch. Cailey thought it felt wonderful for Jazz to touch her face; like the best thing in th world. Jazz thought it felt good to give a gentle touch on her cheek.

To bad he had to move. Jazz was very heasitned when his servo left her face; he didn't want to let her go, not for anything.

Cailey glanced behind her, then back at Jazz. "I've got to get back to work," Cailey said. Jazz nodded...then he got an idea. "I'll help ya!" he said, standing up as she went to go inside the store. Cailey turned her head around to look at him. "Really?" she asked. Jazz nodded with a smile. "Yep," Cailey smiled and shook her head. "Your just full of surprise's, aren't you?" Cailey said. Jazz gave her an innocent look.

Cailey shurgged. "Okay," she said. "Lets catch some more bait then." Cailey went back in the store and came back out with buckets, nets and a rope.

Jazz smiled as they walked back to the docks. The rest of the day went so fast; they catched some bait, teased each other with the bait the caught, sold them to fishermen that couldn't tke their eyes off Jazz, after her shift was over, they just sat on grass in Cailey's backyard. "And then Marcy cae into our lives," Cailey was telling Jazz about her life so far; she seemed to trust Jazz with this information. Jazz gave her a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry," he said. Cailey gave him a fake smile. "Its okay," she said. "Its not your fault." Cailey brought her knees up to her chest. "Sometime I think its _my _fault that she...died." Cailey said the last part queitly. She bit her lip when she felt tears in her eyes. Jazz frowned. "Hey, don't cry, little lady," Jazz said. He leaned down and stroked the tear away as gentle as he could. Cailey just stared into his blue visor. Jazz stared back, strokeing her cheek. They seemed to have some sort of connection with each other that allowed them to feel as if _the _needed each to survie; and only each other. "Y'know they say you can't live without your soulmate," Cailey whispered. Jazz gave her a kind smile. "And that you know when ya find yours when ya have a connection, am I right?" Jazz added. Cailey smiled. "Yeah," she said, takeing his hand. "And I think I found mine." Jazz leaned closer towards her. "Who would that be? My compation?" Jazz said jokeingly. Cailey chuckled. Jazz's lips hovered closely over Cailey's.

_"-Jazz? Where are you_?-" Optimus' voice over the com-link.

Jazz sighed heavly, straighted and answered the com link. "Yeah, OP?" Jazz said. Cailey had a look of dispointment. _"-Jazz? Where are you_?-" Optimus reapeted. Jazz sighed again. "I'm, uh, by the lake," Jazz said_. "-Why are you at the lake_?-" Optimus asked. Jazz thought of what to say next. "To, um," He glanced down at Cailey and smiled. "Ta catch some bait, for a friend." Jazz said with a wink. Cailey smiled back Optimus sighed_. "-Okay, just be back soon_-" Optimus said and cut of the link.

Jazz took his finger digit off the com-link. Cailey tilted her head slightly. "Who was that?" Cailey asked. "Optimus," Jazz said simpley. Cailey nodded. Jazz got up from his spot. "Well, I gotta go," he said.

Cailey nodded again, a bit sad that he had to leave. They walked to the front of the cottage. Jazz turned around and smiled. "I'll see ya later, kool kat." He said. "Yeah, see ya." Cailey said. Just as he was about to leave, Cailey motioned him to come down. Jazz blinked but obeyed anyway. Jazz got down to her eye level. Cailey grinned, stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Jazz gasped slightly. Cailey stood back down and smiled sweetly. She waved with her fingers. "Bye bye, Jazzy." Cailey said in a sing-song voice. Jazz smiled at her. "Bye, Cail," he said. He transformed and drove down the dirt road.

Cailey stared after him. She could've sworn she heard her mother say. "Good job, Cailey, good job."

* * *

Wave and Hotshot were lying on the couch; Wave had her helm on his shoulder plate, Hotshot had an servo around her waist, their legs entangled. Bumblebee changed the channel for the hunerdith time that day and it was starting to annoy Wave. Wave shot a glare at him. Bumblebee just gave an innocent look and changed the channel again. "Thats it," she said. And, as much as she didn't want to part with Hotshot, she got up and swiped the remote from Bumblebee's hand.

"Hey!" Bee said in surprise.

Wave smirked and shook the remote in her servo. Bumblebee got up angerily. "Gimme the remote back, Wave!" He said in angerily. Wave sticked her tounge out. "Come and get it, shorty!" Wave taunted. "Oh no you didn't!" Bee said, makeing a grab for the remote. Wave dodged him and ran to the other side of the room. Hotshot shook his helm with a smile. Bumblebee chased after her as the taunted each other.

Suddenly Jazz drove into the room and transformed. "Hey guys," he said. His optics went over to Bumblebee and Wave; Wave was lifting a reomte over helm, out of Bumblebee's reach. Wave looked up. "Hey, Jazz," she said quickly then turned her attention back to Bumblebee.

Jazz shook his helm. "Bee kept changein' the channel again?" Jazz asked. Sari looked up. "Yep," she said. Jazz chuckled and sat on the couch. "Yo, Wave!" Jazz said looking at Wave. Wave glanced up at Jazz. Jazz held up a servo. "Toss it over here!" Wave smiled and tossed the remote over to Jazz. Bumblebee growled. "Slag," he mumbled as Wave walked back to the couch.

She sat back in her oringanal postion with Hotshot and watched the TV. Bee sat back on the couch too. Sari gave him a look. He glanced over at her. "What?" he asked. Sari shook her head. "Nothin'" she said. Wave glanced over at Jazz.

"Hey, Optimus told us you were over at the lake," Wave said. Jazz nodded. "What were ya doin' there, anyway?" Wave asked. All optics/eyes went to him.

Jazz smiled. "I was helpin' a friend." he said.

No one knew what he was talking about, but the decided to let it go. Unaware of what happened at the lake.

* * *

_**Aanndd scene! XD So, now Cailey & Jazz have met and they are in love now! Sorta! XP I guess the elderly lady needs her eyes checked, huh? XD **_

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	12. A Little Fern

****

_**YAY! Chapter 12! XD OK, now that we know who Cailey & Wave, and that the found their soulmates and stuff, its time that we move onto different OC's. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, it belongs to its respected owners, all I own is the plot of this fic and the stuff you guys don't recognize._**

**Soulmates; Chapter 12: A Little Fern**

* * *

A a girl walked down the streets of Detroit. The girl had chestnut brown hair; chocolate brown eyes, light tan skin, green trimmed glasses, had on a, a green t-shirt with a whit heart in the middle, black and white sneakers and a gold bracelet. The brown haired girl was a little short for her age, which was seventeen. The girl walked down Main Street and walked into an apartmeant building.

She climbed some stairs and finally got to door that had 11 in red. She reached into her black purse and pulled out a set of keys. She pressed them into the key-hole, turned the key and opened the door.

"Guys, I'm home!" She called.

An eighteen year-old boy with black hair and deep brown eyes looked up from the television set and gave her a big grin. "Hey, squirt." He said. The girl rolled her eyes. "Shut-up, Reggie." She said, obviously annoyed with him. Reggie smirked and turned his attention back to the TV screen. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes came into the room holding a basket of laundry. "Hi, mom." The girl said.

Her mom smiled at her. "Hello, Fern," her mom said. Fern smiled back at her mom as her mother grabbed her own purse and headed out, Fern guessed to the laundromat. Fern put her purse on an end-table. "Where's dad?" Fern asked her brother. Reggie looked up at his sister. "Workin' late," he said and returned his attention to his TV program. Fern sighed. She practically never sees her dad anymore; he was so busy with his work, her father didn't have any time for the family, unless you counted the 'early morning rush'. But, in Fern's point of view, that hardly ever counted.

Sometimes she questioned her fathers love for them, but she didn't dare tell anybody. Fern nodded and made her way to her room, taking her purse with her.

Fern opened and closed her bedroom door behind her. Fern tossed her purse on her bed and sat on her computer chair. She pressed the power button on her desk-top computer and the computer buzzed to life as brand names popped up on the screen.

Fern flipped her her hair to the side when it fell over her eye. Then the screen saver and little icons appeared on the screen. Fern took the mouse and moved it over to the Internet Explorer Shortcut icon and clicked on it.

The Yahoo! page came onto the screen. Fern moved the mouse over to the Google button and clicked on it. The Google page flashed onto the screen. Fern typed MSN on the search engine and clicked on the search button. Fern pressed the first search suggestion that was there. The MSN page flashed onto her screen. She signed in and a chat icon appeared on . Fern smiled and clicked on it. It was her friend, Candy. For some some time, they chatted about teenage girl stuff; clothes, shoes, boys, and the subjects went on and on and on.

Fern sighed as she checked the time on the bottom of the screen. 3:30 _Almost dinner time. _Fern thought. Fern typed in that she had to go and logged off the Internet.

Fern sat back in her chair. She reached over and grabbed a sketch pad, pencil and started to doodle in it. "Fern! Dinner's on the table!" Her mothers voice floated from the dining room and into Fern's room. "I'll be right there!" Fern called.

She put her sketch pad and pencil on the table and made her way to the dining area. And a certain feeling of longing followed her.

* * *

Iron Hide stared out window of the Autobot base. For a while now, Hide has been having these feelings that wouldn't go away; like he needed to go some where and meet somebody. But he didn't know anybody else on Earth, besides his team and Optimus' team. Iron Hide shook his helm and his attention went back to the TV. "You OK, Hide?" Cailey asked from the top of the couch.

Jazz had introduced Cailey to everyone yesterday; everyone guessed that's were Jazz was the day before. Iron Hide gave a fake grin. "I'm fine," he lied.

Cailey gave him a hard look and nodded, returning her attention to the television screen. Truth was, Hide wasn't fine at all; he didn't know what to do about the feeling, the longing and the need to see somebody, he just couldn't get it out of his processor.

Iron Hide bit his lip and got up, the feeling not going away.

* * *

Fern lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The strange feeling of longing was tearing her heart out; she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what the feeling was or what it meant. Fern sighed and turned to the left. Fern looked at her digital clock. "Ten thirty PM." She said aloud. She sighed again and pulled the covers over herself. She shut her eyes, tying to fall asleep. No luck.

Fern groaned and sat up. She ran a hand through her chestnut hair and bit her lip. She glanced out the window that lead to a balcony. Fern got up, opened the slide window and walked outside.

A soft, cold, nice wind blew against her skin as soon as she walked outside. Fern leaned her arms against the rail, looking down at the streets below.

The wind blew her hair softly. Fern sighed and her chocolate eyes gazed over to the buildings across the road. Fern put a hand on her cheek, resting her elbow against the rail and sighed. She glanced up at the half moon_. What is this feeling_? Fern thought, her mind jumbled up with ideas. The wind blew again. She removed her arms form the rail and stared up at the sky. The feeling wanted her to go some where, to meet someone. Some where...

Fern eyes narrowed down at the streets of Detroit. She was reminded of her old home in New Jersey. She was glad she moved from her home town to Detroit; because er old apartmeant would get _extremely _hot in the summer time. And she got away from her old mean teacher's.

Fern smiled at that. Fern gave on last glance at the scene and headed back inside her room. She closed the window and crawled back under the her covers and rested her head against the soft pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, she rolled to her left, becoming face-to-face with the slant wall. Fern pulled the covers over her ear and blinked her eyes closed. Fern finally fell to sleep. But, just before she did, a single word popped into her brain.

Iron Hide.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! XD So, I guess you can guess who's Iron Hide's soulmate, huh? ;) Keep in mind that Fern is a little short for her age._**

**Fern: *whacks me in the head* I'm not _that _short!**

**Me: OW! *Rubs head* Just let it go! *She walks away angrily***

**__****Anyways, 'Till next time! Review!**

**_XD_**


	13. Sparks Fly

****

_**YAY**__****__! _Chapter 13! XD So, now we know who Fern is and pretty much know who's her soulmate and that stuff. So on with the fic! Enjoy!

********

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, blah, blah, blah, all I own are Ironoides, blah, blah. Oh lets just get on with the fic! DX_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 13: Sparks Fly**

* * *

Fern munched on her Corn Pops cereal thoughtfully. Fern glanced up at the clock. 11:23 Fern smiled. She picked up her cereal bowl, her orange juice glass and placed them on the kitchen counter. Fern glanced over at the couch; Reggie was playing his DS with his legs scrambled over the couch, deep in the game. Fern rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing you chores, Reggie?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Reggie glanced up briefly at his sister. "Nah," he said. "I'll just let you do it, squirt."

Fern folded her arms across her chest. "Well you just forget about that, _Reg," _she said. Reggie ignored his little sister-no pun intended-and continued to play his game councail. Fern huffed and grabbed her purse off the end table, whacking him in the head in the progess. "Ow!" Reggie yelled out in surprise, rubbing his head.

Reggie glared at Fern. "What was that for?" he asked. Fern smiled evily. "Sorry," she said sarcaisticly. Reggie groaned in pain and went back to playing his game. Fern opened the apartment door "I'm gonna go out for a walk!" Fern called. "Later," Reggie said, compeletly unintersted. "Have a good day, sweetie." Fern's mom said, looking up from her own breakfast. Fern waved and walked out of the apartment, closeing the door behind her. Fern climbed down the stairs of the building. Once outside, she walked down the streets of Detroit. Fern didn't know where she was going, she felt as if...she needed to some where. Now.

She was completely unaware of what was going happen next...

******

* * *

**

"Dark Star!" Moonbeam shouted. Dark Star glanced up from the make shift chair. "What?" he said. Moonbeam pointed angrily at him. "There's another Ironoide out there and your just gonna sit there!" X-Fire nodded in agreement. "She's right Y'know," X-Fire said. Dark Star made an angry expression. "Why do

_I _always have to go? Why can't you guys go?" Dark Star asked.

"'Cause I've gotta train that worthless piece of scrap, Luna," Moonbeam explained. "And I've gotta train the bot they call, Hammerhead," X-Fire said, pointing in the direction of the prison cell.

Dark Star sighed heavly. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll go." Dark Star got up and flew to Earth.

******

* * *

**

Iron Hide glanced out the window. He had this...feeling that he needed to go some where. Hide sighed and got up. "Guys!" he called. Optimus looked up from the monitor. "Yeah?" Ratchet said, coming out of the medic-bay, Arcee behind him. "I'm gonna take a little drive," Iron Hide said, gabbing his thumb digit to the door. Optimus nodded and returned his attention back to the monitor.

Iron Hide transformed and drove onto the road. Possibly making the best decision of his life.

******

* * *

**

Fern walked down an empty street of Down Town Detroit. Fern was wondering why she thought she needed to come here

_. Oh well_, Fern thought. She did a little skip as she walked. Then she came to a stop.

The sound of jets filled her ears.

"What the...?" Fern said, looking up at the sky...and paled instantly. "Oh my God!" Fern exclaimed, backing up.

Decepticon.

Fern had seen those types of robot's on the news now and then. The Decepticon seemed to be looking for something...

He spotted her.

A smirk appeared on his lips. He dove down at Fern, blasting away. Fern screamed in terror and ran for her life. She jumped at every blast. "Dance, organic! Dance!" the male 'Con taunted. Fern just kept on running. "HELP!" Fern yelled at the top of her lungs. "HELP ME!" To bad for Fern that she wasn't the _best _runner in the world; she was slowing down, fast. Then she reached a dead end-litterly.

Fern turned around. _Crap. _She thought.

The Decepticon pearpered to fire-then another robot tackled him. Fern blinked twice. "Huh?" she gasped. Then she regonized the robot right away; he was an Autobot, she had also seen them on TV and they were always fighting the Decepticon's.

The 'Con landed on the ground with a loud _thud. _He screamed out in pain and glared deathly at the Autobot. He pushed the bot off him and started blasting. "LOOK OUT!" Fern yelled in fear of what might happen to the Autobot. The orange bot looked up and dodged the attack. The 'Con growled and glared at Fern. "Come here, you!" He said, takeing out a seith. _He has a seith now? _Fern thought and screamed. "Leave her alone, Decepticlown!" The orange bot said, tackleing the 'Con again. The Decepticon swung his seith around blindly. The orange bot pinned the black 'Con to the ground and punched him in the face plate rapidly. "Pick...on somebody...your own...size!" He said between punch's. The black 'con growled and pushed the Autobot off of himself. He swung the seith at the A-bot across his chest plate. The bot hollowed in pain. Fern gasped. "NO!" She yelled. The black Decepticon didn't hear her. The orange bot gritted his dental plates together. He groaned and swung his fist at the 'con, sucessfully punching him in the stomach. The 'con stumbled backwards, holding onto his stomach, obviously in pain. The orange bot got up and turned all white. He grabbed a street light post, pulled it out and swatted the 'con with it in the chin. He stumbled backwards slightly and swung his seith. The Autobot dodged it and whacked the D-con in helm. The 'con didn't waste any time. He punched the Autobot in the chest plate but it didn't do any damge to him. The 'con gave a look of confusion. The Autobot smirked. "My turn." The bot said and punched the 'con in the chest plate. The D-con fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Fern stared at the scene in silence. "Whoa," she breathed. The 'con stumbled up and flew away, purpleish pink lquid dripping out of his chest plate.

The Autobot turned back to his normal colour's and sighed. He turned to Fern. "You OK?" He asked. Fern came out of her hideing spot and walked up to him. "Yeah," she said, a small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks to you." Fern took one of of his finger digits. He smiled. "What's your name?" he asked. "Fern. What's yours?" Fern answered. "Iron Hide." Hide said. The feeling the had was getting stronger.

Fern suddenly felt an eclctrical current go from her arm and up to her brain, causeing a colourful, nonpainful, yet powerful, exploshion in her mind, causeing her knees to buckle. "Hey, are you OK?" Hide asked, a little to late though. Fern fell and Iron Hide caught her. "I got you, Fern!" he said.

********

Sparks fly

**Its like electircity I might die **

_What's going on? _Fern thought. _-I don't know- _Iron Hide said telepathicly. Fern or Iron Hide knew what was going on, all they knew was that it was happening.

**When I forget how to breathe **

They seemed to see what the other person was thinking; they could see their thoughts, their minds, their past lifes, their...feelings. Iron Hide saw a colourful, ball of of energy that was just floating through life, all though there was some, dark, gray, strom clouds that fogged a part of her mind. Fern saw a glowing orb that was just going along with life, that had some shadowy parts of his mind.

**You get closer and there's now where I'd rather be**

Iron Hide felt as if he known this girl all his life cycle. _This is... _Fern said, trying to think up some words for what was happening to them. But Fern couldn't think up anything. Iron Hide saw an image of a man that was rushing out of an apartment, obviously in a hurry. -_Who's that_?- Hide asked. Fern sent a wave of saddness over to him_. That's my dad; he's always in a rush_. Fern explained. Iron Hide sadened; when he was a sparkling, his mech creater always had time for him_. -I'm sorry_- Hide said, feeling guilty about bringing it up. Fern sighed mentally_. Its _OK She said.

**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**

In reality, Iron Hide noticed how close their lips were. Fern giggled. Iron Hide smiled; it was like hearing wind chimes, beautiful.

**And nothing matters but these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen**

Fern was lying on his chest plate and Iron Hide had a hand on her back. Fern read his thoughts about her laugh and smiled. _Your sweet. _She said mentally. Hide blushed slightly, forgeting that they could read each others minds. Fern caught an image of a big chinned robot, barking orders at other Autobot's. _-That's Sentinel,- _Hide explained to her. _-A real aft hole.- _Fern made _tsst _sound and shook her head, guessing that 'aft hole' ment ass hole.

**'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**

_-It does.- _Hide said, reading her thoughts. Fern put a hand on his cheek.

**Almost piece I've been trying to find falls right into place your all that it takes **

They both secretly wished that tis moment would never end between them; the pyschic connection between them, was to strong to break. _-Its weird,- _Hide said. _-I just met you, but I tink I'm in love.- _Fern's smile got even bigger.

**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you when I'm I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**

_I think I am, too. _Fern said.

**And all the questions I-ve been asking in my head like are you the one should I really trust**

Iron Hide smiled and, useing the telepathic bond they had, he sent her a wave of warmth and comfort. Fern grinned and sent him a wave of trust.

**Crystal claer it comes when I'm kissing you **

They both realized then, that they were in love.

**Past loves they never got very far wall's up, made sure I gaurded my heart**

_This is nice. _Fern said telepathicly, finally thinking of something to say. _-Yes it is.- _Iron Hide said, agreeing with her.

**And I promise I wouldn't do this 'till I knew it was right for me **

Fern suddenly forgot to breathe, it was so magical to her.

**But no one (no one) No guy that I met before could make me (make me) feel so secure**

Iron Hide felt he could do anything at the moment. Anything.

**And have you noticed I lose my focuse and the world around me disappears**

Regertable, Iron Hide knew he had to leave. "I gotta go now," he said. Fern nodded and jumped off him, just as he got up. "I'll see you tomrrow then?" Fern asked, eager to see him again. Just as egar to see her again, Iron Hide nodded. "Yep," he said. Fern motioned him to come down. Iron Hide shrugged and bowed hs head down to her level. Fern smiled and kissed his lips.

**When I'm you it all starts making sense**

Iron Hide's optics widened in surprise but her closed them when he realized how wonderful this was.

**And all the questions I've been asking in my head like are you the one I should really trust**

_Now _Iron Hide could do anything.

**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

Their lips parted and Iron Hide stood up with a grin on his face plate.

**I've never felt nothing like this you're makingme open up no point in even trying to fight this it kinda feels like love**

"I'll see you tomrrow, Fern," Iron Hide said. Fern smiled sweetly. "See ya!" she said. Hide smiled, transformed and drove off.

**'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find**

Fern couldn't stop smileing. _I think I just met my soulmate. _Fern thought to herself.

**Falls right into place your all that it takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

Fern looked back at the once dead end spot and noticed that her purse was there. _Must've dropped it, _Fern thought, walking over to pick it up.

**Whe I'm kissing you it all starts making senseand all the questionsI've been asking in my head**

Fern picked it up and made her way back home.

**Like are you the one should I really trust cyrstal clear it becomes**

With Iron Hide was the only thing on her mind.

**When I'm kissing you.**

**_Kissing You by: Miranda Cosgrove. Well what did ya think of that? XD 'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	14. Just a Blurr

****

_**YAY! Chapter 14! XD So anyways, now that we know Cailey, Fern, Wave and so on and so on, Its time to see what happened to Blur! Enjoy!**_

**____****Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**

**Soulmates; Chapter 14: Just A Blur**

* * *

"I hate dis job," an mataince bot complained to his companion. The red and silver Autobotbesidehim rolled his optics. "Quit your complainin'!" The silver and red one snapped at the orange and green one. "The faster we clean out the garbage shoot, the faster we'll get outta here!" The green and orange bot groaned and picked up some more garbage...until something caught his optic.

"Huh?" he gasped and glanced over to the glowing object; it was a blue and white cube. "Hey, Red," the orange bot shook his companion's shoulder plate. Red looked at his partner, slightly annoyed. "What, Speed Runner?" Red said. Speed Runner pointed to the blue and white cube. "Look," Red followed Speed Runner's gaze. His optics widened in shock. "What the pit is that?" Red asked. Speed Runner gave him a fear stricken face plate. "I don't know!" The two bots walked over cautiously. Speed Runner exteneded a servo to touch it. "Don't touch it!" Red said.

Speed Runner looked up at him. "We gotta find out what the slag this is," Speed Runner said. Speed Runner touched it-and got a shock. "GAH!" He yelled in surprise. "Speed!" Red shouted. Speed Runner rubbed his helm. "Dat hurt," he mumbled.

It glowed even brighter. Red's optics widened in terror. "Its gonna blow!" he exclaimed. "RUN!" Speed Runner yelled and hid, Red behind him. They hid behind a large pile of garbage. They peered over the edge, curious when they didn't hear a _boom_. They gasped when they saw a blue and white Autobot take they cubes place. "Oh my Primus!" Red breathed. Speed Runner glanced over at Red. "What?"

"That's Blur!"

* * *

"I'm gonna beat ya, Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he pressed some buttons on the Wii controller. Sari made her avatar punch Bee's avatar. "In your dreams!" Sari retorted. Caileyshook her head and put her cheek against Jazz's as she brought up one of her knee's. Jazz smiled thoughtfully. Bumblebee grinned madly. "Time ta use my special move!" Bee said and pressed a button...and the game turned off.

"Huh?" Bumblebee gasped in shock. "Hey!" Sari complained. Bulkhead looked up from a paintingwith a grin. "Wow, Bee," Bulkhead said sarcastically. "Your 'special move' turned off the game!" Bumblebee glared at the big mech, while Fern giggled from Iron Hide's shoulder plate; Iron Hide had introduced Fern to everyone three days ago.

Bumblebee mumbled a curse and rebooted the game, causing it to go were Sari and Bumblebee left off. Wave sighed, slightly annoyed with them; since they have been playing that game for over six hours and it was getting old, real fast. Wave leaned over, smiling evilly. "Well," she said. "I can show just how special a move can be." Wave pressed a button on Sari's controller, causing Bee's avatar to fall to the ground. Bumblebee's optics widened in surprise, while Sari smiled brightly.

"Yay! I won!" Sari cheered.

Bumblebee glared at Wave. "Hey! That's not fair!" The hyper-bot exclaimed. Sari smiled sweetly. "I think its fair," she said. Wave smiled. "That's why I think she's best thing that ever happened to ya, Bee," Wave said.

Sari and Bumblebee's optics widened. Wave rolled her optics. "Oh don't give me the 'I don't know what your talkin' 'bout' look," Wave said, folding her servos. Fern leaned in with interest. "Can we?" Cailey asked, looking at Wave. The Ironoide grinned and looked back at Sari and Bumblebee. "Don't think I can't hear ya moanin' from Bee's berthroom!" Wave exclaimed, pointing at them. Fern, Cailey and Bulkhead burst out laughing while Prowl looked up from his mediation with interest. Optimus looked at Sari and Bumblebee curiously while the two blushed madly.

"Is Wave-" Optimus began but never finshedbecause something zipped into the room. "What was-?" Cailey began but Bumblebee inturruped. "Blur!" Bee said. Blur stopped in his tracks and looked at the Autobot's.

"-" Blur said in fast talk but Wave but up a servo for him to stop. "Slow down there, Speed boy," Wave said. Wave glanced back at the others. "Now," she said and a confused look came over her face plate. "What did he say?" Bumblebee and Bulkhead shrugged. "I dunno, beautiful," Hotshot said. "I said," Blur said, slowing down a bit. "That I came back to online, some how, and I came here to tell you guys that Lugnut and Shockwave just broke out of the stcokades!" Everybot gasped. "Oh no!" Arcee exclamied.

But Wave just smiled. "That's good," she said. Everyone gave her an odd look. Wave smile got bigger.

"So now I can, personally, kick their afts for what they did all those mega-cycles ago!"

* * *

Lugnut and Shockwave flew towards an abonded space shuttle. "Are you sure this is the place, Lugnut?" Shockwave asked. "Of course I'm sure! Lord Megatron said it would be here!" Lugnut said. Shockwave sighed as they came into the shuttle. Moonbeam looked up from the make shift chair. "Finally," she said, "your here." Moonbeam got up and X-Fire got up from the make shift couch and walked up to them.

Shockwave looked around. "Where is Dark Star?" he asked. "Right here," Dark Star's voice said. Dark Star limped into the room with a energony (bloody) servo. Moonbeam giggled. "There he is," X-Fire said.

Lugnut's optic widened. "What happened to you, Dark Star?" Shockwave asked. Dark Star shook his helm. "You don't wanna know, trust me,"

* * *

Candy Martin watched the television thoughtfully. Candy had sun-kissed skin; emerald green eyes, deep blond hair, was wearing a sleeveless green shirt, a pink wrist band, faded blue jeans , a pink scarf and light pink, white and purple NIKE sneakers. A brown and white collie trotted up to her and put his head on her lap. Candy smiled at her collie. "Hey, Noah," Candy said. Noah barked happily.

Candy smiled and returned her attention back to the TV screen. Candy took a hand full of chips in her hand and picked up one and plopped it in her mouth. She picked up the remote and changed the channel.

A blond haired woman came into the room and put her hands on her hips. "Candace, honey," the woman said, causing Candy to look up. "Its a beautiful day; why don't you go outside?" Candy rolled her eyes. "_It _was a beautiful day, mom," Candy said. Her mother raised an eyebrow. Candy got up and opened the curtain; it was pouring. "Never mind..." her mother said quietly and walked away.

Candy smiled and patted Noah. Candy walked over to her room. Once their, Candy lied on her bed. For three days, Candy has been having these...feelings about...something. Her best friend, Fern, had told her that she'd had been having the same feelings as Candy did.

_I guess we have the same thing. _Candy thought.

It felt like a rope had been tied around her waist and wanted to pull her towards...something.

Noah trotted in her bedroom and licked her hand, thus making the seventeen year-old to smile. Candy sat up on her bed and picked up her guite and started to play. She started to sing her favorite song.

"_We were both young, when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts; I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you making your way through the crowd and say 'hello' but little did I know; that you were Romeo and you throwin' pepples and my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet and I was cryin' on the staircase, beggin' ya please don't go! And I said; Romeo take me some where we can be alone? I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run; you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, its a love story, baby, just say yes. And I sneak out, to the garden to see you, we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while but you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet!' But you were everything to me and I was beggin' ya please don't go! And I said Romeo take me some where we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run; you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, its a love story, baby, just say yes, Romeo save me; their tryin' to tell me how to feel, this love is diffacult but its re-al don't be afraid we'll make it out of business its a love story, baby just say yes,"_

_*Guitar*_

_"Oh oh oh,"_

_*Guitar*_

_"And I got tired of waiting; wonderin' if you were ever comin' around, my faith in you was faaaading and when I met you on the out skirts of town and I said; Romeo save me I've been feelin' so alone, is this in my head I don't know what to think, he knelts to the ground and rolls out a ring and says; Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone, I love you and THATS all I really know; I talked to your dad, your pickin' a white dress, its a love story, baby, just say: yes,"_

_"Oh oh oh, uh-oh oh,"_

_"And we were both young, when I first saw, you."_

Candy sighed and put her guitar down. Usually, when she sang that song, she would usually feel better but, today, that didn't work. Candy lied back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wish _my _Romeo would come around some day..." Candy murmered to herself.

Little did she know, that her Romeo, was closer than she thought...

* * *

_**Love Story By: Tayler Swift. Cliffy! XD So, now we know who Candy is-sorta-and now Blur's back! Yay! XD *Dances* F.Y.I Candy doesn't live in an apartment, she lives in an actual home, so, yeah. XP**_

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	15. A Candy's Love

_**Yay! Chapter 15! XD Oh and if you are reading my fic Left In The Dust, don't worry; chap 3 is in progress! XD Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 15: The Love of Candy**

* * *

"Candy! Time to get up!" Candy's mothers voice called from downstairs to upstairs. Candy groaned and rolled over on her side. "I'm coming," she called as she forced herself out of bed. Candy rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at the clock. Candy groaned and stood up, got dressed and jogged down stairs. She sat at the dining room and munched on her Cheerios-that her mother had given her-and glanced down at Noah.

"Hey, boy!" Candy cooed, thus jerking the dogs head up. Noah wagged his tail excitedly from under the table with a happy bark. Candy smiled adoringly at her collie and patted him on the head.

A man with black hair walked into the room with a smile. "Good morning," he said thoughtfully. Candy looked up at him. "Hey, dad," she said and returned her attention back to Noah, whom put his head on her lap. Her mother looked up at her father with a smile. "Good morning," her mom said. Her dad took a bagel and ate it thoughtfully. "Well," he said, "I'm off." Her dad, taking the bagel with him, headed out the door. Candy guessed to work. Candy took one last scoop of her cereal and put it on the kitchen counter, Noah following. "Well," Candy said. "I guess I'll be goin' to then."

Candy, motioning Noah to follow her, headed out the door. "Where are going?" Candy's mother demanded. Candy, not bothering to look at her mom, said. "To the fields," she said, opening the door, with Noah following her. Candy knew a special place in woods that was full of fields; beautiful, wild, open fields that were great for Noah to run around. "'Kay," her mom said.

Candy closed the door behind her and jogged up her backyard; which lead to the fields. Noah broke into a run. Candy smiled playfully. "Oh, you wanna race, huh?" Candy said, picking up speed. "Alright!"

Candy ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. Giggling and barking, Noah and Candy ran through the woods; jumping over branch's, fallen down trees, rock's and logs. Finally, they reached one of the wide open fields. "Wow," Candy breathed. The opened fields always took Candy's breath away; the beautiful wild flowers, the colourful butterfly's that flew around, the gigantic, wide open, beautiful, emerald green grass that would, in the imagination, could hear a soft song when the wind blew. Candy smile grew wide as Noah barked in ecitment; almost in a _'I wanna play! I wanna play!' _kind of way.

Candy grinned at her dog lovingly. "You wanna play, Noah?" Candy asked, which in return got a yipe. "I guess that's dog for _'duh'_." she said with a laugh. Noah wagged is tail, did a little spin and barked happily again. Candy laughed. They jogged over to the field...untill something caught the seventeen year-old's eye.

Candy turned her head over to a few yards from her. "Huh?" she gasped. She saw something glowing from there. Noah seemed to notice it too because he was jumping around and barking. She jogged over to the glowing object and bend down to get a good look at it. "Its a crystal," Candy breathed. The crystal was an unearthly blue that glowed radiantly in the sunlight.

Noah continued to bark excitedly. Candy put her her hand under it, scooping it up in her hand and stood. "Now what person in their right minds would throw a _crystal _away?" she asked. Noah barked some more in exceitment. Candy shrugged and pulled out some wire that was just lying around in her pocket. Cany tied the string around the top of the crystal, tied the two ends of the wire together and put it around her neck, like a necklace. _Cool. _Candy thought.

Little did Candy know that doing that, would do alot more then what she bargened for...

* * *

Cailey hopped out of Jazz as he stopped in front of her house. Jazz transformed with a big grin on his face. "See ya later, lil' lady," Jazz said. Cailey smiled back at Jazz. "See ya, Jazzy," she motioned Jazz to bend down, which Jazz did, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Jazz smiled and transformed. As Jazz left, Cailey skipped carelessly into her home. All though a certain man was watching her from the living room window.

Kyle sighed heavily as she walked into the room. "Hello, daddy," Cailey said in a sing song voice. Kyle turned around to face her. "Bud," he said, causing Cailey to stop in her track's. Kyle motioned her to sit on the couch. "We gotta talk."

Cailey and Kyle sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" Cailey asked, then a idea popped into her brain causingher to smile. "Did you and Marcy break-up? Oh joy!" Cailey cheered. Kyle chuckled at her. "No, no," he said. She pouted. "Awwww," she whined. Kyle shook his head. "No, its 'bout you and that...robot..." he said, an awkward feeling crept into the room. Cailey raised an eyebrow. Cailey had told her father about the Autobot's and her and Jazz since Cailey got a formal introduction with them.

"What 'bout Jazzy?" Cailey asked.

**(A/N: Trust me! He isn't gonna go into the conversantion you think it is! o.0) **Kyle sighed at the floor and looked back up at his daughter. "I just...don't want you to...get hurt or somethin'." Kyle said.

Cailey shook her head. "Dad," she said. "Jazz isn't that kinda dude! He's...special." Cailey said, going into Lala land.

Kyle sighed. "I know," he said. "I just don't want to see you-" Kyle was interrupted by Cailey. "I'm not gonna get hurt; trust me." she said with a sweet smile. Kyle smiled. "I know, bud, I know," the two embraced each other in a hug. "Its your shift in the Bait Shack," Kyle said as the parted. Cailey sludged her shoulders.

"Awwww man!"

* * *

Candy stared up at the sky with Noah's head on her chest. Candy sighed and fiddled with her necklace. _I wonder who would throw this away? _Candy pondered. She shrugged as a monarch butterfly flew over to her and landed gracefully on her nose. Candy giggled at the monarch, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Beautiful," Candy breathed in amazement as it flew away.

She stared down at her necklace. Suddenly her feeling of needing someone got stronger.

* * *

Optimus looked at the screen; bored out of his processor. Optimus sighed and fiddled with the buttons, thinking of what happened in the last twenty-four hours; Blurr was staying with them now-because of this weird feeling he had-Lugnut and Shockwave had broke out of the stockades, everyone was suspicious about Bumblebee and Sari now and Arcee and Ratchet were...some where.

Suddenly a small blink on the screen popped up, snapping Optimus out of his boredom. "An All-Spark fragment!" Optimus exclaimed.

Wave glanced up from the couch. "Whatdya say, boss-bot?" Wave asked. Optimusl ooked over. "An All-Spark fragment," he said. "The All-Spark...disburst and its fragments got scattered everywhere."

Wave nodded. "And?" she said. "And one of them came up on the screen," the Prime said. "I need someone to-" "I'll do it!" Blurr volunteered, before the Prime could finishhis sentence. Optimus smiled and nodded. "Alright, Blurr, it seems to be some where in the forest." Optimus informed the speed-bot. Blurr nodded. "I'm on it!" he said and zipped out of there as if her were on fire. Fern stared after him in surprise. "God he's fast," Fern exclaimed.

Blurr raced down the streets in vehacle mode. Blurr had this strange feeling that he needed somebody, somebody to...love. _Strange, very strange. _Blurr thought. He felt as if a rope was tied around him and was pulling him.

Blurr's feeling was got stronger as he transformed and entered the woods...

* * *

X-Fire stared lazily at the monitor with a yawn out of boredom; he had been starring at the monitor for steller-cycles and, so far, nothing has shown up. Suddenly a blink on the screen appeared. X-Fire grinned. "Finally! Some action!" X-Fire exclaimed.

He pressed some buttons and it turned out to be from Earth. "Hey, Dark-" "No way!" Dark Star said from behind him while Shockwave was fixing his wounds. "Absolutely not!" X-Fire grinned. "Oh c'mon, Star," X-Fire said. Dark Star shook his helm. "There is no way on Cybertron am I going back to that pit hole!" Dark Star snapped. X-Fire sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll go." Moonbeam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hurry back," Moonbeam said filrtly.

X-Fire smiled. "I'll try..." he said and kissed her lips. Shockwave waved a servo. "Please, X-Fire, kiss your girlfriend _after _you retreved the All-Spark fragment." Shcokwave said. Moonbeam rolled her optics at Shockwave as the parted.

X-Fire waved and flew off to Earth...

* * *

Candy was playing another running game when she heard the sound of something running. Candy stopped in her tracks and looked uo at the dense trees. "Huh?" she gasped. Noah followed her gaze and barked. Suddenly a big blue and white blur zipped pass them. Candy covered her face with her arms to not get dust in her eyes, while Noah barked madly at the thing tha zipped passed them.

Suddenly the zipping thing stopped in its tracks and turned around. Candy gasped. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, backing up a bit. The robot waved a hand in fornt of him. "Its OK, I'm not gonna hurt you!" the robot said fast. Surprisingly enough, Candy understood him.

A trusting feeling came over her. Noah was barks became queit as Candy aporched the gaint. "Okay," she said with a nod, unsure of what else to do.

"What's your name?" Candy asked.

The bot smiled at Candy. "I'm Blurr. What's your name?" he added. Candy smiled back. "I'm Candy and this is my dog, Noah." Candy guestured to Noah. Noah yiped and did a little twirl. Blurr chuckled at Noah, then returned his attention back to Candy. Candy's smile got bigger as she came closer. Unsure of what they were doing, they reached out to each other. Their hands almost touched when the sound of jets filled the air.

Candy gasped and they both looked up at the sky; another robot flew down on the ground. He looked at them and smiled.

"Wel," he said. "It looks like I'm gonna have ta fight you for the All-Spark fragment, huh?"

* * *

_**DUNDUNDUN! *Dramatic music* XD I'll put the battle for tomrrow. 'Till next time! Review!**_

**_XD_**


	16. The Battle

****

****

_**Yay! Chapter 16! XD OK, we're gonna flip back and forth with the battle and Wave and Hotshot. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 16: The Battle**

* * *

Blurr charged at X-Fire with a _WHOOSH _and swung his fist at X-Fire. X-Fire did a little back-flip, sucessfully dodgeing it. Blurr growled and zipped another charge at X-Fire. Blurrr ran hit X-Fire in the chest-plate, knocking the mech of his staiblizing servos. X-Fire grunted and took out a sword. He pressed a button on it and the blade turned into flames. Candy gasped as X-Fire swung his sword at Blurr; the speed-bot jumped swiftly out of the way and punched X-Fire in the cheek.

X-Fire growled at Blurr and punced him in the shoulder plate. He groaned in pain as X-Fire punched him in the neck. Candy's emerald eyes widened. "NO!" She yeled as Blurr started to lose his balance. X-Fire didn't seem to hear her because he was still hammering Blurr. Blurr glared at X-Fire and punched the Decepticon in the chest plate, again.

X-Fire bit his lip and glared at Blurr, whom just smirked at him. "Your gonna pay for that, Zippy!" X-Fire spat. Blurr's smirk dropped. "Don't call me 'Zippy!'" Blurr thundered and zipped around X-Fire. The Decepticon screamed out in surprise as Blurr picked up speed. Noah barked at the crazily. "Stop it, Noah!" Candy hissed at her dog. She didn't notice the All-Spark fragment glow a little. Blurr was running faster and faster, causing a tornado to form around X-Fire. The 'con was lifted off the ground and was spinning round and round.

Candy couldn't help but smile. _Guess I know that I shouldn't call him 'Zippy'. _She thought, still not noticing her crystal glow brighter. Finally, X-Fire gritted his dental plates and swung his fire sword at Blurr-and sucessed. Blurr hollowed in pain and fell to the ground with a loud _THUD. _Candy gasped in horror.

Blurr moaned in pain and tried to get up, no luck. He rolled over on his back plate; showing that a, long, burn mark was on his chest plate. Noah's barks grew louder but Candy ignored them "BLURR!" Candy screamed as X-Fire slashed him in his stabilizing servo. Blurr was in a whole world of pain and all he could hear were Candy's shrieks of terror. "BLURR! NO!" She screamed for the second time. X-Fire was well aware if her screaming, but just didn't care. "Later, Autobot," X-Fire rasped and held up his sword in a stabbing position. Candy screamed in horror, knowing what was going to happen to Blurr.

Suddenly, the bight from the crystal was so bright that Candy finally looked down with a gasp. Noah ignored it and continued to bark a X-Fire. X-Fire lowered his fire sword. Candy didn't feel fear anymore, no she felt...Angry. And she rarely ever felt angry. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Candy yelled at X-Fire at the top of her lungs. X-Fire glanced up at Candy and smirked. "Whatdya gonna do? Scream at me to stop? Ha! That's rich, kid!" He said.

The glowing got brighter the more angry Candy got. X-Fire shook his helm at Candy as her hands bald up into fists. "Candy...run..." Blurr gasped. Candy shook her head. Noah barked at X-Fire and it was starting to get on X-Fire's nerves. "Miserable organic," he scoffed. X-Fire held up a null-ray gun at Noah. Candy was now furious with the 'con. Candy stepped in front of Noah with her arms speard apart. "You'll have ta got through ME FIRST!" Candy said, her voice getting louder. X-Fire shrugged with a smile. "'Kay," he said simply. He aimed at Candy and Noah.

_**BOOM!**_

It went off.

* * *

Wave lied on her berth, fiddling with her locket. And, of course, she was thinking of her family. But not in a sad way; no she was thinking how would react to her dating an Cybertrion. Of course her siblings would be all for it, but her parents...that was a different story. Before the explosion of Irontrion, Ironoide's were not allowed to have any interaction with Cybertron; the reason Wave was unsure of.

Wave pictured what DG would do if he found out, since he was the 'protective older brother' he was; Wave guessed that DG would take Hotshot by the throat, shaking him and yelling. "STAY AWAY FROM WAVE!" Wave laughed at that. "What?" Hotshot asked. Wave glanced up at the door. Hotshot closed the door behind him and walked over to Wave. The Ironoide burst out into laughter again.

"What?" Hotshot asked again, chuckleing himself.

Wave shook her helm, shaking with laughter. "Nothing, nothing," she said. Hotshot sighed and glanced at her necklace, getting closer to her. He wrapped a servo around her waist, the other holding her locket, which she was holding too.

Hotshot rested his cheek against her helm. "You really miss 'em, don't ya?" Hotshot asked. Wave smirked. "Its like you can read my processor!" Wave exclaimed. They both chuckled. Wave's optics narrowed down back to the locket. Hotshot sighed, pondering why Wave was laughing...then an idea popped into his processor. Hotshot looked down at her. "Are you worried that your folks might not like me, if they ever meet me?" Hotshot asked. Wave grinned sheepishly. Thinking fast, she said. "Have I ever told you that your the; Best Boyfirend Ever?" Wave wrapped her servos around his neck and pressed her cheek against, embracing him in a some what hug.

Hotshot laughed and hugged back. He kissed her helm. "Of course they'll like you," Wave said. Then she thought about a little more. "Well, sorta." Hotshot made a _tsst _sound and gave her a, slight, playful push. Wave giggled. Hotshot nibbled on her audios lovingly.

Wave kissed his cheek. "Y'know," she whispered. "If you ever _do _meet my family...then you might wanna make a break for it." Hotshot's optics widened. "Your joking, right?" He asked nervously. Wave smirked. "Only if you wanna get hurt," she said. The colour in Hotshot's face plate drained away. He gulped nervously.

Wave laughed and kissed his lips Hotshot started talking to Wave mentally. _-Your mean.- _he said. Wave giggled.

_Only because I love you. Wave_ answered.

And they stayed like that for a long time. Unaware of what was happing in the woods...

* * *

Noah barked rabidly and Candy was screaming at the very top of her lungs; so loud, that her lungs burned in pain. But it all seemed to be going in slow motion for Blurr; seeing Candy in mortal danger just...made something tick inside him. His body was burning in pain but he ignored it completely.

Blurr bald his servos into fists and her gritted his denatl plates. He got to his stablilizing servos and zipped to Candy and Noah's rescue. He grabbed Noah by his hine legs and Candy by the waist; he zipped a few yards away from X-Fire's range, holding the two to his chest plate. Candy's hair was getting a little soaked in energon but she didn't care. _He-he saved my life. _Candy thought. The dust cleared and, in the ray's place, was a big carter in the Earth.

X-Fire's smirk went away. "Huh?" he gasped. He glared up at Blurr. The crystal glowed even brighter. X-Fire's optics went to Candy's necklace..and his smirk returned.

"There's the All-Spark," he murmed.

Blurr brought Candy and Noah closer to his chest plate, forgetting that his body was in pain. Blurr glared coldly at X-Fire, knowing what was going on in his Decepticon processor. Blurr put Candy and Noah on the ground and bald his servos up into fists. X-Fire put his sword away and did the same. "Your real protective of those orangnics, aren't ya?" X-Fire said.

"Enough talk! Let's dance, glitch!" Blurr snapped and zipped over to X-Fire and gave the 'con several puchs; X-Fire didn't even time to punch back, Blurr was to fast.

Candy pumped her fists in the air excitedly. "Go Blurr!" She cheered. Noah barked excitedly, too. Blurr smiled at them breifly and returned his attention back to the 'con. X-Fire's shoulder plate, leg and left optic were covered in energon. X-Fire, despit the pain, got up and transformed. "This is nuts!" He exclaimed. "No way is an All-Spark fragment worth this!" X-Fire flew into the sky.

Blurr smiled. Candy ran up to him, Noah behinf her. Blurr looked down at Candy. She had a smile on the size of Aisa. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed. Noah yiped in agreement. Blurr smiled brightly. "Thanks," he said.

Blurr sighed, knowing he'd have to leave. Candy knew this too and she was dissapointed...untill she got an idea. Candy shuffled her feet. "Hey,. she said. "How's 'bout we meet here again sometime?" Candy suggested. Blurr shrugged. "OK," Befpre Blurr transformed, Candy kissed his cheek. Blurr's face plate grew hot. Thus making the seventeen year-old giggle.

The speed-bot grinned groofly and transformed and drove off. Candy stared after him, love filling her eyes.

"I love him, Noah," Candy said to her dog.

"I love Blurr."

* * *

_**TADA! XD Was dat an epic battle or what? *Circet noies* Well, I thought it was epic. XP 'Till next time! Review! **_

**_XD_**


	17. Mine

********

_**YAY! Chapter 17! XD OK we're gonna see more Jazz and Cailey, 'kay? XD Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or Oprea_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 17: Mine**

* * *

Jazz and Cailey sat on the couch; Cailey on Jazz's shoulder plate. Cailey watched the TV with slight saddness; it was a video on Oprea about how, some parnets, can fight 24/7. It reminded Cailey about the time's she saw her mother and father fight when she was a kid. She had told Jazz this when the video. Jazz glanced down at Cailey with saddness in his optics...then an idea popped into his processor.

Jazz grinned at her. Cailey looked up. "What?" She asked.

Jazz's grin got bigger and he got up. "Let's go ta the lake, Cail," he suggested, heading for the door. Cailey conisdered this. "I dunno..." But Jazz had already transformed and drove to the lake. Cailey pouted in the front seat.

They drove down to the woods and Jazz transformed at her drive-way. He set Cailey on the ground. Jazz transformed-not into his vehicale mode-into his human mode. Cailey gasped. .I didn't know you could do that!" Cailey exclaimed, in a state of shock. Jazz grinned. "Well," he said. "I can.' Cailey gave him a playfull push. She smiled. "Its real," Cailey gasped. She gave Jazz a look. Jazz smiled. "Elite Gaurd style hologram, ya dig?" Cailey made a _tsst _sound and gave him another playfull push.

**You in college, working part-time, waiting tables**

Cailey couldn't stop grinning at Jazz's hologram; he looked so...handsome. His hologram had dark skin; funky, clear blue, glasses that looked like his visor, a white hat that looked like his helm, black head-phones, wearing a white short sleveed t-shirt, with red and blue lines on it, a blck, long sleveed, shirt under it, white jeans and black and white sneakers. Cailey smiled sweetly. "You clean up nice," she said. Jazz chuckled, catching the real meaning.

**Left a small town and never looked back**

"Thanks," he said. Jazz took her hand and squezzed it. Cailey and Jazz smiled at each other.

**I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' wondering why we bother with love, if it won't last**

"C'mon,' Jazz said. "Let's go!" Jazz pulled Cailey towards the mini beach, Cailey giggleing away.

**I say "Can you believe it?" As were lyin' on the couch **

Cailey felt as if they were being watched. _Dad. _Cailey thought. Kyle was peering from behind the living room curtain, watching dayghter. Kyle couldn't help but smile lovingly.

**The moment, I can see it yes, yes I see it**

They walked on the little strip of a beach, holding hands. Cailey rested her head in his shoulder and Jazz kissed her head.

**Do you remember when we were sittin' there, by the water?**

Cailey did a little twirl, still holding his hand, a little bit in the wayer. Jazz chuckled and did the same as Cailey.

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

Jazz splashed Cailey with water with his foot. Cailey winced and splashed him back. "Its on!" Jazz declared and splashed her again. Cailey and Jazz were laghing like crazy.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. Cailey grabbed hold of Jazz's shoulders from behind and lifted herself up. Cailey wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her legs forward, resting her chin on his head. Jazz laughed at Cailey and grabbed hold of her, in a some what piggy-back-ride.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Jazz spun around, causing Cailey to laugh. Jazz put her back down on the ground carefully. Cailey clinged onto his arm, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Jazz smiled and kissed her head again.

**Flash forward and we're takin' the world together**

Cailey and Jazz stayed like that-walking-for a long time...untill Cailey broke into a run. "Catch me!" Cailey called behind her shoulder. Jazz snapped out of his confused state and grinned. "OK, lil' lady!" he called back, running after her.

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

Jazz finally got close enough for him to jump at her, grabbing her by the waist. Cailey squeled out in surprise as they fell to the ground.

**You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm gaurded**

They rolled and laughed on the brown sand carelessly.

**You say we'll never make my parnets' mistakes **

They stopped rolling and sat up; Jazz had his arms around her waist, Cailey had her arms around his neck, lying on top of him, their lips almost touching, their legs entangled.

**But we got bills to pay we nothin' figured out when it was hard to take**

Jazz stroked her hair, Cailey rested her fore head against his.

**Yes, yes this os what it tI thought about**

Cailey smiled at Jazz and he smiled back at her. The special conntection was back. _This is nice. _Cailey said telepathicly. _-Yeah.- _Jazz agreed. Jazz kissed her fore head. And Cailey kissed his cheek after. -Real nice.- Jazz added. Cailey smiled.

**Do you remember when we were sittin' there, by the water?**

Jazz, useing their telepathic bond, sent her a wave of love and trust. Cailey's smile got bigger and sent him a wave of love and compassion. Jazz smiled back at her.

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

Jazz brought her closer to him, causing their lips to, almost, touch.

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's carefull daughter**

Jazz nuzzled her in a loveing way.

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Cailey kissed his neck, causing Jazz to give her a goofy grin, thus making her smile.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

The sun began to set and caused a beautiful reflection on the water. _Ain't that pretty_? Cailey asked. Jazz shrugged_. -I've seen prettier things_...- he said. Cailey's cheeks dusted a light pink, catching the real meaning.

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

Jazz smiled and stroked her cheek, only for Cailey to hold it in place.

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's carefull daughter**

Cailey gazed into his blue eyes dreamilyly. And Jazz stared into her's the same way.

**And I remember that fight at two-thrity AM **

Jazz saw an image of another boy with Cailey-Jazz guessed an old boyfriend-was having a fight with her; they were yelling at each other, well, actually, the boy was doing most of the yelling, he was even throwing things at her! Cailey winced at that memory. _That's Brad, _Cailey explained to Jazz. _The biggest asshole on the planet. _Even for her strong words, tears still came into eyes. Jazz frowned and his expression changed to suro. "Hey," he said aloud, strokeing her tears away. "Don't cry, Cailey." Cailey sniffled.

**You said everything was slipping from our hands**

Jazz storked her tears away in a loveing manner. "I would _never _do that, ya dig?" he said softly.

**I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the streets**

Cailey sniffled. Jazz lifted her chin up, their lips even closer now. "That guy didn't even love me," Cailey said queitly. Jazz smiled softly.

**Braced myself for the good-bye, 'cause that's all I've ever known**

"But I love you."

**Then, you took me by surprise you said "I'll never leave you alone,"**

Cailey smiled softly at Jazz; he had told her he loved, in his own descerit way that is.

**You said "I remember how we felt, sittin' by the water and every time I look at you it feels like the forst time,**

They just stared into each others eyes, with love.

**I fell in love with a careless man's carefull daughter she is the best thing tha's ever been mine."**

Then their lips fell into a kiss.

**You made a rebel out of a careless man's carefull daughter you are the best things that's ever been mine**

Cailey melted in Jazz's arms as they kissed each other.

**Can you believe it? We're gonna make it now I can see it**

They stayed like that for a long time, not wanting to let each other go. Cailey heard her mother laugh

**I can see it**

* * *

_**Mine by Tayler Swift. Well, wasn't that adorable! :3 I just wanted to have a romantic scene with Jazz and Cailey. XD 'Till next time! Review!**_

**_XD_**


	18. Fields

****

_**Yay! Chapter 18! XD OK, back to Candy and Blurr. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA. I wish I did though..._**

**Soulmates; Chapter 18: Fields**

* * *

Blurr and Candy were lying on the grasslands of one of the many fields Candy had found. It had been a few days since they met and Blurr had taken Candy to the Autobot base and met Optimus Prime; Ratchet, Arcee, Sari, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Cailey, Fern, Iron Hide, Hotshot, Wave, Bulkhead and Rodimus. Candy hadnèt brought Noah this time because she wanted some 'alone time' with Blurr.

Blurr stared striaght into her emerald green eyes and Candy stared back. She sat up and took one of Blurr's digits with a smile. And he smiled back. Candy crossed her legs leaned forward slightly.

Candy flipped the hair out of her eye when it came over it. Blurr used his elbow to sit up slightly. Candy shook her head with a_tsst _sound. She looked back at Blurr. "Y'know what's weird?" She asked. Blurr shrugged. "Nope, tell me." He said quickly, as usual. Candy smiled. "That I feel like...I known you all my life," she said. "Or should." She added. Blurr's smile got a tad bigger. "I guess," he said.

And, only a in a few days, they both had fell in love with each other. Blurr loved everything about Candy; her smile, her laugh, her singing voice, and, to Blurr, she was beautiful-for a human, at least. (Blurr's words, not mine!) Candy loved Blurr the same way to; she loved his fast talk, _his _smile, his genteness towards her and, in her eyes, he seemed...handsome. (Candy's words, not mine!)

After a moment of just sitting there, Candy glanced over at the guitar case she had brought. Well, actually, _Blurr _wanted her to take it with them Blurr followed her gaze and he grinned. "Play a song, Candy," Blurr said. Candy shook her head. "No, no, I couldn't," Blurr frowned. "C'mon! Please?" he begged. Candy sighed heavily. "Alright, fine," she said. Blurr cheered silently. "But only _one _song, 'kay?" she added. Blurr nodded. Candy sighed, reached over to the guitar case, took out the guitar and put the strap around her shoulder and neck. She placed it on her lap and got in a strumming position.

Candy strummed her guitar, while Blurr nodded his head to it. The she started to sing. "_We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts; I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air, see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you makin' through the crowd, I say "Hello" but little did I know, that you were Romeo and you were thrwoin' pepples amd my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!" And I was crying on the stair case, beggin' ya please don't go! And I said Romeo take me some where we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all theres left ta do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, its a love story, baby, just say yes,"_

Candy took a deep breath and glanced at Blurr; he had a big, goofy, smile on his face. "That was wonderful, Candy." Blurr said. Candy grinned. "Thanks, Blurr," **(A/N: Keep thinking of the rest of the song as the fic goes on! Just sayin'!) **Candy put the guitar back in its case and scooted closer to Blurr, thus making the mech blush slightly and causeing her to giggle. Candy and Blurr's lips were only inches apart from each other.

Blurr lifted a finger digit and ran it through her hair, without even realizing it. Candy's cheeks dusted a light shade of pink and grinned. She didn't say anything about it; she loved the way it felt in her hair.

Candy held the hand lowered it to her cheek and rested her head on it. Blurr finally realized what he had done and blushed slightly. Candy just smiled in a 'I don't care' way. Blurr smiled back at her. Candy stared into his optics. And she bent down and kissed his cheek. Blurr's optics widened in surprised but relaxed when he found it...comforting. Candy bent back up and smiled. And Blurr just grinned back.

Not knowing what was going on at the base...

* * *

"Wave!" Hotshot's voice called for the second time. Wave's optics flew opened and she rolled over, forgetting that she was on a couch. "Huh? Wha-WHOA!" Wave landed, fac plate first, on the hard floor. Wave moaned in pain. She placed her elbow on the ground, put her hand on her cheek and tapped her fingers on the floor. She glared up. "What?" Wave said, obviously grumpy from her 'rude awakening'.

Hotshot smiled sheepishly "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know you got cranky when somebot woke ya up." Wave's face plate softened. "Sorry, Shot," she said. Hotshot chuckled a little and helped her up.

Wave rubbed her helm. "Owww," she moaned.

She glanced over at Hotshot; he had a guilty look on his face plate. Wave smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up sign. "I'm OK." She said. Hotshot smiled as they sat back down on the couch. Wave folded her servos across her chest plate. Hotshot gave her an innocent look. "What?" He asked, just as innocent. Wave glared at him with a smirk. "Why did you wake me up?" she asked.

"'Cause its two thirty in human time." Hotshot said.

"Oh," Wave said quietly.

They stared at each other and burst out laughing. Wave held onto Hotshot for support; she held both his shoulder plates and he held her. Wave glanced up at the nature documentary that Prowl was watching and grinned.

"Awww cute!" She cooed at two squirrels. Prowl glanced over at her with a small grin on his face plate. Wave pointed at the two squirrels. "Two squirrels wreslteing!" Prowl followed her gaze and his grin disappeared. "Uh, Wave?" Prowlsaid. "Yeah?" Wave answered. "Their...not wrestling." Wave ridged an optic. "Then what are they-?" Wave stopped when she realized what they were...'doing'. "Ohhhh," she slightly paled.

Fern covered her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing, all though slight giggles escaped the wall of her hands. Cailey and Sari, on the other hand, were rolling on the floor, laughing. Wave chuckled a little.

Optimus shook his helm, even though he was chuckleing himself. During their laughter, none of them thought of what was happening in the woods...

* * *

A monarch butterfly landed on Candy's fore head gracefully. Candy smiled at it as the monarch flew away. Candy was lying on Blurr's chest plate; his chin on her head, resting his hand on her stomach, her legs over each other, her arms around his neck and he resting his back on the base of a tree. The sun began to set over the horizen. Candy sighed. "I guess its time to leave, Blurr," she said, almost glum.

Blurr frowned but nodded othe wise. Candy hopped off his chest and landed on the ground, on her feet, with a THUD. Blurr transformed, opened the side door for Candy to get in and turned on the engine.

Blurr closed the door, as soon as she got in, fastened the seat belt for her and zipped out of there. Candy smiled thoughtfully as she stared dreamily out the window. Candy glanced down at the dash board. _I wonder..._ she pondered. She shrugged, bent down and kissed it. When she leaned back up, the dash board was red. Candy giggled. "You-kissed my...lips..." Blurr said clumisly. Candy smiled sweetly. "That was kinda what I was going for," she said. She and Blurr chuckled a little bit before Blurr pulled over at the curb at Candy's house.

Candy jumped out and Blurr transformed. Candy waved. "See ya, Blurry." She said sweetly. Blurr flushed slightly, smiled and waved back. Candy opened the fornt door and went inside. Blurr just stood there for a moment, then transformed and drove home. Candy sat on the couch. Her mother came up to her with a smile as Noah jumped on the couch and rested his head on her lap. "Hpw was your day, sweetie?" her mother asked. Candy looked up at her with a Lala land smile. "Mom," she said, gazeing out the window, cathing a glimpse of a fast, speedy, blue, streak.

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

_**Scene! XD OK, I know its short but its all I came up with! So there! XP Oh and sorry if a scared you for life with the whole squirrel thing...0-0 Sorry! *Pats your shivering-with- fear back* Heh heh. XD 'Till next time! Review!**_

**_XD_**


	19. Charlotte

****

_**Yay! Chapter 19! XDDDD OK, time for another OC! But, just so you guys don't get the wrong idea, she doesn't fall in love will any of the Autobot's I'm just sayin'. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 19: Charlotte **

* * *

"OW! OW! Hey! Watch it!" X-Fire barked as Shockwave nursed his wounds. It ha been a few days since the attack and his wounds still weren't fully healed. Moonbeam swatted Shockwave upside the helm. "OW!" Shockwave growled at Moonbeam. Moonbeam folded her servos across her chest plate. 'You be carefull with _my _mech!" She warned. "Or it'll be worse that that!" Shockwave crused under his breath and attend back to X-Fire's wounds

Dark Star was enjoying this moment; now it was someone _else _was getting their skid plates whipped by an Autobot, instead of him. Dark Star smirked at X-Fire. The injured 'con glared up at Dark Star. "Not one...word...Dark Star! Not one word!" X-Fire hissed through grunts of pain. That only made Dark Star's smirk grow bigger. He chuckled as X-Fire yelled in pain.

Moonbeam gave Dark Star a death glare and swatted Shockwave again upside the helm. "This isn't worth any Ironoide..." Shockwave murmured. "Your telling me," Dark Star murmured to him. Suddenly their was a sound of cries come from deep inside the shuttle, causeing everybot to stop what they were doing and look up. Moonbeam gritted her dental plates together. "Its that Primusdamn sparkling," Moonbeam said through her dental plates. X-Fire tilted his helm slightly. "Ya mean that good-for-nothin' Buzz?" He added. Moonbeam nodded. "That's its name," she sighed.

"I'll go check on it," Moonbeam volunteered.

Moonbeam made her way to the chamber but Dark Star stopped her. "Oh no you don't!" he said, grabbing her shoulder plate and turning her around to face him. "What?" she said, a little bit annoyed.

"We need somebot to go to Earth and get that Ironoide," he said. Moonbeam ridged an optic.

"And?"

"Its _your _turn."

Dark Star smirked as her optics grew wide. "No," she said, turning away and folding her servos across her chest plate. "I'm not going down there! Its dangerous!" She exclaimed, gesturing to X-Fire. "Alright," he said. "If your to _scared_ to go..." Moonbeam whipped her helm around to face him, wide optic. "I'm not scared of anything!" She declared. Dark Star nodded at her thoughtfully.

"Then you'll go?"

"Pit yeah!"

Moonbeam transformed into her jet mode and flew off, leaving a chuckling Dark Star in the dust.

* * *

Charlotte Liu packed her blue back-pack that had a white and pink flower design on it. Charlotte was about four years-old; she was Chinese, had jet black hair that went to her shoulder blades, bangs, two mini pig-tails in her hair, the rest of her hair down, blue eyes, had on a sleeveless dress that was pink, blue, diamondlike design, a white blouse, white leotards and black dress shoes.

The little four year-old was packing to go on a camping trip with her parents, even though it was next weekend; the four year-old found it amusing to practice packing for the trip. Then a mix breed of a husky and terrier puppy came trotting in the room, his tongue sticking out.

Charlotte smiled kindly at the puppy. "Hi, Luke!" she said, patting him on the head. Luke, her puppy, yipped and licked her hand. Charlotte giggled and zipped up her back-pack and placed it beside her her bed-post. She heard two pairs of foot-steps come up the stairs. Her white door came opened and a Chinese couple entered. The woman had short, thick, black hair, blue eyes, a blue blouse, a black skirt and black heels. The man had a white button-up shirt, jeans, black loafers, had flat black hair, brown eyes and had brown trimmed glasses. Charlotte smiled. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cheered and ran into her father's arms.

Her father grinned and scooped her off the ground. "Hi, sweetie!" her mother cooed, brushing her hair with her hand. Charlotte's smile grew bigger. Luke barked excitedly as Charlotte's mom picked him up. Charlotte streched her arm out and patted Luke on the head and Luke licked her hand. The family laughed at the puppy adoringly. Charlotte's dad's eyes gazed over to her back-pack and smiled.

"Are you practicing for the trip, Charlotte?" Her father asked.

Charlotte grinned and nodded. Her mother's eyes went to Charlotte's neck; there, resting on her chest, was a half, silver, heart that said DAUGHTER in bronze letters. Her mother, Jane, shook her head with a smile. "Your still wearing that silly old thing?" she chuckled.

Charlotte smile got bigger, so big that it didn't look like it could hold it on her little face much longer. "Yep!" Charlotte pointed to the other half of the necklace that said MOTHER in bronze letters. She held her half and Jane's half and put them together, making the sentence MOTHER & DAUGHTER in bronze. Her father, Simon, chuckled slightly. "See?" Charlotte said. "This is proof that your my mommy."

"What about me?" Simon said. "Don't you need proof that I'm your daddy?" Charlotte giggled at her father as he put her back on the ground. Jane put Luke back on the wood floor too and handed Charlotte her half of the necklace. "Here, sweetie," she said. "You can have this half." Charlotte was curious of why her mother was giving her the MOTHER half of the heart necklace but decided not to say anything, she just smiled and took it. Charlotte wasn't the whiny, short tempered, toddler type; she was the exact opposite of that. Jane and Simon smiled at their only daughter and said. "Good night, Charlotte," Charlotte waved. "Night," her parents left the room with a smile.

The four year-old got dressed into her flora night grown and even put her dress and such in her back-pack. She climbed into her bed, pulled the covers over her and shut off her Hello Kitty lamp while saying. "Good nght, Luke," Luke yipped silently made his little circle at the bottum of her feet and closed his brown eyes. Charlotte rested her head on the pillow. _My first camping trip with mommy and daddy!_she thought happily. _This is gonna be the best summer ever! _Charlotte hugged a brown teddy bear that had a red bow tie against her chest, her happy thoughts flooding her dreams.

Little did they know, that, some of them, weren't going to make it to that weekend...

* * *

Moonbeam flew over Detroit in boredom. _Where is that Primus for saken Ironoide anyway? _Moonbeam thought. She sighed out of boredom. Then she thought of something. "If I can't find it," Moonbeam murmured to herself, "maybe I can _lour _it out into the open." Moonbeam looked around, thinking up ways to get her out in the open. The she saw it. She smirked to herself. "I'll burn that apartment down to the ground," she mused, looking down at a two story, white, black roofed, apartment.

Moonbeam transformed into her Decepticon mode and flew down, slowly. "Too bad for the organics that live there, though," she mused to herself. Moonbeam came closer to the home, fireing up her ray gun.

She fired.

Unaware of an excited four year-old that was asleep inside...

* * *

Charlotte woke up to the beeping sound of the fire alrams. She jerked up in bed, Luke up and barking like crazy. A confused Charlotte looked around. "What's going on?" she shouted but she coughed right after her shout. She looked around her room.

Smoke.

Smoke had consumed her whole room. And red, orange, yellow, flames of deadly fire.

At first, Charlotte just sat in that spot, confused, but then realization came over her. "FIRE!" Charlotte screamed at the top of her small lungs. Quickly, Charlotte scrambled out of her bed. Luke followed still barking. Charlotte, still holding her teddy bear, grabbed her back-pack and scrambled to the door. "FIRE!" She screamed again. She picked up Luke, he crawled into her back-pack, since he was small enough and hid inside.

Charlotte opened the door and screamed when she became face-to-face with deadly, blood red, flames. It looked like an horrible monster from a nightmare, that looked ready to eat her alive.

She screamed and ran the other way. Panting and screaming, she ran her way down the stairs-all though huge deadly flames got in the way sometimes. The she remembered something that should have never had been forgotten.

Her mom and dad.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Charlotte screamed.

No answer.

But she didn't havetime to yell for them again, because a flaming, wood frame landed in front of her. She screamed and ran. Charlotte ran into the once livingroom, that was now a blazing, fire filled, hell hole that didn't seem to have an end. Charlotte stopped. There was no where left to run. Charlotte stood there, shaking in fear. Luke popped his head out of her back-pack and barked at the fire, as if that was going to make it go away.

_I wish it would. _Charlotte thought.

Then she saw it.

A robot.

Charlotte stared up at the giant; it was a girl robot, she was mostly purple and black and had gray skin. The robot was looming over something. Charlotte followed her gaze...and paled instantly. There, lying on the floor, covered in blood was...

Her parents.

Charlotte stood there in shock, thinking that this was just a horrible nightmare and that she would wake up to her mother and father's smiling faces. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again.

No.

It was real.

And her parents were not moving.

They were dead.

Charlotte cried. "NO!" She wailed, tears spilling out of her eyes rapidly. "MOMMY DADDY NO!" The robot turned around and saw Charlotte. The scared four year-old was crying-and was to scared-to notice that she had seen her. The robot smirked. "Your turn," she hissed and fired up her null ray gun, aiming directlyat her. Luke wimpered at the sight of Jane and Simon... dead.

They still didn't notice the robot start to fire...

* * *

Bumblebee switched the channel as the TV show, they were watching, changed to commercial. "I'll allow this one," Wave said to Bumblebee. The hyper-bot grinned and sat back. Fern smiled and glanced at the TV show, the news. Fern rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh; she _hated _the news. But this one would change her life forever. The anchor man was standing in fornt of a blazng building.

"_The police are still unsure of what caused the fire, but are doing everything in their power to stop this raging fire..." _Nobody cared of what he said after that. Evrybot looked up at Optimus. Optimus nodded.

"Autobot's," he thundered. "Transfrom and roll out!" And that's just what they did.

Unaware of that this moment, was going to change each of their lives, in a differnt way, forever...

* * *

Charlotte glanced up at the robot and screamed when she saw that is was going to kill them next. Luke hid back inside the back-pack, wimpering in fear. Charlotte was to scared to move; she felt as if she were rooted to the ground, forzen in fear.

**_BAM!_**

It fired.

Charlotte screamed and covered her head in a some what protecting motion. Then, just as the ray was just about to end the litte girl's life, a blue streak zipped up and scooped her off her feet. The robot looked in Charlotte's place with a confused look. "What the...?" she mused. The other robot stopped in his tracks and glared at the other robot deadly. Charlotte looked up.

_I'm I...dead? _she thought.

All she saw was an blue robot, holding her safely in his over sized hands. The purple robot growled at the blue one and fired another ray at him. Charlotte screamed but the blue robot zoomed out of there, just in time.

The blue robot made a B-line out of her home and outside. He set her down on the ground softly. Charlotte was still shaking with fear. _I-I could have...died. _she thought. She looked up, squezzeing her teddy bear tightly against her. More robots. Luke, slowly, popped out of her back-pack, climbed off her and landed on the ground. "We got one little girl out but, I think, her parents are still inside..." Captain Fanzone said into a walkie-talkie. That remined her that her parents were...gone. Tears flooded her eyes again. The pink and white robot's face soften.

"Please," she said, bending down to Charlotte. "Don't cry."

Charlotte sniffled and looked at the bot that was talking to her and gave her a weak smile. "Now," a brown haired seventeen year-old said, coming up to Charlotte. "Where are your parents, sweetie?" Charlotte squeezed her bear even tighter and Luke wimpered. "Their..." Charlotte whispered. "Gone." More tears. The brown haired girl's expression changed to suro.

"I'm sorry," a blond haired girl said, the same age as the brown haired one.

Charlotte wiped a tear away with a sniffle. The blond girl rubbed Charlotte's back tenderly. Charlotte looked up, tears bluring her eyes a little. A red and blue robot scooped Charlotte and Luke off their feet and put them to the robot's to eye level. "What's your name?" he asked softly. "Char-Charlotte." she sniffled. "I'm Optimus Prime," he said. A red haired girl on a jet-pack flew over to her.

"I'm Sari," Sari said.

"And that's Prowl; Arcee, Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Blurr, Hotshot, Wave, Iron Hide, Fern, Cailey, Rodimus and Candy." Optimus said, gesturing to everyone. Charlotte waved slightly at everyone.

"I understand that your creators are...gone?" Optimus said hesitantly. Charlotte sinffled again and nodded. Optimus smiled as the fire-fighter hosed the house down of its flames. And while nobody noticed a Decepticon fly away.

"Then how would you like to live with us?"

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! XD OK, yeah, I killed a four year-olds parents but now she's gonna live with the Autobot's! Yay! XD _**

**Charlotte: Your mean! *Pouts***

**Me: *Sighs heavily* How's 'bout I give ya a cookie? *Hands her a cookie***

**Charlotte: YAY! Never mind! *Takes cookie and eats it***

_**Oh and you guys can have some too. *Hands you guys cookies* Man I have alot of these! O_O 'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	20. The Life With a Toddler

_**Yay! Chapter 20! XDDD 'Kay, back to see how the others are hadlein' a toddler! (This shouldn't end well...) O.O Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, just the cookies I give you! XD**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 20: The Life With a Toddler**

* * *

Charlotte lied on her belly in the living room, colouring in a colouring book, Luke's chin on her head, lying on her back, his tongue sticking out, his tail wagging. It had been a day since the accident with her parents. Charlotte was, surprisingly, comfortable living with the Autobot's. She wasn't sure about them though... Charlotte shrugged and continued to colour in the animated sun with her yellow crayon.

Wave glanced over from the couch at Charlotte and felt a ping in her spark. Wave knew what it was like loseing your parents; she had personal experinse. Charlotte hummed a tune she heard on the radio, put down the yellow crayon and picked up an orange one.

Luke licked her head with a yipe. Charlotte laughed, sat up, took Luke off her head an nuzzled his head. "Your a silly puppy!" she cooed. Luke yipped again and licked her nose, thus making the four year-old laugh again. Jazz smiled at the scene thoughtfully. "We're back!" Sari called as she and the other girls entered the base. Everyone looked up at them. Sari landed on the round gracefully and unactivated her helmet. Candy smiled at everyone. "And we got stuff!" Candy added, swinging a shopping bag in her hand. Fern strolled over to Charlotte and Luke. "We got some stuff for you," Fern said, putting the bags down.

Charlotte put Luke down and took the bags. She took out some dig toys-Luke immediately started to paly with them-a stuffed doll with yellow yarn hair; blue over-all's, a purple t-shirt, black button eyes, a wire smile, she took out some stuffed animals, bluidng blocks and some othe crayons. Charlotte smiled at Fern. "Thank you," Charlotte said sweetly. Fern smiled back at the toddler.

Cailey couldn't stop smileing at Charlotte. _She's a sweet little kid. _Cailey thought.

Charlotte stood up, took one of the chew toys Luke got and started to play with Luke. Luke got up on his hine legs and made jumps for the chew toys but always ended up missing Charlotte was laughing her head off.

Finally, Luke jumped up, tackled Charlotte to the ground and licked her face. She giggled at her dog. Luke grabbed the chew toy in his mouth and trotted off. Charlotte sat up with a wide grin on her face. Noah trotted in the base behind Candy. Bulkhead chuckled at the little scene with Charlotte and Luke. She reminded Bulkhead of Sari when she was younger; alaways playing, laughing and not have a care in the world.

Bulkhead shook his helm and went back to his painting. "Whatcha doing, Bulky?" Charlotte asked. Bulkhead glanced down and smiled. "I'm paintin' a picture," he said. Charlotte climbed up his leg, his arm and sat on his shoulder. "Whatcha painting?" she asked. Bulkhead grinned at her thoughtfully. "Ummm, I thinks its called a 'heart'." He said. Charlotte looked at it with a thoughtful grin.

Bulkhead thought she was going to give him grief on how it either didn't look like it or it needed something else. But, instead, she said. "Its pretty, Bulky." Bulkhead blinked. "Real-l Really?" He sputtered.

Charlotte nodded. "Yep," she said.

Bulkhead grinned at the four year-old as she used his servo like a slide to go back down on the ground. Charlotte landed on the ground gracefully. She picked up the bag of goods and took them to Sari's old room, since that's where she was staying at and such. She skipped into the room, closed the door behind herself and put the bags on the tire bed. Luke jumped onto the bed with a graceful leap.

Charlotte smiled and sat down next to her puppy. She took hold of the half heart necklace and looked down at it. And her childish smile vanished. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out her mother's half of the necklace. She put the the two together, thus making it say MOTHER & DAUGHTER in bronze. She tired to smile at it, she really did, but she couldn't do it. The memory of seeing her mothers bleeding body flashed in her mind; the memory of her mother's eyes shrunken, her father lying beside her, in the same bloody mess, his glasses all dented, his eyes the same way as her mother's, their skin paler then before, their unmoving bodies, just lying there in a pool of blood, the horrible robot, that was called a Decepticon, loomed over them, a null-ray gun hovering over their bodies, the smell of death flooded the child's nose, thus making her sick to her stomach, the image of...everything. Her whole world had been shattered by that one, single, moment. It was just a passing memory that flashed into her mind for just a second but hot tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the two half's of the heart necklace.

Luke, sensing something was wrong with her, put a paw on her wrist with a sympathetic whimper. Charlotte glanced briefly down at her dog, then back at the necklace. She wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed it tightly.

The door opened slightly but Charlotte was to sad to notice. "Hey,"Arcee said and knelt down beside her. Charlotte glanced up at Arcee through the wall of her tears. "Its alright, Charlotte," Arcee said, picking her up. Arcee brought Charlotte up to optic level. Arcee wiped the tears away as gentle as she could. Charlotte gave a brief nod at the Autobot and realised the heart necklace from her fingers.

Arcee looked at Charlotte, in the eyes, and smiled softly. "I wish that never happened," Charlotte whispered. Arcee nodded slightly. "Yes but," she said, "_we're _your family now." Charlotte looked up at Arcee and smiled with a nod. Luke barked happily.

Charlotte wrapped her little arms around Arcee's neck and pulled the femme into a some what hug. Arcee smiled and put Charlotte back on the ground as soon as Charlotte let go of her neck. Arcee glanced at the opened colouring book on Charlotte's tire bed. "What are you doing there?" Arcee asked, kindly. Charlotte grinned, guessing that this was supposed to take her mind off her past away family. "I'm just colouring in a little smiley face, see?" Charlotte showed Arcee the colouring book, explaining to her what the book was for and such.

They were completely unaware of what was happening out of the outskirts of the city...

* * *

Moonbeam was cursing a mile a minute as she flew over the outskirts of Detroit. "The damn Ironoide was right there! Right there! Slag it! Slag it!" Moonbeam barked at herself. She landed on an building and punched a satellite pole, causing a huge dent to form in the middle. She sighed furiously at herself. She ran a servo through her helm, transformed and flew off. "Slag it!" She cursed under her breath.

_"-Moonbem! Where are you?-" _Dark Star's voice come through the com-link.

Moonbeam transformed back to her alt-mode and pressed her finger on the com-link button. "I'm on the next Nebula. Where do ya think I am?" Moonbeam barked back into the com-link. She could tell Dark Star was taken aback by this. _"-Yeesh, someone's cranky,-" _Dark Star said. Moonbeam growled.

"I'm not in the mood, Dark Star!" she snarled.

She heard X-Fire's scream in pain in the back round. "What's going on? What's Shockwave doing to X-Fire?" Moonbeam demanded. _"-Um, nothing!-" _Another scream of pain. "What's going on, Dark Star?" Moonbeam was getting slightly ticked off at Dark Star. _"-Um your-chhchh-breaking-chhchh-up! I think we should-chhhchh-talk-chhchh-" _Another scream of pain. _"-Bye!-" _Dark Star cut off the com-link. Moonbeam rolled her optics, taking her finger off the com. "Wimp," she mused. Moonbeam thought Dark Star was just to scared of her to tell her what was going on, that is why he hung up with fake static.

"X-Fire's fake static is _way _better then his," Moonbeam mumbled, flying off.

_I gotta catch that Ironoide! _Moonbeam thought. _Or Dark Star will never let me hear the end of it! _Moonbeam kept on flying, mumbleing to herself.

* * *

Charlotte was in the living room again, excpet she was playing with her new building blocks. She built up a miniture tower and took it back down again. Luke was playing with his new ball joyfully. Prowl glanced at Charlotte from his medition, not to far from where she was building and unbuilding her structures. "What is the purpse of that?" Prowl asked. Charlotte glanced up at him and grinned thoughtfully.

"Well," she said, rebuilding another miniture tower. "Its fun because, well...you can build what ever you want, I guess." Charlotte shrugged at the last part. "Then why do you need to take it apart?" Prowl asked. Charlotte pondered at that, then her grin returned. "Because then you can build more things, see?" Charlotte said. She built a little castle out of it, then took it apart and built a tower. Prowl was still unsure of _why _you needed to do that but, he guessed, that he could live without knowing. Prowl nodded and sat back in his meditation pose. Charlotte guessed he was still confuesed but decided to let it go.

Luke trotted over, placed his ball back on the ground and wagged his tail. Charlotte smiled and stood up. She took the ball, got in a throwing postion and threw it. It sailed over Luke's head, flew over to the hall-way and bouced off some where. _I'm getting good at this! _Charlotte thought with a grin. Luke ran after it, Charlotte followed him. The orange bouncey ball rolled into an room that had an blue shine to it.

Charlotte and Luke stopped in the door-way of the room and Charlotte peered inside. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was an orange, red and blue glowing box. Charlotte stared at it in awe. Luke ran into the room, obviously looking for his ball. "Luke! Come back!" Charlotte called and followed him. Charlotte was about to make a grab for Luke when the box began to glow a brighter blue. Charlotte looked up at it. "Huh?" she gasped. The box opened up and scanned her her. She stood there in shock, confusion and fear. Then it showed her images of other Autobot's, ships. Decepticon's and other things. Then, coming from Charlotte, images of her parents, Luke, other animals, children and other things. Then, just as fast as it came, the glowing stopped. Charlotte blinked. "Umm, did we just...have a conversation?" she said, even though she didn't quite pronounce 'converstion' right. Then a ray of blue light shot from the box and onto her little bead necklace she had made with Arcee earlier.

She glanced down in awe as the box closed up. "That was wierd," she mused to herself. In the beads place, was a gray like key. "What are you doing in here?" Rodimus asked from behind her. The sound of his voice made Charlotte jump a little.

Charlotte turned around to face him as Luke trotted up to her, the ball in his tiny mouth. "We came in here to get Luke's ball." Charlotte said innocently, pointing to Luke. Luke wagged his tail. Rodimus nodded and couldn't help but smile. Then an confused expression came on Charlotte's little four year-old face. "What's that glowing orange box?" she asked. pointing to the orange box.

Rodimus glanced up and frowned. "That's the All-Spark," he said. Charlotte tilted her head to the side slightly. "What's an 'All-Spark'?" she asked. Rodimus sighed. "The All-Spark is the most power fullest thing to us, Cybertrions, it could destroy a whole planet if put in the wrong servos." Rodimus explained. Charlotte's little blue eyes widened. "But that won't happen... right?" She said, a little nervously. Rodimus gave her a reassuring smile. "Nope," Charlotte smiled back and skipped away, Luke behind her. Rodimus watched her leave, shaking his helm with a grin.

He glanced at the All-Spark thoughtfully. _Not while we got it. _Rodimus added in his processor. Rodimus took one last look at the All-Spark and walked out of the room with a grin on his face plate.

Charlotte sat back in her original spot and played with her blocks again. Sari glanced over at her...then her thoughtful changed to fear. "Charlotte?" Sari said. Charlotte looked up at the techno-organic. "Yeah?' Charlotte said. Sari pointed to the key necklace. "Where did you get that?" Sari asked. Charlotte took hold of the necklace and held it up.

"I think the All-Spark gave it to me."

* * *

**_Cliffy! XD HAHA! You thought I was gonna make Charlotte a total pain in the A-bot's afts, didn't ya? XD And now she has a key like Sari? *Gasp* :O _**

**_Y'know, I was gonna have OP explain the All-Spark stuff to poor lil' Charlotte but I realized Rodimus barely had any screen time and this is what I came up with. XP_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	21. Off the Island

_**YAY! Chapter 21! XD Alright, time for the Wasp and BA introduction! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA **_

**Soulmates; Chapter 21: Off the Island**

* * *

Blackarachina stared across the African waters glumly. It had been weeks-maybe months, she wasn't quite sure-since she and Waspintor had been transwarped to South Africa. She had been trying to get them off the island ever since then, using the tehnoichy that had transwarpedwith them, but it was taking quite some time. After Wasp had 'pulled himself together' he started to talk normal again. Which was kind of bad for her because of his content complaining and such.

Blackarachina sighed and retreated back to her lab-or in other words an abandoned cave. Blackarachina ran her hand along the cold, damp, cave wall as she strolled into it. She stood in front of a supply table and fiddled with the key-board carelessly.

She sighed pressed some buttons on the key-board, then the machine roared to life. At first Blackarachina was a bit startled by it but then smirked. "I did it," she murmured. "I'm finally going to get off this Spark for saken place!" Wasp poked his helm in and grinned. "You got it working?" he said. "Alright!" Blackarachina ignored Waspiontor and flicked some switches, pressed some buttons, etc. She smiled as transwarp energy buzzed from a mini space bridge; not a life size, wouldn't fit in the cave, plus not enough material, but it was big enough for both her and Wasp.

Wasp walked in and stood beside, watching the space bridge in awe. Then a transwarp gate opened up in the space bridge. Blackarachina and Waspitonter both grinned. "We're outta here!" Wasp cheered, making a move to go inside. Blackarachina nodded. _And I can get my revenge on Optimus. _she thought. But, when she thought of Optimus, there was a tugging feeling in her spark; a some what wanting feeling, a feeling of...love towards him. Blackarachina hated to admit it but she was, actually, deeply in love with Optimus. Even though she would always show hatred towards him but that was just a cover up; sure she had a deep rage against him, yet she still loved him, like when she was Elita-1, she was like a love struck youngling back then but, now, she _knew _she was in love, though she hated to admit it to anyone.

Not even Optimus, the mech she was in love with.

"Are you comin' or what?" Waspitor asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Blackarachina didn't say anything; all she did was nod and step into the space bridge, as soon as Wasp did. They went through the space bridge that went to Dinobot Island.

Unaware of what was happening as the Autobot base...

* * *

"There's _another _All-Spark key!" Ratchet exclaimed. Sari nodded at the surprised Ratchet. Sari had got the Autobot's into the make shift kitchen and told them about her shocking discovery. Prowl's optics widened slightly. "And _Charlotte _has it?" Prowl said, gesturing in the toddler in the living room. Everyone looked in that dircetion; Charlotte was playing with her new dolls.

Bulkhead stared in disbelief. Wave just shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is; its just a key." Wave said. "Ditto," Jazz agreed. "The All-Spark gave me an key when was eight," Sari said. "And?" Brawn said, folding his servos across his chest plate. "_And _it gave it to me, I think, 'cause I was...well." Sari said, gesturing to herself. Brawn nodded slowly, his gaze shifting to Sari and Charlotte. Noah and Luke barked as they both chased each other in the base. Charlotte looked up at them and grinned at them. "Maybe the All-Spark didn't give it to Charlotte 'cause she's techno-organic," Bumblebee piped up. "Maybe it just..._gave _it to her her, ya know?"

"Well," Red Alert said, "the All-Spark wouldn't just _give_ something like that to just _anybody_."

Wave turned her helm over to Optimus. "Whatda think, Prime?" Wave asked him. But Optimus was just stareing out the window, deep in thought. He was thinking of Elita or Blackarachina or whatever she called herself, Optimus frankly didn't know anymore. He was still in love with her though. He loved..._everything _about her; her smile, laugh-even though both changed-her...well there was just to much for Optimus to count off. _But now she doesn't trust me anymore. _Optimus thought glumly. That's all he saw of what was the number one problem: she didn't trust him anymore. He thought she was beautiful as Elita-1 or Blackarachina, all he saw were the same bot he fell in love with mega-cycles ago. Exept she no longer trusted him anymore. And that broke the Prime's spark into tiny, little, shattered, pieces that could not be put back together again.

Optimus wondered where she was now; not out of curiosity, he only wanted to make amends for everything, so the bond they shared could grow-again. But he felt like she was back from Primusknowswhere and was...some where. But here.

"Hello! Earth to Optimus! Anybot home?" Wave said, snapping her digits together in front of his face plate. Successfully snapping Optimus out of his love struck thoughts. "Huh? What?" He said, jerking his helm up. Wave rolled her optics. "Whatda think of Charlotte havein' an All-Spark key or whatever." Wave said. "Oh," Optimus said sheepishly. "Maybe there _is _a reason why Charlotte has it but not because she's half Cybertroian." Optimus glanced over at Hotshot, whom was about to say something. "Which she's not." Optimus added. Hotshot closed his mouth then.

They started babbling on about it but Optimus tuned himself out of it and retreated to his berth room, not knowing that a creatain four year-old had followed him. Optimus sat on his berth.

Optimus got up, went to his closet, pulled out a box, sat back on his berth, box in his lap and started to rummage through it. He found some old holo-pics of his Academy days; mostly him, his old friends and...Elita. He tossed the some back into the box but kept the ones of Elita out. Optimus stared at the first one; Elita sitting on a little bench in the court-yard, waving at him as he took the photo, smiling brightly.

He flipped to the next one; Elita was sitting on the ground, her servos around Optimus' neck, in a some what hug-some other bot must've taken the picture, Optimus wasn't quiet sure of that though-Elita was grinning, her cheek pressed against his, Optimus grinning and blushing. Optimus shook his helm at that and chuckled to himself. He threw the photos of Elita and Sentinel back into the box (Yay!) and kept the ones of just her, other bots and him. All though there weren't that much photos of her and Sentinel. Optimus flipped through more pictures of Elita, other bots and him. He stared at one of Elita of the day before the went to Archa-Seven.

Optimus regretted that day, ever since Elita...changed. But, she may have became techno-organic, she still kept her undying beauty that he thought would stay forever. He let that one drop from his hand and onto the floor, tear in his optic.

"Did you like her?"

Optimus glanced down at the floor to see Charlotte standing next to the Archa-Seven photo. Optimus blinked. "Huh?" Charlotte pointed to the photo. "Her, the pretty girl bot." She said in a sweet voice. Optimus it his lip. "Yeah," he mused. "Yeah, I guess I..." "What happened to her?" Charlotte interrupted. Optimus looked away, shut his optics for a moment, considering if he should tell her or not and looked back at her. "There was an...accident on that organic planet we were on and-" Optimus' cut off his sentence when Charlotte put a hand on his ankle with a small smile.

Optimus couldn't help but smile back at her. "What's her name?" Charlotte asked. Optimus' smile turned into a frown, unsure of how to answer that question. He looked away for a moment, then back at her. "In the photo," he said, "her name was Elita-1." Charlotte's smile got bigger. "That's a pretty name," she said, the frowned. "What do mean by 'was'?" The Prime sighed slightly. _She deserves to know. _Optimus thought.

"She had...changed her name after the...accident." He said. Seeing the toddlers confused face, he added. "She changed it to Blackarachina." Charlotte gave a small nod. "Blackiracna?" She said, not getting the pronouceing quite right. Optimus laughed slightly when she didn't. "Close," he said, patting her head with his finger. Charlotte giggled and rubbed her head when he stopped. Optimus extended his hand for her to jump on and she did. He put her on his lap, next to the boxes. Charlotte pointed to the picture of Elita hugging Optimus. She grinned up at him. "You really like her, don't you?" she said. Optimus' cheeks dusted a light red and tickled her tummy with his finger.

Charlotte laughed and clutched her stomach slightly. Optimus stopped when her face was turning into a red tomato. Charlotte hugged his hand slightly. Optimus smiled at her, feeling a light tug in his spark.

Charlotte started to ask questions about all the photos that had been taken and Optimus gladly answered the child gently, never getting annoyed. But Optimus' feeling of love for Elita or Blackarachina never left his spark. Even a new loving bond had sprouted between him and Charlotte but it was more of a father daughter bond then the bond her and Elita had.

The two unaware of what was happening on Dinobot Island...

* * *

Blackarachina sat on the Dinobot Island beach, staring across Lake Eerie. She felt as if she was still on Africa; still staring across a water, still sitting on a beach. Wasp and Grimlock were having a fight with each other because Grimlock thought Wasp liked her, some other Decepticon named, Scrapper, kept on flirting with her her, even when she continued to threaten him, etc.

Blackarachina sighed as a loud _WHAM _echoed through the island, followed by Wasp's screams. Blackarachina had this feeling that she need to...see somebot, she felt as if someone had tied a rope around her and wanted to pull her towards...something. Or someone. But Blackarachina knew what it was: she wanted Optimus. She tried to ignore it but the feeling never went away. She bit her lip and stood up. She glanced over her shoulder, took that raft that was on the beach and took off.

As soon as she came ashore, she transformed and climbed onto the buildings, jumping from roof top to roof top. She stopped abruptly when she ran out of buildings. She transformed and glanced around; only abounded buildings were there.

She saw an abounded plant that seemed to have life in it. Blackarachina transformed back to her alt mode, shot a web to one of the poles, took a good hold of it and swung her self over to the roof of the plant. She landed gracefully on it and peered through one of the windows, the feeling getting stronger in her spark; she felt like her spark might explode in her spark chamber.

Blackarachina gasped when she Optimus, sitting on his berth, a box of pictures on his lap and a human toddler also there. The toddler was asking some questions about some pictures in the box and Optimus answered them with his charming smile.

Blackarachina could some of the things they were saying, some. But she heard the next thing perfectly well. The toddler pointed to a photo of her when she was Elita. "She's beautiful, Optimus," the toddler said. Optimus smiled and blushed slightly when she added. "I see why your in love with her." Blackarachina's optics widened in surprise. _Optimus...loves me? _she thought. "She is beautiful," Optimus said.

"Even now?" The toddler asks.

"Even now."

The toddler grinned and hugged his hand, Optimus just grinned back. Blackarachina climbed back onto the roof, not aware of that she was smiling. "So," she said, hands on her waist, "Optimus is still in love." Blackarachina shook her helm and sat down, not realizing it. Blackarachina was to deep in thought to realize it. And that she was to in love to realize what she was doing either.

* * *

Optimus felt as if he should go out onto the roof, reasons unknown. He glanced down at a half asleep Charlotte with a kind smile on his face plate. He put the box of memories aside and stood up, cradling Charlotte in his servos. He took her to her room-Sari's old room in other words-and put her under the covers of her tire bed gently. He glanced at a cocoa brown teddy bear with a cherry red bow tie, black button eyes and a pink, heart shaped, nose place beside the bed. Optimus picked it up and placed it in Charlotte's small arms. Optimus stood up at smiled at that.

Optimus left the room as quietly as he could. He shut the door softly and headed to the set of stairs that went to the roof, his feeling of going there getting to strong his his spark to ignore. Optimus climbed onto the roof-and saw Blackarachina sitting there, staring off into the distance, not noticing him. Optimus froze in his place. _Why is Elita here? _He thought, a bit stunned that she was here.

"Elita?" Optimus said softly.

Blackarachina turned around to face him, which surprise him because he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him. Blackarachina got up and put her face up into a scoff. "You!" she hissed, trying to hid her love. Optimus walked closer to her. "Don't be surprised to see me, Elita," Optimus said. "I _do _live here." Blackarachina pointed a finger at him. "Don't call me Elita!" she snapped.

Optimus folded his servos across his chest plate. "Why not? It _is _your name." Optimus retorted. Blackarachina shook her helm, taking her finger back. "No," she said. "No, Elita-1 died from those spiders, Blackarachina was born into this...this freak!"

Optimus shook his helm angrilyy. "No," he said, looking her in the optics, taking hold of her shoulder plates. "Your not a freak, your Elita-1." His voice had grew softer as he lifted her chin up. Blackarachina loved this moment; she never wanted him to let go. But she swatted him away. "Thanks," she hissed. "The lies of your sympathy really help me with the organic half problem."

Optimus' face plate soften. "But I'm not lying." he said. Blackarachina shook her helm; she loved the mech, yes, yet she didn't feel that he loved her back. "I'll just go now," Blackarachina said quietly, walking away. Optimus felt a sudden burst of fear-of her leaving-, love and wanting explode in his spark. Optimus reached for her. "Wait!" he said, grabbing hold of her wrist. Blackarachina turned her helm. "Let go of me, Optimus." she hissed. Optimus shook his helm and turned her around to face him. "Elita," he said, "I never wanted this, I never wanted you to mistrust me but you should know that I-" Optimus was cut off when Blackarachina kissed his lips. She didn't even realize that she had done it; she had just been in this pool of emotions and she just...well...

Optimus was at first shocked by the kiss but he relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped his servos around her, pulling her closer to him. Soon enough, they were holding on to each other in the kiss.

They broke apart for a moment to only dive back in for more-Blackarachina realizing what she was doing. They both realized then that they were both still in love from all those mega-cycles ago. When Optimus had pictured this moment from his Academy days, he pictured it a whole lot different. But that didn't matter, as long as it was happening. Blackarachina then found out that Optimus saw her a beautiful, smart, funny femme that he adored every day of his life-cycle. Blackarachina smiled slightly and kept on kissing the mech. Her mech she corrected herself. Optimus brought her even closer to his chassis.

They loved this.

Every single moment of it.

They wished it never had to end; that they never had to leave this spot, that they never had to stop, that this could ever end. Love was brusting from Blackarachina's dark spark that had been twisting her soul, truning her to a cold hearted, dark, Decepticon she was. Until now.

So they just stood there, kissing each other, not having a care in the world.

* * *

**_XD Well ain't dat a pretty picture? :3 I wanted a BA+OP moment and this is what I came with, so, there. XP 'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	22. From Spider to Femme Again

****

_**YAY! Chapter 22! XD OK, time for more OP+BA moments! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 22: From Spider to Femme Again**

* * *

Charlotte rubbed her tired eyes as she sat up in bed from her little nap. She stretched her tiny arms with a yawn and smiled. She took the covers off herself and hopped off her tire bed lazily, grasping onto her teddy bear tightly to her chest. She opened her bedroom door and slipped out. She skipped down the long hall-way, a _huge _grin on her small face. She didn't quite remember _how _she got into her room but she didn't really care that much.

All she remembered was a blue, metal, yet gentle hand scoop her up. Charlotte shrugged and continued to skip gracefully down the hall-way. Only to catch a glimpse of a over grown spider woman, swing herself to the next building over. Charlotte gasped in both awe and shock.

Charlotte ran to the entrance of the base- thankfully not running into any of the Autobot's- and ran outside. She gasped as she saw the spider woman transform into an over grown spider, shoot more lines of her webbing and swing herself over to each building. She turned her head to the roof; she saw Optimus waving with a huge grin on his face plate. Optimus then turned and walked back inside. Charlotte blinked twice. _Does Optimus know that spider lady? _The four year-old pondered curiously. Only one, stupid, careless, thing popped into the child's mind at the moment:

_I have to follow her._

And that's exactly what she did.

Charlotte ran into the streets of Detroit Michigan, still holding her teddy bear closely, watching the spider swung herself from roof top to roof top. Some adults gave her weird looks but just passed her anyway. Charlotte ignored the stares and side comments, she just felt that...she _needed _to follow the spider, that, if she did, she could do...something. Something that could change everything. Something that could- "Hey, kid!" An adult male voice called from behind, interruped her thoughts. Charlotte didn't stop. She kept on running, her eyes fixed on the spider,

Charlotte crept silently as the spider woman got onto a make shift boat and sailed away, towards an island. The feeling to follow her clung to Charlotte like glue. Charlotte glanced at another make shift boat and hopped aboard. She didn't quite know _how _to sail but she seen it alot in movies.

How hard could it be?

Charlotte grabbed a make shift paddle and rowed into the water, close behind the spider lady. Then they both reached an island that Charlotte's toddler brain told her to explore. Once they docked, the spider woman swung herself, with her webbing, to a tree. Charlotte followed her into the jungle carefully. Then she saw the mechanical dinosaurs. Charlotte gasped as they were fighting with a over sized Wasp.

"Spider lady is me, Grimlock's!" The T-Rex dino shouted at the wasp. "I don't _want _Blackarachina!" The wasp shouted back. Grimlock growled at the wasp. "That's enough!" Blackarachina shouted at them. The mechs stopped. Blackarachina ridged an optic at the wasp. "Grimlock," she said to the dinobot in a sweet voice. "Please get along with Wasp, for me?" Grimlock thumped around. "For you, Spider Lady!" He said and stalked off. Wasp shook his helm. "What does he _see _in you?" Wasp exclaimed. Blackarachina glared at him. "Hey!" she exclaimed, whacking him up side the helm. Wasp just grinned and chuckled.

Charlotte blinked at the strange scene she just witnessed. "That was weird," she mused. Then she felt claws pick her up by the shoulders. Charlotte gasped and screamed as she was lifted off the ground by the terodactal bot. "INTRUDER!" Grimlock yelled. Wasp and Blackarachina looked up as Charlotte kicked and screamed violently. "Looks like it followed you home," Wasp mocked silently.

Blackarachina's optics flickered with recognition as she remembered the toddler when the girl was sitting on Optimus' lap asking questions. Charlotte's eyes were wide with fear. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Charlotte shrieked over and over again.

Unaware what was going on at the base...

* * *

"I win!" Bumblebee cheered as Sari's avatar fell to the ground. Sari pouted. "No fair!" she sulked. "Hey," Bumblebee said, turning to her. "Ya snooze ya lose, babe." Sari smiled at the 'babe' remark. Cailey giggled at them from Jazz's leg. The Luke came running in from the hall-way, barking his head off. Cailey blinked. "What's up, boy?" She asked the puppy. Luke just barked some more. Noah jerked his head up from Candy's lap at the sound of Luke.

"What up, Noah?" Candy asked.

Noah ran up to Luke and ran down the hall with Luke. After a few seconds later, they came back, barking their heads off. Candy sat up from Blurr's lap. "What's going on with you two?" Candy asked, only do get more barks in response. Then Optimus came down the hall. He opened his mouth to speak but Luke barked at him, jerking his head down the hall. Optimus was confused but followed the two dogs down the hall-way. "What's going-" He began but then they reached Charlotte's room.

Optimus blinked and opened the door. "Charlotte?" No answer. He opened the room some more.

Empty

Optimus began to panic.

"Charlotte!" Optimus shouted in surprise as he ran in. Luke made a 'I told you so' kind of sound as he did. Optimus looked around the room hastily. "Where is she?" he kept muttering to himself.

Optimus noticed that her teddy bear was gone, too. _Charlotte must have gotten out of the base herself, _Optimus thought. _But why...? _Then a idea popped into his processor. "Elita," he muttered. Optimus turned on his heel and ran out. "What's goin' on?" Wave asked. "No time to explain," Optimus said quickly and transformed. The dogs trotted in as Optimus drove away. Wave blinked. "Random," she said, then placing her lips back on Hotshot's again.

Optimus drove down the cities streets, until he came to the docks. He drove into the water, then coming back up to the surface when he reached dry land. "Charlotte!" He called. "Elita!" Optimus ran down the jungle like forest, calling for both femmes.

Unaware of what was happening deep in forest...

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN!" Charlotte shrieked once more. "Swoop!" Blackarachina shouted at him. "Put her down!" Swoop gave her a long hard look for a moment before dropping the toddler. Charlotte screamed as she fell to the ground. Blackarachina caught her by her webbing and brought her to the palm of her hand. Charlotte closed her eyes tightly, then opened them when she realized she hadn't hit the ground.

Charlotte looked at Blarkarachina and Blackarachina looked back, both in awe. Wasp just blinked at the two and shook his helm. Then, after a long time of complete silence, they both said at the same time,

"How do yuo know Optimus?"

They blinked and Blackarachina shook her helm. "Who are you and why did you follow me?' she demanded. Charlotte squirmed out of the webbing and said, "I'm Charlotte and I followed you because I wanna know how you know Optimus." Blackarachina vented a sigh and gave her a small smile. The toddler gasped and smiled. "Wait," she said, "your Elita One!" Blackarachina blinked, then remembered about the pictures Optimus was showing the toddler. She gave her a small nod. Wasp scratched his helm in confusion. "Um, you guys mind telling what the frag is goin' on?" he asked.

Blackarachina waved a servo at him and Wasp made a face at her. Blackarachina's optics went to Charlotte's key. "Where did you get that?" Charlotte glanced down and said, "I think the All-Spark gave it to me."

Charlotte then realized that she told Sari those same words and grinned. "ELITA! CHARLOTTE!" A yell broke through the trees. "Optimus!" Both femme and toddler said at the same time, again. They all turned around. The blue and red Autobot emerged from the trees. The Dinobots growled but Blackarachina made a motion for them and Wasp to leave. Wasp cursed under his breath and followed the Dinobots.

Charlotte's grin got bigger. "What are you doing here?" Blackarachina asked.

"To find her." Optimus said.

Charlotte giggled slightly. Blackarachina smirked at him. She started to give him the child, until a loud crash came into the sky. She jerked her servo back, holding the little girl to her chest plate. They all looked up at the sky.

Lugnut.

"Give me the All-Spark key, Autobot!" Lugnut growled.

Charlotte yelped and dug her head into Blackarachina's chest plate, senseing a bond between them. Blackarachina glanced down at her briefly before growling back at Lugnut. Optimus steped closer, taking Blackarachina's hand. "Not on your life, Lugnut!" Optimus shouted at the 'con. Lugnut shook his helm. "You will regret that," he mumbled. Lugnut fired his null-ray gun at them. Charlotte screamed and held onto Blackarachina for dear life. Optimus grabbed Blackarachina by her waist and pushed them all to the ground. "DOWN!" He yelled as he did. Lugnut started to shoot at them with his null-ray again repeatedly. Optimus blocked them with his servo as a shield. Charlotte let out another scream, closing her eyes even more tightly. Blackarachina just started at Optimus. None of them noticed the key glow. Finally, Optimus got up. He took out his axe as Lugnut flew to the ground. Blackarachina set Charlotte behind a tree and joined Optimus.

"What's goin'-?" Wasp said. Then he saw Optimus swinging his axe at Lugnut; the 'con fighting back and Blackarachina trying to fight, too. "Oh," he murmured. Wasp hung back behind the trees, still no one noticed Charlotte's key glow brighter. Optimus swung his axe at Lugnut and sliced his shoulder plate. Lugnut screamed in agony and stumbled backward. He gawked a Optimus "You will pay for that, Autobot!" he said through his dental plates. Blackarachina shot a web at Lugnut but she missed. She cursed under her breath as Lugnut shot another ray from his null-ray gun. They dodged it just in time. Optimus turned on his com-link. "-_Hello?_-" Ratchet said through the com-link. "Ratchet! Its me, Optimus!" Prime said. "-_What is it? Did ya find Charlotte?_-" Ratchet asked in a ramble. "Yes, I found but I also found Lugnut! We need reinforcements!" Ratchet was silent on the other end for a while, until he said, "-_We're on our way._-" Ratchet turned off the com, just as Lugnut shot an ray at him. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Blackarachina gasped. "Optimus!" she wailed. Tears stun Charlotte's eyes. "No..." she whimpered. Optimus got up slightly. "I'm alright," he gasped. Blackarachina breathed a sigh of relief. The key glowed even brighter. As they fought, Wasp was trying to decide whether to help or watch.

"OPTIMUS!"

They all looked over to see the others had came. They took out their weapons, ready to fight. "I'll help," Wasp decided. "Wasp? !" Bumblebee exclaimed. Wasp smirked at Bumblebee's shock and confusion with a chuckle. "Yep, I'm back!" Wasp said to Bee. Bumblebee smiled at Wasp as the ran into action. Wave blinked. "Anyone else confused right now?" Wave asked. Hotshot laughed as he took out his flame throwers. "Kick aft now! Ask questions later!" Hotshot boasted. Wave grinned and took out her swords. They all fought back Lugnut as he struggled to fight them all back at once. Blackarachina was going to kick him when he shot her-right in the chest plate. Blackarachina made choking sounds as she fell to the ground. "ELITA!" Optimus yelled as she did. Energon and blood was coming out of her chest plate. She groaned in pain. "ELITA!" Optimus yelled again, crouching down to her. "Elita," he said more softly.

Lugnut smirked. He flew away saying, "I'll leave you here to mop," And he was gone. Optimus glared at him as he did. "Elita," he whispered to her. She moaned and shifted. "Still _very _confused." Wave muttered. They all crowded around her. Her body was graying. Charlotte watched in terror. "No," Charlotte said. "No. No. No, no, no, NO!" The key glowed even brighter that it couldn't be ignored; it burned her chest. But Charlotte was to focused on the dying body. Her four year-old emotions, combained with the All-Spark key, made it grow even stronger.

Wet, hot, tears rolled down her little cheeks like a water-fall. "**NO!**" She screamed at the very top of her tiny lungs. Everyone looked up to see the key's glow cover up the genral area of the island. "Wha...?" Cailey said in confusion. They all had to block their eyes/optics from the blue light because it was so bright. The light lasted about ten minutes until it died down for everyone to see again.

Wasp looked at himself and smiled; his organic half was gone! Even optics were blue again! He was back to normal. "I'm back!" Wasp cheered in excitment. Bumblebee grinned with Wasp. "Awesome," Bee breathed in awe. "The All-Spark combained with Charlotte's emotions must have caused it!" Red Alert explained. Blackarachina's injures were even gone just by that. "Elita?" Optimus said, glanceing down at her. Then a grin came on his face plate while he said,

"Elita!"

* * *

**_YES! Its done! XD Sorry to keep ya waitin'; I was at a loss with this chappie. Anyways, I know that this isn't the best chappie you probably ever read but its all I could come up with, so, there. XP Just so your not confused, lets recap,_**

**1) Wasp is back to...Wasp o_O?**

**2) Optimus&Elita are an item**

**3) Blackarachina is back to Elita**

**And 4) Fern and Iron Hide were...some where O_O**

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	23. How to Teach an Autobot to Ride a Horse

_**This is just a short little chappie that shows where Fern and Hide were all this time in the last chappie. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 23: How to Teach an Autobot to Ride a Horse**

* * *

Iron Hide transformed to his Autobot mode and saw many that he was in what humans call 'horses'. Iron Hide blinked twice, muttering, "Huh?" He looked around some more, in search of his soul mate: Fern. "Am I in the right place?" Iron Hide asked himself as he glanced down at a little note Fern had given him. Sure enough, he had the right address. Iron Hide blinked and read it again but it came up the same.

"Iron Hide!"

Iron Hide glanced up by the faimiller voice that called his name with a smile. "Hi, Fern," he said. He watched as Fern was riding on one of the horses. The horse trotted over to him. Fern jumped off the horse gracfully to the ground at his feet. Fern looked up at Hide, beaming like a shining star. "You made it!" Fern exclaimed. Iron Hide nodded saying, "Yeah," Iron Hide looked around the stables that were filled with horses with a small frown. "What's wrong, Iron Hide?" Fern asked. Hide glanced down, his smile returning. "Nothing," he said. "Its just...what"s with all the horses?" Hide added.

Fern glanced back at the horse she was riding and giggled when she turned back to him. "Hide," she said through giggles. "This is a stable! You know, where horses are?" "Oh," he said, a little dumbfounded. Fern shook her head then said, guesturing to the horse she was riding, "This is my horse, Angel." Angel was a white cream colour horse, her mane was a graish white that seemed to flow in the wind. Iron Hide smiled as he shook his helm. "Humans never seem to stop surprising me," he muttered, causing Fern to laugh some more. Fern, today, was wearing her riding clothes; a white plaid, button-upm shirt, tight jeans, black cowboy boots, a deep green tank top under her plaid shirt, her hair in a pony-tail. Which was kind of ironic to Hide since she was surrounded by horses. (For the record, her plaid shirt is not buttoned! Just sayin'!) Iron Hide smiled as he turned on his human holo-gram and, as he did, Fern gasped.

Iron Hide's human form had brown hair; sky blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt that had an orange strip on it, jeans and sneakers. Fern couldn't believe her eyes. Sure Cailey had told her about the Elite Gaurd having soild holo-grams but she never imagened Iron Hide's to look so...so...beautiful. Fern smiled at him as she flîpped the hair out of her eye. "Nice," she muttered silently to him.

Iron Hide chuckled a little at her awed expression. "So," Fern said. She looked over her shoulder to see a cocoa brown horse with a blackish brown mane niegh at Iron Hide's human form, Hide just staring at it in awe,

"You wanna learn to ride?"

Iron Hide laughed.

"Are you asking...an Autobot...to ride a horse!" Iron Hide said through chuckles. Fern put her hands on her hips, glaring. "Hell yeah!" she exclaimed. Hide shook his head with a smirk. "Okay," he said. "Teah me." Fern smiled, climbing over the wooden fence that lead to the grazing field and got the brown horse. "You can ride Brownie." Fern said, hooking Brownie up to riding gear. Iron Hide watched her has she opened the gate and handed him the leather rope.

Iron Hide took it with a confused expression. "Now," Fern said. "Time to learn how to get on." After that statement, it was almost a rollarcoaster for Hide. And Fern would laugh at his mistakes on getting on or just controling the horse.

Finally, Iron Hide and Fern got up a trail. Hide grinned. "You know, this isn't so bad after all!" Fern giggled. "I knew you'd like it!" They reached the top of a trail, looking over to the city with a sun setting over them. "They'll be wonderin' where we went," Iron Hide whispered after a few minutes of silence. Fern nodded whispering back, "I know." They stared at the setting sun in awe. Iron Hide grinned, reaching out his hand to her's, twining their fingers together. Fern glanced down and smiled at it. She twined her fingers with his, too. Hide let out a light chuckle as she did.

"Let's go back," Iron Hide offered.

"Let's," Fern agreed with a nod.

And they commanded the horses to trot back to the stables, their hands still together.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know its short but I'm STILL on the run from Opitmus! O-O If you don't know why then read Left In The Dust chapter 10: Optimus' Drug Oh and by the way, I'm goin' to camo this weekend so I won't be able to update for a while._**

**Optimus: Is that you? !**

**Me: YIKES! *Bolts for the door***

**Optimus: *Gets out axe* COME BACK HERE, LOVE DOC! DX**

_**While I'm running for my life, review!**_

_**XD**_


	24. Crush On Someones Soulmate

_**Hey! I didn't die! xD You know, from camping! Anyways, sorry for the late update! I've been kinda busy with real world stuff. OK, for this chappie, I'm gonna have a little 'disagrmnet' with Bee and Wasp! Sounddrive helped with this! So, more applause! *Applause* XD Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA.**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 24: Crush On Someones Soulmate**

* * *

"So," Wasp said as he entered the base. "This is where you guys live?" Sari nodded with beaming pride in her dad's old factory. "Yep!" she exclaimed. "My dad used to own but now its the Autobot base!" she added. Wasp glanced down at the teen and his spark did a flip as he did. Wasp thought she was the most beautiful femme he had ever met-even though she was techno organic. He didn't really care. "T-That's cool, Sari!" Wasp said.

Sari grinned at Wasp as she flew over to the couch. _Wasp is sweet. _Sari thought. But Bumblebee was glaring at Wasp, obviously getting jealous. Bumblebee saw the slight twinkle of admiration in Wasp's optics. Though Wasp did not know that Bee and Sari were together, so Bee couldn't really be angry at Wasp. But the twinge of jealously never went away. Bee sighed as he sat on the couch. But, before he could sit beside Sari, Wasp sat beside her first. Sari felt disappointed that Wasp did but tried not to show it, so, instead, she just gave him a warm smile in welcoming.

While Bumblebee glared at Wasp secretly. He hated Wasp more then back at bootcamp. Bumblebee sighed as he crossed his servos over his chest plate. _He doesn't know. _Bumblebee reminded himself. But he was still mad, never the less.

Sari sat back on the couch, as Wave turned on the TV. It was as if nothing had happened.

Wave flicked through some channels until she found something interesting. She sat on a make shift chair beside the couch. Elita watched Wave do this in some what awe, Elita had forgotten what it was like to be Autobot. "How do you feel?" Optimus asked her, taking her out of her thoughts. She glanced behind herself and smiled. "Alright," Elita said tonelessly. Optimus looked at her for a second before smiling back at her.

Charlotte walked into the base, Luke at her side, she was staring at her key in awe. _How did I do that? _she kept asking herself in wonder. Charlotte accidentally bumped into Prime's leg when she continued to stare at her key. "Whoops! Sorry, Optimus!" Charlotte said. Optimus glanced down and smiled gently at the young girl, whom was holding her nose in pain. Prime crouched down and picked her up. "Are you OK?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Charlotte smiled and nodded, still holding her nose. Elita blinked at the scene, unsure of what to think of it. She had been so used to living with painful memories; telling herself dark things, letting herself fall into the servos of Decepticons...

Elita One shuddered at the painful memories and put back on her smile as Optimus tickled Charlotte's stomach, they girl going into a laughing fit.

Meanwhile, Wasp was obviously flirting with Sari but she didn't seem to notice. But Bumblebee sure did! Bee growled deathly at Wasp, even though it was too low for him to notice. "C'mon, Sari," Bumblebee grumbled, picking his girlfriend up. Sari blinked for a second but smiled and waved bye to Wasp. Wasp looked a little unhappy but waved back never the less. Bee took Sari to his room, once inside, Sari asked, "What is it, Bee?" Bumblebee glanced down at Sari, anger lingered in his optics. "Nothing. Nothing." Bumblebee said, even though he didn't like nothing was wrong.

He closed the door behind himself, quietly. "Bee," Sari said, obviously seeing that something was wrong. "Tell me. What's wrong?" Bumblebee shook his helm and said, "You know, Wasp is, what humans say and stuff, flirting with you."

At frist, Sari just sat there, in the palm of Bee's hand, staring at him. Then, she burst out laughing. Bumblebee blinked twice at her, a bit confused. "What?" he asked. Sari shook her head in laughter, "Its just...can't believe...that...you could think that!" Sari said, between laughs. Bumblebee sighed and rolled his optics. "Are you..._jealous_, Bumblebee?" Sari asked, calming down.

This caught Bumblebee off gaurd.

"No!" Bee exclaimed.

Sari gave him a look as she put her hands on her hips. Bumblebee just glared lightly at her, saying, "Never mind, Sari." Bee walked over to his bed and sat on it, bringing Sari to his chest plate. Sari smiled as she put her hands on his cheeks, putting their fore heads together. "Are you sure your not jealous or mad or anything?" Sari asks in a whisper. Bumblebee gives a soft smile in return and a short nod. "Yep," he says. Sari and Bumblebee kiss at the last comment, forgetting all about the outside world.

* * *

Candy fiddled with the All-Spark fragment around her neck. She felt some what drawn to it some how; like it was important to her in a way. "I did a good thing," Wave said, lying across Hot Shot's lap. "And what's that?" Hot Shot said. Wave grinned up at Hot Shot and asked, "Remember when Sar and Bee went to the carnival?" Hot Shot nodded and Wave's grin turned into her devilish smile. "Well," she said. "_I _put up a request to the pilot of this thingy called a 'Kiss Cam' and...well..." She trailed off.

Cailey looked up at Wave with a grin on her face. "What? You did that?" Wave nodded with a, "Hmmm mmmmm." Cailey laughed and so did Candy. "You...put Sari and Bumblebee...on the Kiss Cam?" Candy asked between laughs. Wave nodded. At the same time, Wasp took some oil and started t o drink it, when Wave said,

"And now their a couple today."

Wasp did a perfect spit take from the couch to the wall.

The others watched in perfect silence.

"Wow," Wave said. "Good distance."

Wasp wiped his mouth with his servo, then he turned his helm over to Wave. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said now Bee and Sari are a couple," she said. "Why? Is somethin' wrong?" Wasp shook his helm, even though there was something wrong. He got up from his seat on the couch, walking over to the door. "Where are ya goin'?" Brawn asked. Wasp turned his helm around and grumbled, "Out," he transformed and drove out of the base. The rest of the team watched after him as he did. "What's eating him?" Rodimus asked. Elita shrugged as Charlotte sat up on Optimus' hand.

"Maybe he's cranky about something," Charlotte offered.

Optimus smiled and nodded in agreement with her. Elita One watched as Optimus picked up Charlotte's Barbie doll from the floor, handing it to her. Charlotte took the doll and giggled as she doll's hands on Optimus' left cheek. Optimus let out a small chuckle as she did. Elita blinked at the scene, a little confused. It was as if the two had some sort of...bond. Elita smiled never the less, remembering back to when Optimus was, almost, like this with her...

Elita One shook her helm back to reality-and back to the Charlotte and Optimus scene. Optimus had Charlotte hanging onto his digit, her Barbie doll in her grasping hand as she held onto Optimus' digit, laughing. Elita had forgotten what it was life was like, like this anyway. Elita sighed as Optimus set Charlotte down on his leg, her clutching her Barbie doll to her chest, laughing. It was sweet. Real sweet.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Wasp ranted to himself as he was in his alt mode on Dinobot Island. "That fraggin' Bumbler got Sari! Of all people!" Wasp sat down on the white sand, putting his knees to his chest plate, resting his servos on them. "Of all people," he echoed. He sighed as he looked at the water, almost sadly. It was almost a sad thing to see really; a broken sparked mech that was upset over losing an organic to a mech that he used to bully in bootcamp. He had promised himself that he would never go back to his old ways once he 'pulled himself together' in Africa.

He thought back to what Bulkhead had said awhile back, "_You never a good bot, Wasp._" He shook his helm as he buried his helm into his servos.

Wasp sighed again, bringing his helm out of his servos. He stood up and transformed, thinking that Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl would come soon. He drove into the water and to the shore, heading to the base, deep in angered thought.

* * *

Wave kicked her legs in the air lazily. "What are you doing?" Hot Shot asked. "I'm bored!" Wave groaned. "Sue me." Hot Shot smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Wave cut in, "Not literally." Hot Shot made a joking 'Darn' kind of face. Wave gave his cheek a playful slap as she lowered her stabilizing servos to the couch, still lying across his lap. Hot Shot laughed as she did and gave her helm a slight playful push. Wave giggled softly at this.

Just then, Wasp drove into the base. He transformed into his alt mode and sat on the couch as he walked over. Just at the same time, Sari & Bumblebee had entered the room, too. Wasp got up and walked into the hall-way. But before he left, he gave Sari a little wink and walked down the hall. Bumblebee gritted his dental plates as Sari just cleared her throat a little. Hot Shot found this kind of amusing and said, "Hey, Bee! Someones tryin' to take you girl!" Bumblebee felt a burning anger flare inside him. He glared at Hot Shot. "What?" Bee asked, his voice piratically ice.

Hot Shot frowned slightly at the tone in his voice. "I said someones stealin' your girl or somethin' like that..." Before Shot could finsh his sentce, Bee had set Sari down and the hyper bots whole face plate was red with anger. He walked up to Hot Shot, as Wave did a little flip off Shot's lap to the other side of the couch, saying, "Oh frag!"

"Shut. The pit. Up. Hot Shot!" Bumblebee shouted.

He even took out his stingers.

Hot Shot put his servos up in defense, his face plate drained. "I-I'm sorry, buddy! I didn't mean..." His voice trailed off as Bumblebee put his stingers back, his face plate back to its normal colour. Bumblebee sighed and looked at Hot Shot apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shot," Bee said. Hot Shot smiled as he put down his servos. "Hey," he said. "I'm sorry, Bee. Shoulda known that that would tick ya off." He glanced over to Wave and added, "I know I would."

Wave smiled slightly as Sari used her jet-pack to fly over to them. "I thought you said your weren't mad or anything," Sari whispered in his audio. Bee smiled sheepishly as he just gave her an innocent look. "What? Any mech would do that." He whispered back. Sari just rolled her eyes at his sheepish-ness as she shook her head. She sighed, knowing that Bumblebee is jealous towards Wasp.

"Why are you jealous, Bumblebee?" Charlotte asked.

Bumblebee looked over to her; Charlotte was sitting on Optimus' leg, her feet dangling from his knee, her Barbie doll close to her chest. Bumblebee shook his helm in a haste. "What? No! I'm not jealous!" he stated. "Why in the name of Primus would you think that? !" Charlotte shrugged. "'Cause you act all mad when Waspy's around." She said. Cailey blinked. "'Waspy'?" Cailey asked. Charlotte nodded with a little smile. "Yep!"

"Aw," Candy whispered to Cailey. "Charlotte made up a nickname for Wasp!" Cailey grinned at this. "Aw," she added in a whisper, "how cute!" Candy nodded.

"Besides, Bumblebee," Rodimus said. "Wasp will eventually get tired when Sari ignores him and give up." Bumblebee's face plate brightened at this news. "Thanks, Rodimus," Bee said. Rodimus just smiled and nodded in response.

Little did they know that they were wrong.

* * *

_*Two weeks later*_

"Wasp is still hittin' on me."

Bumblebee groaned in anger as Sari said this. It had been two weeks now and Wasp was still trying to get sari to dump Bee and have her go with Wasp. That was the case from Bee's point of view at least. But he was right. Bumblebee sat up on his bed, Sari sitting on her chair in his room. Bumblebee was getting fed up with this whole thing. He had had enough with Wasp. It was bootcamp all over again.

He had an idea.

"I'll be back." Bumblebee grumbled and left.

He walked down the hall, in search of Wasp's room. Finally, he came to it and banged hard on it. The door flew opened. "What?" Wasp asked. Bumblebee glared at Wasp deathly. "Stop tryin' to get Sari away from me," Bee growled at Wasp. Wasp blinked twice.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Wasp folded his servos across his chest plate with a snort. "I'm just doin' her a favour," he said. Bumblebee blinked. "What'da mean?" he asked. Wasp smirked at him. "I mean," Wasp said, "I'm doin' her a favour so that she doesn't have ta be with a glitch head with the rest of her life."

That did it.

Bumblebee felt a bubbling anger boil inside him; he felt like he was going to explode from anger. Bee gritted his dental plates together as he growled. "You wanna go, Wasp? !" Bumblebee shouted at the mech in front of him, meaning to fight. Wasp unfolded his servos and nodded. "But not here," Wasp said, a little more quietly. "Were than?" Bee asked Wasp. Wasp nodded his helm down the hall.

"Dinobot Island." He said.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Let's do it."

They left the base and to the docks, from the there they drove through the water and onto the island. They transformed and Bumblebee, almost immediately, took out his stingers, ready to fight. Wasp smirked and did the same.

They started to fight at that; shouting insults and hurting each other. They had left the beach, into the jungle like woods while they fought. "SARI WAS MINE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bumblebee yelled. Wasp zapped Bumblebee but he dodged it just in time as Wasp yelled back, "MAYBE SHE CAN CHANGE HER MIND!" Bumblebee dodged another blast from Wasp as he rolled on the ground, he jumped up and started to shoot. "She," Bee shouted, then stopped, thinking of his words. "She..." Wasp said, telling him to continue. They put down their stingers. "She...can't," Bee said. Wasp blinked twice at this. "What'da talkin' 'bout, Bumblebee? Of course she can change her mind!" he shouted. Bumblebee shook his helm, putting back his stingers. "She can't," he said. "Because," Bee was having trouble finding his words. "Because..." "BECAUSE _WHAT_? !" Wasp yelled, a little annoyed. "Just spit it out already!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SOULMATE!"

"INDUTER!"

Grimlock.

The mechs turned around to see Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl, they looked pretty mad. They transformed into their bot modes, taking out their swords. "INDUTERS! ME, GRIMLOCK, DESTORY!" Grimlock yelled. Wasp and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"Run?"

"Run."

They screamed and ran for the shore line, the Dinobots following them. They reached the beach but Grmlock was already making a move to attack. They didn't have time to transform, so, they swam for it. They swam to the docks as fast as the could but they weren't the best swimmers in the world. So it was pretty hard for them to swim to the docks. "I-CAN'T SWIM!" Bumblebee yelled. "NEITHER-CAN-I!" Wasp yelled back.

They were going to drown.

* * *

"Where are they?" Optimus asked to no one in particular. Charlotte looked up from her building blocks from the floor at the Prime. Luke yipped as he and Noah played around with the bouncy ball. Charlotte pondered at this for awhile. "I saw Waspy and Bumblebee go outside." Charlotte said. Optimus nodded with a soft smile. "Thanks, Charlotte," Oprtimus said, getting up. "Where are you going?" Elita One asked Prime. "To find Bumblebee and Wasp," he said. "I got a bad feeling that something happened." He added. He transformed into his vheical mode and drove out.

Optimus drove down to the docks, their spark signature leading his there. He transformed and looked around. "Their not here," he said to himself. Then he saw something in the water. He walked onto the near by dock, walking to the end of it as he squinted closer to see it. His optics widened when he recognized the yellow, black armour and the green. "BUMBLEBEE! WASP!" Optimus yelled.

The mechs saw Optimus on the docks and Bumblebee waved his servo hastily in the air. "HELP, BOSS BOT!" Bee yelled. Optimus nodded and took his grapple out. He used it to get Bumblebee's servo. "GRAB HOLD!" Optimus ordered. Wasp took Bumblebee's other servo as Optimus pulled them up. Once the young bots climbed up on the docks, they panted on the dock, letting their cooling systems kick in. Optimus panted as well, then he noticed the injures on the bots. "What happened, you two?" Prime asked. Bumblebee and Wasp stood up, glaring at each other. "Nothin'." Wasp grumbled. Optimus sighed and shook his helm. "Let's go home then," he saidé They nodded and transformed, driving home.

All the way home, Wasp had been thinking about what Bumblebee ad said, _"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SOULMATE_!" The words echoed in his processor like a record player that wouldn't stop. He was starting to rethink about his feelings towards Sari.

They transformed into their alt modes, Bumblebee and Wasp drenched in water. As soon as Bee entered the base, Sari said, "Bumblebee!" She flew over to him, hugging him around the neck. "Where the pit were you?" Sari asked, looking into his optics. "No where," Bumblebee lied. Sari glanced at him; she saw the injures. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothin'! Don't worry your beautiful little helm over it, Sar." Bumblebee kissed her cheek to reassure her more. Sari sighed and smiled at her boyfriend. Wasp watched in silence, taking in the scene. It was...almost beautiful.

"I gotta go," Wasp grumbled.

He walked to his berthroom after that was said. Bumblebee said, "Me, too." He set Sari down and walked after him. Elita sat next to Sari on the couch and said, "You get the feeling that they were fighting?" Sari raised an eyebrow. "But for what?"

"Over you."

* * *

"Wasp," Bumblebee said, knocking on his door. "Open up." Wasp opened the door, just as he was told. "What?" Wasp asked glumly. Bumblebee shuffled his feet and sighed, "I'm sorry." Wasp ridged an optic. "What?" Wasp asked, opening the door more. "I said, I'm sorry for fighting." Bumblebee said. Wasp shook his helm. "No," he said. "I was the one trying to take Sari away from you, _I'm _sorry."

Bumblebee smiled at this and Wasp smiled back. "Um, guys?" Sari said. They looked down to see the teenager shuffling her feet. "Yea'?" Bee said. Sari sighed, she used her jet-pack to fly up to them. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Were you guys fightin' over me?" Bumblebee and Wasp exchanged glances as Bee rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Kinda," Bumblebee said. "Sorta," Wasp said. Sari gave them a long, hard look. "Yeah," they said at the same time. Sari sighed at this and smiled tenderly. "Guys," she said. "I like you guys in two different ways. Wasp, I like you as a friend and I know you like m but Bumblebee is-" "Your soulmate, I know." Wasp interrupted. "And I'm sorry for all that I've done for the past two weeks. Can ya forgive me?"

Sari nodded at this and hugged both mechs around the necks, pulling them in a group hug.

Little did they know that Red Alert and Wave were standing in the hall, watching them. Wave blinked and tilted her helm. "Ever get the feelin' ya missed somethin'?" Wave asked Red Alert. Red Alert nodded and said, "All the time."

* * *

**_OK, I'm horribly sorry 'bout long you guys waited for this! REALLY SORRY! D: To make it up to ya, I'll give u guys some cookies! *Hands you all cookies* Here ya go! ;D_**

**_Anyways, in the next chappie, there's gonna be a Candy&Blurr moment and somethin' gonna happen to Candy! *Gaso* 8O _**

**_'Till next time! Revew!_**

**_XD_**


	25. Secrets Hidden Within

________

_**Alright! XD Time to see Candy&Blurr! :3 And, like I said in the last chappie, somethin' gonna happen to Candy so brace yourselves! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 25: Secrets Hidden Within**

____________

* * *

_Candy was standing in the middle of a battle field. She didn't know how she got there; all she knew that she was here. And in danger. Candy ran across the 'road' and to the building standing near by. She glanced around as soon as she catched her breath out of the haste. She gasped when she saw Ironoides. All around her. Running, screaming, looking for cover. Dying. Candy didn't know what was going on. She was so confused..._

_"DADDY!"_

_Candy looked behind her and saw a sparkling Wave taking another sparklings hand that looked like her twin sister, Luna. They were running and screaming their siblings names and their parents'. Candy saw a blue and green mech that looked like Wave's father, Data. "WAVE! LUNA!" Data yelled to his daughter's. "OVER HERE!" Wave took Luna's servo and darted to her family. Data held out his servos to them as Wave and Luna jumped into their father's servos. Data held his two girls close to his chest plate as the cried softly into it. _Oh, my, God_... Candy thought. A femme that looked like Wave's mother, Rave, came up to them, tugging on Data's servo. "C'mon, Data! We have to go! NOW!" Rave shouted over the noise. Data nodded as he looked at his older son, DG, his second older son, Hammerhead and his other daughter, StarGazer. He glanced at Wrench in his sparkmates's servos. "Is he all right?" Data asked as they started to run. Rave nodded as Wrench cried. "He's just scared."_

_Data nodded at this and ran, nodding his head in follow. They were all in the Ironoide forms. Everything around them was an energy being; the trees, the ground, EVERYTHING. Candy just stood there, confused. Then her mind snapped back to reality. She ran after the Ironoide family out of confusion. "WAVE!" she yelled. "WAVE!" _

_Then she came across some broken glass on the different greens energy ground. She paused at it, catching a glimpse of something in the glass. She stopped and looked down to it. Then she got the shock of her life._

_She saw an Ironoide._

_And it was her._

_The Ironoide her was green, pink and blue energy that had bright emerald green eyes. Candy shook her head mumbling, "No. No. No." Then she screamed, "NO!" I can't be an Ironoide! Its not possible! She thought. Candy screamed as the Ironoide stared back at her, doing what she was was no way to deny it:_

_She was an Ironoide._

* * *

Candy woke up with a jolt.

Candy was sweating like a pig all down her fore head, the sweat stinging her eyes. Her eyes were wide; her chest heaving, her arms trembling, her face was full of sweat. "God, I'm sweating." Candy mumbled to herself. She had forgotten why she was so hard; why she felt so afraid, why she felt so confused. She rubbed her her fore head, wiping some of her sweat off. She just couldn't seem to remember...

Then it came to her.

Candy gasped and kicked her bed sheets off of her, darting to her mirror. She flicked on her bed-side lamp in her haste. She got in front of her mirror, looking into it. She let out a sigh of relief on what she found: Herself. Her normal, un-Ironoide self. It wasn't that Candy disliked Ironoides, it was just...scary that _she_could be one. "It was just a dream," she told herself. "Just a silly dream." Candy sighed as she walked back to her bed, turning off her light. She dumped herself on her bed, covering herself up with the covers. She closed her eyes to go to sleep but the image of her as an Ironoide kept showing up.

It was like, something deep down inside her, was telling her something. Something...important. Candy just shook her head at that thought, twisting and turning all through the night.

Finally, to her relief, it was morning and she could talk about this with her soulmate, Blurr. Though she didn't want to bother him, she just couldn't talk to her parents about this sort of thing. Blurr would understand.

He always did.

Candy hopped out of bed, though she felt like a brick, and took off her PJ's, replacing them with her normal clothes. Candy's room walls was full of posters of boy-bands; famous singers, etc. Her room was like any other teenage girls room. Candy sighed as she scooped up her pink sparkly cell-phone from her desk as she left her room. She went into the kitchen she walked down the hall-way of her home, passing her brother's, Garry, room and her baby sister's, Vanessa, room.

"Good morning," she said.

Her father looked up from his newspaper and gave him a warm smile. "Hello, Candy." Her father said. Candy smiled back as she grabbed her pink purse from the counter as she waved. "Hey," she said. Her mother, whom was making an omlet, looked up at her daughter and asked, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Candy grabbed Noah's collar from a place on the floor near by as Noah jerked his head up from his sleeping place on the couch as she did. "Can't talk, gotta run." Candy said. She walked over to Noah and hooked him to it. "Are you taking Noah for a ride?" Her dad asked. Usually when Candy hooked Noah to his leash, it meant that she was taking him for a ride in her car. Candy gave a quick nod to her father as she put her pure over her shoulder, forcing her phone into her pocket.

When Candy was just about to leave, she glanced at her mother one more time. She noticed that her mother had very light blonde hair; almost white. Her mom's eyes were as blue as the sky above and her skin was this beautiful peachy colour. Candy noticed that she looked nothing like her mother. She looked at her dad; he had black hair and brown eyes. She looked at her siblings; they too looked nothing like her.

None of her family members looked like her.

Not a shred of D.N.A.

She shook her head and headed outside to her car. She felt the cool summer air brush against her cheeks in a way she loved. No one else could understand this. She sighed as she pressed a botton on her car keys and the car made a _DING _sound. She opened the back door and let Noah into the backseat. Noah happily jumped into the backseat with a _yipe _as he did. She smiled and closed the door as she got into the front seat.

Candy put the keys into the ignition and turned it and the car roared to life as she did. She closed the car door as she put on the seatbelt. She pulled out of her drive-way and made her way to _Tim Hortons _for breakfast. She didn't know wither to call Blurr and tell him to meet her there or just take a to-go and take it to the base.

She shrugged as she drove into the Tim Hortons parking lot. She grabbed her purse and took Noah out of the backseat with her into the retraunt.

* * *

_Blurr's POV_

"Hey, Blurr," Candy said to me as I transformed into my alt mode when she came out of the restaurant. I smiled at her and said, "Hi, Candy." I was, actually, getting pretty good at the whole talking slow thing. Noah barked excitedly as he saw me, it kind of reminded me of Luke. "Hi, Noah." I say to the canine as he trotted over to me. I crouched down to his level and patted his head softly with my digit. Candy smiled softly at this with a dreamy sigh.

To me, it sounded beautiful.

Who was I kidding? **Everything **about this femme was beautiful. I smiled at her and she smiled back as she stroked Noah's helm with me. She kept her smile on as she watched her dog wag his tail, meaning he was happy. "He's enjoying this, isn't he?" I say. Candy laughed slightly at that through her smile. What a beautiful smile... I shook my helm back to reality when, out of no where, a song came from Candy's jean pocket.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn...That's alright 'cause I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry... That's alright 'cause I love the way you lie... I love the way you lie..._" I blinked, confused. Candy just laughed and took out whatever was in her pocket. A cellular that was sparkly pink with bumblebee stickers and heart stickers and rainbows and so on. Candy flipped open the phone and pressed a button on it, holding it up to one of her audios, causing the song to stop. "Oh, hey, Fern," Candy said into the phone. Noah glanced up at her with a blink, just as confused as I was. I smiled and patted the dogs helm.

"Yeah," Candy said into the phone, still keeping her smile. Nothing could make her stop smiling. Fern kept talking to Candy and I became a little impatient. Candy had told me that we were going to the fields-what else was new?-and, now, it seemed we were never going to get there.

"I'm with Blurrly." Candy said.

I chuckled under my breath when she said the nickname she made up for me. I didn't really mind it; coming from her. at least.

Noah barked at Candy. as of telling her that she had to go. "Good dog," I murmured to him. Noah panted and wagged his tail in response and I grinned at him. "I gotta go," Candy says. "The dogs wanna go." I roled my optics at her as she just rolled her eyes back at me. They hung up and she put her phone back in her pocket as she gave me a big smile. "So," she says. "Do you wanna go together or can I met ya there?"

Was that a trick question?

"Together."

"I thought you might say that, Blurrly."

I laughed.

I transformed into my race car form and Noah barked as I did. I opened the back door for Candy to put Noah in the backseat, which she did, I opened the passenger door for Candy and she came in. "Ready?' I asked. But I already knew the answer. "Yep," she said. But she didn't sound ready. I decided to let it go as we drove out of the Tim Hortons parking lot. Candy took some sips out of a coffee cup as she seemed deep in thought.

Too deep.

We arrived to the fields faster then I had intended to. Then again, since when did I intend my speed?

I stopped in a far corner in the field and let Noah and Candy out. As soon as they were out, I transformed into my alt mode, trying to smile. Candy seemed so...unhappy? That was a first. She gave a weak smile but it faded as fast as it came. I frowned slightly with a sigh. Noah had decided to chase a butterfly around the field, seeming to enjoy the seemingly pointless activity. I chuckled at Noah as Candy just made her mouth into a thin line.

"Candy," I say as we walk into the field. "Is something...wrong?" Candy looked up and shook her head half heartily. "No, no," she said. "I'm fine."

She didn't look 'fine'.

She shuffled her feet sheepishly as I gave her a long hard look. I sat down and she climbed up onto my knee, she sighed and looked up at me. "Well," she said. "There's...maybe...something wrong." I leaned in a little closer as she continued, "I...had a dream that..." Her voice trailed off. "What, Candy?' I ask. She glanced at Noah (he was still chasing the butterfly) and sighed, looking back at me. What she said next was something I never expected:

"That I was an Ironoide."

I blinked. "You...were an Ironoide?" I say and she nods. I glanced to my left and then back at her with a small smile. "But it was just a dream," I say and she nods, returning the smile.

Candy sat crossed legged on my knee, I rested my elbow plate on my other knee. Her smile faded as her gaze fell to her coffee cup and she let out a sigh. "But," she said and my smile faded, too. "I can't help but feel...that its true." I ridged an optic and she explained, "Like something-inside me-is telling me something. Like something...**bad **is gonna happen. Its like with Sari; she's part Cybertroian but she never knew it until she found out. Maybe..." She stopped when her mouth came contact with mine.

I kissed her.

She, at first, blinked, a little surprised, then she kissed me back. Sentinel was wrong he said organics were horrible, diesaed creatures; they were amazing. And I liked this one.

I let go for Candy to breath a little and she smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Blurr?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I laughed slightly and said, "Its amazing on how much time we spent together and we love each other."

Candy smiled. "We're soulmates, Blurr," she said. "We're supposed to."

I laughed slightly again as she kissed my cheek. Noah barked at us as if to say _'Get a room!' _Candy and I laughed at this. I ran my digits through her long blonde hair and she brushed her lips against my cheek.

"I love you, too." I said and she smiled.

I loved it.

* * *

*_Irontron, ten years ago_*

A blue and gold Ironoide female was working on a lab table, on the table lay an empty Ironoide shell that was colourless and was about sparkling sized. The gold and blue female Ironoide was named Blue Knight a scientist. A pretty good one, too. Blue Knight fiddled with the empty sparklings digits as she grinned. Blue Knight's job for today was to see if a sparkling Ironoide could be tow beings in one but...she couldn't bring herself to give the poor sparkling two sides of itself.

So, she was stalling, saying things to her boss that she was 'working on it' or 'almost done' or 'give it'll be ready soon'. Though her boss was getting a little ticked, Blue Knight held her ground. Even though the sparkling wasn't even online yet, she couldn't risk the poor child becoming online and be a freak.

Blue Kinght shook her head with a sigh, her gold optics on the childs empty shell. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. Suddenly the door to the lab burst open and stormed in a yellow and green male Ironoide, Blue Knight's boss. "Okay, Blue knight!" Her boss shouted at her, causing her to jerk her head up. "I've had enough!" Blue Knight blinked twice at her boss. "What on Irontron do you mean, Wheelhammer?" she asked. Wheelhammer gritted his dental plates together has he marched over to her and pointed at the sparkling. "I mean,' he hissed. "Why haven't you done any work on the porject? !" Blue Knight winced as his voice grew louder and her gaze fell to the sparkling. "Well, Blue Knight? !" She closed her optics for a moment, then she glanced back up Wheelhammer. "I,' she said. Then her gaze fell back to the empty shelled sparkling. 'I just...can't that to someone."

Wheelhammer sighed as his angry expression came down a nouch as he pulled out something. "Well," he said, "I'm afraid that if YOU don't do it, then someone else will." Blue Knight sighed, knowing she lost.

"Alright," she gasped. "I'll...I'll do it." Wheelhammer grinned slightly at this and said, "Good," He took out a test tube of something. "What's that?" Blue Knight asked. Wheelhammer handed her the test tube that contained the substance and said, "D.N.A," he thought about it and added, "From another Ironoide."

Blue Knight's optics widened in shock with a gasp. "An..._adult _Ironoide, right, Wheelhammer?"

Wheelhammer shook his head and said, "A sparkling." Blue Knight stared at the test tube in shock and then she looked up at Wheelhammer. She glared at him and hissed, "Who's child?"

"Data's little girl, Wave."

Blue Knight stood up in a panic.

"Not Rave's little one!" she shrieked.

Wheelhammer nodded.

"Your...going to blend Wave's D.N.A with some other thing? !" Blue Knight asked, her voice getting higher. Wheelhammer shrugged slightly at this and said, "Correction. YOUR going to blend Wave's D.N.A with some other thing." Blue Knight growled and threw a data pad at him, shouting, "You glitch!" Wheelhammer dodged it in time and growled back at the femme.

They wrestled a little for a little while, until Blue Knight dropped the test tube on the sparkling. "Oh no!" Blue Knight shouted in surprise. Filled with rage, Blue Knight pushed Wheelhammer onto a control panel and a shoot opened, leading into space.

They were big enough to reist it but the sparkling wasn't. It was sucked into space, leading to Iceiss knows where. "NO!" Blue Knight and Wheelhammer yelled after it.

The empty shell traveled across space, far away from Irontron. It came across a planet that was blue and green, as it got closer, the sparkling shell got pulled into the atmosphere of the planet and fell into it. It got pulled down to the planet and crashed to the backyard of a young couples home.

A woman with pale blonde hair glanced out the window and gasped. "Dave! Look out here!" the woman shouted to her husband. "What is it, Sophia?" Dave asked. He gasped when he saw what was outside. Him and Sophia rushed outside to see what had crash landed in their yard. They came closer to the object and gasped at the same time. "Oh my God!" Sophia yelped, clinging onto Dave. Dave held her close as he mopved closer. He coughed up some smoke and swatted it away. He gasped at what he discovered: an empty shell child. Sophia said, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know." Dave mumbled.

Sophia leaned over and extended her hand, trying to reach it. Dave's eyes widened. "Wait-" he started but stopped when his wife had already touched it. The shell glowed as she did.

The sparkling Wave's D.N.A and Sophia's D.N.A mixed together made the sparkling grow, turn and transform into its creators:

Half Ironoide, half human.

Sophia jumped back in surprised as the shell glowed. It zapped them both, making them fall to the ground, out cold.

The sparklings blood stream was mixed with the human blood and Ironoide energon; it blend together, causing the two sides to become in and out. Human on the outside, Ironoide inside. Once the transformation was complete, the two adults woke and saw what was before them: a little girl. Sophia gasped as Dave stared at it in a awe. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Sophia smiled at the young girl and said, "Hello, little one." The girl winced as she silently sobbed, causing Sophia to frown slightly. "Its alright,' Dave soothed. "We're not gpnna hurt you." Sophia said to the girl, picking her up from the carter.

The girl recognized the D.N.A from Sophia, smiled and nodded. Dave chuckled and said, "What do we do with her?" "We're going to keep her, that's what." Sophia said. She stroked the young girls hair thoughtfully. 'What shall we call her, love?" Dave asked. Sophia thought about this and smiled.

"Candy."

* * *

**_Candy's ring tone is "Love The Way You Lie'. ((O_O)) Oh... DUNDUNDUN! *Dramatic music* Well, I think we can all guess where Candy came from now...0.0 _**

**_Anyways, as for 'Left In The Dust" chapter 13, its coming! So don't worry! ;D_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	26. Being With You

**_OK! Time for chapter 26! XD OK, if you're reading 'Left In the Dust' then you're probably wondering why chapter 13 isn't up yet. Its 'cause I'm having SLIGHT (keep SLIGHT in mind) writers block on it but it WILL get done! ;D Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 26: Being With You**

* * *

_Wave's POV_

Hot Shot had me wrapped in his servos, pressed against his chest plate, his lips giving light kisses on the back of my helm. It was like he couldn't live without his lips on me. I gave small smile at that thought, fiddling with the Autobot sized iPod in the palm of my hand. I don't really use it that much but I keep it, anyways. I let out a deep, long sigh as a tossed it from hand-to-hand, kinda bored. 'What's up, beautiful?" Hot Shot asked.

I have a sideways glance to Hot Shot with a, "Mm?" Hot Shot nuzzled my cheek while saying, "You seem kinda...bored." I let out a laughing/snort kinda sound as he asked that. "Yes,' I said. "I'm bored. And I'm about to try to sing 'Sleazy' by Ke$ha." Hot Shot laughed at this; he knew a sing WAY off key with that song. "Don't be so evil." Hot Shot said, almost a plead. I couldn't help but chuckle at him as he went back to lying light kisses on me. I sigh again as I stared out his window in his berthroom. I slumped in his servos, letting him hold me. I turned my helm over to the other side, letting my neck by exposed. Hot Shot, almost immediately, he buried his face plate onto my neck, giving me more kisses.

I wonder what my dad would make of this scene...

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my dad, Data, trying to murder poor Hot Shot with his two bladed axe. "OK, what?" Hot Shot asks, sounding annoyed. I guess he should be, 'cause I've been doing that for a long time.

Should I tell him?

I sigh. "Well..." I say. Hot Shot ridged an optic as I giggled out my explanation. After explaining, Hot Shot's entire face plate had turned pale. "Oh..." he said. I couldn't help but giggle at him as his optics widened wider than I previously thought they could.

"But," he says. "Why?" I laughed again. It was just such a simple question that it seemed too silly to ask. But I answered anyway. "Because," I say. "My dad would probably go into his 'Daddy's-Little-Girl-Is-In-Trouble mode; my big bro, DG, would want to beat you up-being the over protective brother he is-Hammerhead would go into a mix of a laughing and yelling, Luna and StarGazer would freak and my mom, Rave, would jump to conclusions and think we're sleeping together."

Hot Shot's face plate burned at the last part.

I laughed.

"...Seriously? She'd think we're...**sleeping together**? !" Hot Shot exclaimed. With a big grin, I nodded.

"Yep,"

"Why in the name of Primus would she think **THAT**? !"

"'Cause, she's ALWAYS thinking that." I say.

We stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

I sighed and rested my helm on his shoulder. "Yeah but we're too young for that," I sigh. I caught a glimpse of his optics shining with misterif. I got a BAD feeling in my gut. "Right?" I say. He nods and says, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Hot Shot..." I groan.

Hot Shot chuckles at this...I think. No. Scratch that. I HOPE. I give him a playful slap on his cheek, not giving TOO much pain for him. "Hey now," he says. "None of that." I smirk playfully and giggle as give his shoulder plate a little playful push. He grinned, seeing a battle. "Oh, its on!" he declared, giving my own shoulder plate a push. I laugh as we have a pushing-war with each other. The playful war pushing war turned into an all-out war with each other, still playing though.

Hot Shot tackled me and pinned me to the berth, laughing our helms off. He grinned madly at me as we laughed. He had his hands twined mine; his stabilizing servos next to my hips, our fore helms together. Our laughs died down with awkward, "Heh heh," and such. I sighed and gave him a small grin, him grinning back at me. He gave a, "Heh," through his dental plates and sucked in a breath. Our smiles fading away as quickly as they came. We stayed into each others optics. Hot Shot brushed his lips on my neck, traveling up. He kissed my face plate, over and over... I couldn't help but giggle slightly at these actions he was doing. _What are you up to, Shot? _I said to him through thought. _-You'll see.- _He responded.

I watched him closely as his lips seemed to find their way to my lips. A nice, pleasant kiss that I was used to since he practically kiss everyday. I smiled slightly as we kissed, still thinking about my family's reaction to all this.

Hot Shot wrapped one servo around my waist, the other around my hips. It was a nice feeling that made me feel whole and it also felt like the most natural thing in the entire world. I sighed into his mouth thoughtfully. _-Ain't it?-_Hot Shot said through our telapathic bond...that no one seemed to know.

Not even _we _knew how it worked.

Not that we cared or anything; it was just...cool. And, some what, nice.

I laughed slightly in his mouth. He pulled away for a minute, sitting up on the berth, bringing me with him. He held me close to his chest plate, my helm resting lazily on it. He nuzzled the top of my helm with a grin on his face plate. He put us back into the position we were just a few minutes ago, going back to what we were doing, too. I chuckle softly as he made me feel loved.

Hot Shot grinned and, very faintly, put his hand on the metal plateing that was just a little under my shoulder plate. And I felt a **HUGE** pain when he did. I cried out in pain and jumped out of his servos. Hot Shot blinked at me twice, keeping his servos in the holding pose.

I panted, standing beside the berth, holding the spot where Hot Shot had touched. I didn't know why or how that spot ALWAYS seemed to make my whole body burn in agony.

Ever since I was little...

I shook my helm and looked at Hot Shot apologetically with a sheepish smile. "...Sorry." I say. Hot Shot blinked again before responding, "What'd I do?" I glance away for a nano-click and said, "I...I don't know." I sigh and look away from him again, unsure of what to say next. Hot Shot glanced outside the window for a minute, before returning his gaze back to me with a smile.

He got up and walked towards me, still keeping his smile. He wrapped his servos carefully around my waist as I was folding my servos across my chest plate. I gave him a side ways glance when he did. "Hey," he said, affection filled his voice. "Its OK, sweetspark. Don't worry your pretty little helm over it."

I smiled.

I glanced down at the place on my servo that hurt like pit. I remembered back when I was just a sparkling; before I lost my family and my planet...

I shook my helm outta my thoughts when I felt like I was sitting down. I realized that I was back on the berth with Hot Shot. I smiled and closed my optics for some reason; I wasn't tired. But I closed them never the less. I could hear Hot Shot chuckling in my audios as I closed my optics, recharge taking over me.

* * *

_**OK, I know its not as QUITE as you expected but its better then nothin', right? ;D I'll put the whole servo-feeling-weird-flashback-thingy in the next chapter. **_

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

**_XD_**


	27. Catching Up, Remembering & Sickness

**_Time for chapter 27! XD OK, in this one, we're gonna focus on the whole Wave's-servo-having-some-weird-injury-and-Candy-trying-to-remember-something thingy. *deep breath* Whoa, that's a mouth full! X) Oh and, if you noticed, I changed the summary in this chappie, 'cause it didn't sound good AND the plot is, KINDA, changing from finding your one true love to mystery. (I'm not gonna change 'drama' to 'mystery'). But I am STILL gonna have the finding true love thingy 'cause not everyone has found their soulmate yet. And, for this chappie, I'm just switching back and fourth with Optimus&Elita One and Wave&Hot Shot and and Blurr&Candy. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Soulmates; Chapter 27: Catching Up, Remembering & Sickness**

* * *

_Hot Shot's POV_

I opened my optics with a few blinks to find Wave lying peacefully in my servos. I smiled at her, making her more secure in my servos. I glanced outside and found the bright Sun rising up in the distance. I blinked twice. Wasn't it setting a few cycles ago? I glanced at the Earth clock beside my berth. 9:34 AM I blinked a couple of times at it, until in sunk in. I chuckled to myself, shaking my helm. _We just fell asleep like this._ I thought.

The Sun's rays shot through the windows and hit Wave's optics. Her optics tightened and she groaned. I chuckled. Wave gave up on trying to block out the Sun and her optics, almost magically, fluttered open. Wave groaned and shifted slightly in my servos. "Mornin' to you, too." I say sarcastically. Wave made a, "Hmmm," sound and yawned. She lazily rolled herself to the other side of me and tried to fall back into recharge. I chuckled again. Wave's optics jerked open at the sound of me and sat up in my servos like a bullet. Wave glanced over at me and I gave her a sheepish smile in return.

Wave blinked twice at me beforeing saying, "What the pit are you doing in my berth, Hot Shot?" I rolled my optics. "Correction," I say. "What are **YOU** doing in **MY** berth, Wave?" I respond to her.

Wave blinked again at me, trying to make this sink in-I guess-and then she...laughed?

I blinked. "What?" I ask.

"Its just," she said through chuckles. "My mom was fraggin' right!" I could feel my face plate turn bright red.

She laughed harder.

I glared at her. Wave calmed down a little, she looked at me. "Sorry, Shot." She said. I smiled, the red in my face plate going away. "Hmmmmm mmmmm." I say. Wave shook her helm and gave me one of her '_You don't belive me_', kinda look. I rolled my optics at her, then her look went away and she grinned devilsihly at me, obviously getting a naughty idea. I could just imagine the human 'light-bulb' going off on the top of her helm.

Wave wrapped her servos around my neck. Wave was kneeling on her knee plates, making her look taller then me. Our fore helms were touching and our mouth plates almost together. I chuckled a little, realizing what her idea was. Our optics closed and I placed my mouth plate on her's.

The kiss was sorta sweet, could make anybot melt into it. We kissed. And we kissed. And we kissed. And we **kissed**...

Until the door opened.

"Hey," I heard Rodimus say. "What are you-OH PRIMUS!"

Me and Wave let go of each other and looked over to the door-way, Rodimus looking at us with his optics wide. Wave slunk into my servos. I smiled sheepsihly at my leader. "H-Hey, Rodimus." I say sheepishly. Rodimus' shocked face plate turned into a stern on. "What the pit do you **younglings **doing?" Rodimus asked, making 'younlings' be heard. But why would he...? Then it dawned on me.

He thought we were-!

"Rodimus, its not what you think!" I exclaim.

Rodimus rolled his optics. "Yeah, sure. And Sentinel DOESN'T have a chin the size of Cybertron." I could hear Wave groan in...pain? I glanced down at her-Rodimus heard her, too, and glanced down, too-she was holding the sides of her helm in agony. Her groans grew louder and turned into cries. I blinked. "Sweetspark," I say. "What's wrong?" Wave looked up at me; he face plate was red, like she was..._hot_. Water droplets-that humans would call sweat-were coming from her fore helm, her optics wide, dental plates together. "I-I...I don't...URG!" Wave shouted.

Suddenly, outta NOWHERE, there was some sparks flying from her servo. It was the spot I had touched yesterday and made Wave cry in pain. The metal ripped open to revile her Ironoide skin and Cybertronian circuitry.

She fell to the floor in agony. "Wave!" Rodimus cried in surprise. I jumped down from the berth down to Wave. Me and Rodimus kneeled down to Wave. I slid one servo under her shoulder blade plate, the other under her waist. I pulled her up a little. "Wave," I say, VERY softly. "What's wrong?" I kinda felt like I was talking to a sparkling. Wave took one glance up at me and closed her optics, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It hurts." She groans.

"What hurts?"

"My servo."

She thought about it and added, "And my helm."

Rodimus glanced at me; as if _I _had answers. I shrugged at him. My gaze went back to Wave; her face plate was now white, just her cheeks were light red. Her hands had dropped from the sides of her helm. Her breathing slightly slower. Rodimus got up and went to the com-link. "I'll call Red Alert and Ratchet." He said and I nodded.

I went back to Wave. I lifted her chin with my digit, leaning my helm a little closer to her face plate. "Sweetspark," I whispered to her softly. Wave opened her optics slightly, tears coming down her cheeks like a waterfall. I gave her a warm grin, stroking her helm gently. "Sweetspark, are you gonna be okay?" Wave shrugged, cringing after. "I don't know..." She said quietly in a moan.

I frowned for a nano-click, my warm grin returing for her. "Yeah, Hot Shot's here, too, Ratchet," Rodimus told Ratchet on the other end. I tried to ignore the conversation they were having, focusing on Wave. "You'll be okay," I told her. "I promise, Wave. You'll be okay." She gave a weak smile but it faded as her optics closed.

I panicked.

"Wave!" I say.

Rodimus turned around and saw us. "Get down here, NOW!" Rodimus barked into the com-link. Wave rested her helm onto my chest plate with on last moan of pain.

"No..."

* * *

*_Meanwhile, on the roof, Optimus and Elita_*

"...and that's basically what happened after you...'left'." Optimus finished. Elita One and Optimus Prime were sitting on the roof top of the base, catching up with what each other had missed with the other. Elita seemed a little shocked with the whole 'kicked-out-of-the-Aceamdy-thing'.

"Wow," Elita One said. "That's..." She tried to find the words to describe it. She found one, "Amazing."

Optimus smiled.

She smiled back.

Optimus glanced down to the ground bellow them, both their stabilizing servos dangling from the rooftop of the base. Elita sighed as she followed his gaze and said, "Earth sure is different from Cybertron, isn't it?" Optimus looked up with a smile and a nod. "Yes," he said, "it is." Elita One sighed again and slid over to Optimus a little more. Elita leaned onto his boxed shoulder plate thoughtfully, staring at the sky. Optimus glanced over at Elita and grinned, wrapping a servo around her. They watched the sky together; they shining Sun, the white fluffy clouds, the beautiful blue sky...

_D_iffentally _nothing from Cybertron._ Elita thought.

Optimus rested his chin on her helm gently, keeping their smiles. Elita One glanced up at Prime, her optics shining in the sunlight. "Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you still..._love_me when I was Blackarachina?"

Optimus blinked but then smiled gently at her. "Of course." He said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Elita glanced down for a minute, then looked back up. "I just..." She said. "I just...thought that..." Optimus shushed her by placing a digit on her lips, keeping his warm smile. "Hey," he said softly. "No matter what, I still loved you. Even then." He thought about it and added, "And now." Elita glanced up at the mech with a big grin. In his own discert way, he told her he loved her.

"Same here." Elita said softly.

Optimus smiled as she rested her helm back down on his shoulder plate. Optimus rested a light kiss on the top of her helm, then resting his cheek on her helm, causing her to smile brightly.

"_-Optimus! You there?-_" Ratchet boomed over the com-link.

Optimus sighed and pressed the com-link button."What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus sighed into the link. "_-Wave had some sort of ingury! Came down here quick!-_" Ratchet barked. Optimus was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm on my way." They turned of the link. "What is it?" Elita asked. "Somethings wrong with Wave," he said."We need to get down to the medic-bay." Elita nodded and the stood up.

But, before they even opened the door that lead inside, Elita placed a gentle kiss his cheek. Optimus blinked but then grinned.

Then they left.

* * *

*_Meanwhile, just outside the base, Blurr & Candy_*

_Blurr's POV_

Me and Candy walked towards the base, her small hand twined with mine. It was the first time I _ever_went this slow. Noah was trotting behind us, being silent. I glanced down at Candy; she seemed like a normal human femme... I shook my helm, Ever since Candy had told me about the strange Ironoide dream, I've been slightly paranoid with the whole thing. I shook my helm again as we walked.

"Wow," Candy said. "Five minutes and you haven't sped off!"

I rolled my optics at her, just making her giggle. I smirked, getting a comeback. "And _YOU _haven't picked up her cell phone in five minutes! Its a record!" Candy glared at me and sticked her tongue out. I smirked and sticked out my glossa out at her.

Candy took back her tongue and I took back my glossa. Noah ran in front of us with a bark, well, it was mostly at me. I knew what he wanted:

He wanted to race.

"You wanna race, boy?" I ask, even though I knew the answer. Noah barked in response, practically jumping now. I smiled. "Sorry, boy," I say, frowning. "Not today." Noah stopped and continued to walk normally, looking a bit saddened. Suddenly, I felt Candy's hand get tighter on mine. Almost hurt. I glanced down and found Candy almost leaning on me for support; her face plate was red, water droplets coming down her face, clutching the sides of her head. She looked she was in pain from the sounds of her groaning. I blinked. "Candy," I say, grabbing her attention. I stopped in our tracks and so did Noah. Noah trotted over to us, whimpering. "What's wrong?" I ask. Candy's breathing was getting slow and uneasy. I was worried. "I...I don't feel good..." her voice trailed off. Candy's grip on my hand fell as she fell to her knees, clutching her head in agony. "Candy!" I exclaim. Noah barks in a panic as she falls. She lied on her sides, she looked like she had what humans call a 'fever'.

Candy groaned as her face went from red to white. "CANDY!" I yell.

Candy gave me one last look before she went limp.

"**_CANDY!_**"

* * *

_Flashback Wave's POV_

_It was a normal day when the scientists came._

_Me and Luna, as Ironoide sparklings, were just playing with our toys in the living room, StarGazer watching us with her beautiful smile. My dad, DG and mom were out in the town, leaving me, Luna, Hammerhead and StarGazer to look after the house. I sighed as Luna's doll some what walk-looked more like a waddle to me-to mine. Luna smiled. I just grinned back. This was getting kinda boring for me. I sighed again and set my doll down._

_"What's wrong?" Luna asked._

_I glanced up at her. "Nothing," I say. Luna gave me one of her 'looks' which meant I better tell her or I'd better get used to sleeping with someone talking to me. I sigh. "Just kinda bored, that's all." Luna nodded and set her own doll down, too. _

_"You guys wanna do something else?" StarGazer asked in a sweet voice. Me and my twin nodded. StarCazer smiled again and got up. "I'll go find something for you guys to do." She told us and left. I sighed once again and fiddled with my pigtails. Luna made a laughing sound and glanced down behind her. Suddenly, an Ironoide dog came rushing from the hall-way, running into me. He pinned me down and licked my cheek. I laughed as he did. "Jet-X!" Luna laughed. Jet-X just continued to lick me thoughtfully. "Get off...of me...you...silly Irondog!" I said, through laughs. Jet-X got off of me. Jet-X was brown, white and red energy Irondog with glowing orange eyes. I sat up and gave him a cocky grin._

_I turned to Luna. "Warn me next time, will ya?" I say sarcastically. Luna made a face, rolling her eyes. Luna was telepathic; her special power. Every Ironoide had a special power of their own. Mine was flying. _

_I patted Jet-X's head softly while he just sat there, his glossa hanging out. I shook my head and looked up at Luna...her face was fear. "Luna," I say. Her eyes were fixed on the door. "What do you see?" _

_"Bad people," she said. "Bad people...are coming."_

_"Here?" I ask_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"For you."_

**_BAM!_**

_The door burst open when someone kicked it open._

_Me and Luna stood up, me picking up Jet-X and holding him close to my chest. He was whimpering. Me and Luna huddled together as Ironoide mechs barched into our home. A yellow and green guy seemed to be the leader of them all._

_"What's going on?" StarGazer asked._

_She stopped in her tracks when she saw the men. She was holding Wrench 'bridal style' and Hammerhead was behind her. Hammerhead hid behind her in fear of the mechs. Me and Luna ran to StarGazer, hugging her legs. _

_The green and yellow guy smirked and said, "Why, hello, StarGazer," _

_StarGazer backed up. "How do you know my name?" she asked. The green and yellow 'noide just smirked and chuckled "I'm Wheelhammer," he said. "I am a scientist." StarGazer blinked. 'Why are you here?" she asked. Wheelhammer laughed. It was a cruel, homourless laugh. 'You see, StarPointer,"_

_"StarGazer."_

_"Whatever. Anyway, we are working on a project and we need DNA." _

_He pointed at me._

_StarGazer held me close with her free hand. "And we need her." Wheelhammer said. StarGazer shook her head while snapping, "She's not going **anywhere** with **you**." _

_"Who said I needed permission?"_

_Wheelhammer snapped his fingers to the other mechs, saying, "Take her." They went over to me and started to grab me. "NO!" StarGazer yelled, using her Ironoide powers to fend them off. She had formed purple orb around her fists and threw one at the mechs. Some had taken the hit and were lying on the ground, others didn't. The others came back for more. StarGazer put Wrench in Hammerhead's arms and started to fight the others off._

_Me, Hammerhead, Luna, Jet-X and Wrench ran over to behind the couch. "What's gonna happen?" Luna asked softly. Hammerhead sighed and says, "I don't know, Luna. I just...don't know." _

_Luna and me exchanged terrified glances with each other._

_"**AHHHHH!**"_

_StarGazer._

_"**STARGAZER!**"_

_StarGazer fell to the floor, out cold._

_Wheelhammer chuckled over her frozen, out cold, shell. He kicked her aside and walked over to me. Hammerhead held me close to him but Wheelhammer was to strong. "Let go, child." He hissed. "No." Hammerhead hissed back, glaring. He growled and yanked me from Hammerhead's arms. I screamed. _

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_Daddy._

_Daddy, Mommy and DG were in the door-way, they had those energy balls around their fists. Daddy looked like he was gonna rip Wheelhammer to shreds. "Put. Her. Down. Now." Daddy said, slowly. "Sorry, Data," Wheelhammer said, holding me tightly. "But she's kind of important to me." Mommy growled. "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN **NOW**!" Mommy yelled. DG looked like he was about to snap something at the scientist but then he noticed StarGazer._

_"What did you do to StarGazer? !" DG shouted._

_Before Wheelhammer had time to react, Daddy had blasted him with one of his orbs. He shouted in pain and dropped me. But Mommy used her tractor ray power to bring me to her. But, just before, Wheelhammer injected a needle into my arms. I hollowed in pain as it was taken out and I was in Mommy's loving arms. "Oh, sweetie," Mommy said softly. She glared at Wheelhammer as she held me close to her chest. DG was holding StarGazer 'bridal style' and Daddy was standing over the goons. "Guys," Wheelhammer said, "we got what we needed. Time to go." The ones that were still standing smirked and nodded and left._

_"HEY!" DG yelled._

_But he was ignored as they all left._

_But, before he went out the door, Wheelhammer waved a test tube of my DNA in front of us. "Bye bye," he said. And, wth that, he left. _

_My arm was hurting the pit..._

_Mommy and Daddy and DG and Luna were saying comforting things but...I felt..._

_Wrong._

_Like I didn't..._

_Belong in my body._

* * *

Wave's optics opened.

"What happened?"

* * *

**_OK, I know this isn't QUITE what you expected but its better then nothing, right? ;) I'm sorry that this took so long to update; this chappie was SUPPOSED to be long so, yeah. In the next chappie, I'll put a little Candy flashback and a better description of when Wave woke up. Oh, and if you're wondering about Jet-X, he's like a dog but bigger and an Ironoide. (I know I first put him in the 'Left in the Dust' OC list but I changed that ) ;)_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	28. The Past, Ties With the Future

********

**_OK, time for Candy's little flashback thingy and Wave wakin' up and Charlotte FINALLY using her key! :D Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**************Soulmates; Chapter 28: The Past, Ties With the Future **

* * *

Charlotte gasped as she walked into the medic-bay, finding Wave and Candy unconscious on the berths. Though, to the four-year-old, it seemed so much more... Charlotte shook her head out of her thoughts. Wave had some sort of big rip in her arm that showed her Ironoide skin to everyone that could see. Hot Shot held Wave hand, whispering something to her that no one could hear. Charlotte climbed onto the berth that Candy was on, with a little help from Cailey. Cailey and Fern were hovering over Candy's body, horribly worried. Blurr was sitting on the floor beside Candy's berth, praying to Primus above.

Optimus Prime and Elita One had came in the medic-bay a few minutes ago and were equally as worried as everyone else in the room for the two girls.

Charlotte glanced over to Wave as Ratchet worked his medical magic, Arcee helping him. Charlotte looked at Candy; it was clear to everyone that she had a mega fever, she'd live. But Blurr was still worried never the less.

Charlotte looked back up at Wave again; no one was exactly sure what was happening to her...or why. The said it might be fatal. Hot Shot looked like he might cry. Charlotte was scared for Wave; she wasn't sure if she could believe that the Ironoide was going to live anymore. But she couldn't lose someone that was close to her...that she loved...that loved her back...like family...

Not again.

Suddenly, her key started to glow. "Huh?' she gasped. Sari looked up and gasped as well. Charlotte's key started to guide her over to Wave's berth, almost making her fall off the berth. Ironhide caught her and set her on the ground, everyone had their optics/eyes on the child. But Hot Shot was to depressed to even look up. Charlotte ran over to Wave's berth, Wasp putting her on it. Charlotte stepped over to Wave's body, Hot Shot glanceing up. Under his optics, there was a bit of red. He had been crying. Charlotte hovered over Wave's body carefully. She slipped off the key off her neck, slowly putting it over Wave. Then, her chest plate opened and a small keyhole was there. Charlotte looked at her key, then the small keyhole. She, very slowly, pressed it into the keyhole and turned it. She took it out when Wave started to glow. A shineing light shone from her and up. Hot Shot stared in silent awe as Charlotte jumped back slightly. Everyone watched in silence as Wave's injure was quickly healed in a flash, right before their very optics/eyes. Wave's reddness in her cheeks faded slightly and her gray coloured skin returned to normal.

Candy started to look better as Wave got better, too. It was like they were connected...some how. The glowing stopped but...Wave didn't move. She let out a small groan but that was. Hot Shot's face fell; like someone had pushed it off a cliff. Charlotte's gaze fell has well, tears swelling up. "It...didn't work?" Sari said it more of a question then a statement. Hot Shot said, "You tried, Charlotte. That's all that matters."

Suddenly, Wave shot up in the berth like a silver bullet.

* * *

When Wave opened her optics, the first thing she heard was Hot Shot crying.

She didn't know _what_ was going on; all she knew was that the pain in her arm had stopped. She saw Charlotte hovering over her, key in hand. Wave didn't know what to do or what to say...all she knew was now her back hurt a little. Suddenly, the fever she had had slowly went away and her cooling systems kicked in. She lt out a groan and tried to move...but the ache in her back said, 'no'.

Wave tried her best to sit up or talk or _something_...just to let them know she was alive...but nothing would work. _Damn._ She thought. _H__ot Shot, _she tried the telepathic bond she had with Hot Shot but it was blocked with his saddness. _Dammit!_ she thought.

She tried again...and he ache in her back turned into a brust of energy. She sat up in the berth like a silver bullet, her optics open. Hot Shot and everyone stared at her in awed silence. Wave panted as she glanced down, recalling her dream...

"Wave!" Hot Shot exclaimed.

Wave turned her helm around to see a beaming Hot Shot, his optics a little red from crying. "Oh, Primus, Wave!" Jazz exclaimed. "You had worried sick 'bout you!" Wave grinned at the mech sheepishly. "Sorry...but I don't...OH ICEISS!" Suddenly, Wave started to glow..._white_. Her entire body, was just glowing white. "WAVE!" Hot Sot yelled. Charlotte gasped as she fell back slightly, Wasp catching her. He took her to his chest plate. Charlotte couldn't stop staring at Wave; it was so unreal. Fern and Cailey's eyes widened as Sari back up, unsure of what to do. There was only one question the went through everyones minds:

What the pit/hell was going on with Wave?

Hot Shot had to jump back as the glow was getting stronger and stronger...

Suddenly, it stopped.

Just like that.

She was panting hard as she stared at her hands, horribly confused. "What...what just happened to me?" she sputtered, shaking.

"Oh. My. God." Cailey said, slowly. Fern was still knelt down beisde Candy's body. Ratchet took out some sort of scanner and scanned Wave's body carefully. Hot Shot sat beside Wave and held onto her shoulders, worry filled his face plate. Ratchet, after the scanning was done, looked at the scanner, his optics widening."What?" Wave asked. "Well, Wave," Ratchet said, "it says that you had a MASIVE energy serge that could have killed you...but now its gone." He added the last part quickly when Hot Shot's face plate paled and Wave's optics ridges shot up.

"You'll be okay," Arcee said with a kind smile. Wave smiled back a little, then her gaze went to Candy. "What happened to her?" Blurr, not seeming to hear her, took Candy's limb hand in his. "We're not sure," Optimus admitted. "But all we now-and all Blurr will say-is that she collapsed and had a high fever." Wave nodded as she looked at a horribly worried Blurr. Was Hot Shot like that for when she had passed out? Wave would never know. All she knew was that her entire body felt like it wanted a change...

* * *

_Candy was on Irontron._

_She didn't know how or why or how she knew, but she was _there_. Now. She looked around; she was standing in the middle of...battle field? Hadn't Wave told her that Irontron as never had a war in six thousand years? All this confused Candy greatly. She saw that there was these creatures that had wings and things. She noticed that they were energy beings... She gasped in realiztion at them._

_Ironoides._

_But they looked...evalved. If that were possible. Other Ironoides looked normal...er...as normal as they can get, at least. Candy saw other creatures; they were energy beings, too, but...they were all pitch black. Their eyes ruby red or blood red, while the some what normal Ironoides were full of colour...it reminded Candy was the Decepticons and Autobots..._

**_BAM!_**

_"AH!" _

_A bomb had been shot in front of Candy._

_She tried to shield herself from the blow but...nothing. Nothing happened. She blinked as she put her arms down and saw as sparks and the blast go right THROUGH HER. Candy gasped as she looked at herself:_

_She was an Ironoide again._

_Candy touched her arm-and her and went through herself. She gasped and realized what was going on: This mut be the past. And she must be some sort of ghost from the future, seeing the past right in front of her eyes. She watched in awe as an Ironoide that was blue and orange with long wings swooped down and blasted the enemies tank like machine. The Ironoide looked like Wave, but, at the same time, didn't. Nor did it looked like her mother..._

_Candy thought back to when her and Wave were talking about each others lifes and such. Wave had mentioned a grandmother..._

_That was it!_

_That was her grandmother!_

_Wave's grandmother let out a satisfied grunt as she hit some other dark Ironoides with her orange orbs as Candy watched in awe. It was like being in one of those action movies where the main character is trapped in a violent world and cannot escape. Wave's grandma, whom was called Nave, tackled one of the dark Ironoides with amazing strength and gracefulness. It was all done to naturally...so graceful...so...right. Candy watched Nave as she did flips in the air and tackles and blasting, all in a few hours. It was amazing. Almost unreal. She closed her eyes, thinking, then she saw Blurr. _

_She saw Blurr with the Ironoide Candy; her under his arms and there was three kids with them..._

_Candy gasped._

_She opened her eyes and was in the real world._

* * *

Blurr stared at Candy's body in silence. He couldn't tear his optis away from her, afraid if he did she'd go away forever. He felt like someone had prieced his spark with a knife. Ratchet had said Candy would be fine, but...he couldn't help but feel like she wasn't. Blurr sighed and he gripped on her hand; she felt warm. He watched her in silence. _Primus she's beautiful_. Blurr thought.

He couldn't bare to see her go. Not with her right there, holding her hand in his. Blurr felt a small tear form in his left optic, quickly wiping it away. "She'll be okay," Arcee kept telling him. "I'm sure of it." Blurr would always jus nod and continue to stare at Candy. He shifted in his spot as he closed his optics, just for a second, and saw an Ironoide version of Candy in a flash. He gasped and opened his optics and saw Candy opening her eyes. Blurr ginned of audio to audio respecter.

"Candy!"

Cailey and Fern and Sari looked at the waking up Candy and grinned, too. "Candy! Oh, my God!" Fern exclaimed. Candy sat up, her eyes a gloogy. Fern hugged Candy tightly as Cailey and Sari joined in. Wasp set Charlotte down on Cany's berth and Charlotte jpined in with the hugging.

They let go of Candy as Blurr gave her a small hug, so not to crush her. "Oh, Candy," Blurr said softly. He let go of her to see her face as everyone crowed around them.

"I had the weirdest dream," Candy mused. Blurr blinked. "What?" Candy looked at her hands, as if execpting them to change into something. "What," Optimus asked, "did you see?" Candy, not looking up said, "I think...the past," She closed her eyes and saw her as an Ironoide; Blurr having her under his arm, three kids-a boy and two girls-that were Cybertroians, were with them, too.

"And the future."

* * *

_**O_O Whoa...I can be deep! 0.O Anyways, you'll find out about Wave glowing in future chapters. ;) So, what will happen to Candy and Wave? What does the future hold? What does the past have to do with anything? Why am I asking you these questions when I know the answers but you don't? -_-**_

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	29. A Shooting StarGazer

_**Alrighty, in this chappie, we're gonna have...wait for it...STARGAZER! XDD Yeah! That's right! StarGazer's gonna come! ;D Plus the new little sparkling, Buzz! XD Enjpy!**_

_**Di**__**sclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 29: A Shooting StarGazer**

* * *

Bulkhead looked out the window in his room, distracted. Sure he needed to get his painting done but...he was too distracted by...something. It was like some sort of invisible force was telling him that something was going happen. Now. And the fact that he seemed to hear a femme...cry. Bulkhead sighed as he shook his helm, returning to his painting. And, before he even knew it, Bulkhead was painting StarGazer. He had seen pictures of StarGazer and, frankly, she was drop dead _gorgeous_.

Bulkhead sat back in his chair, staring at the picture of StarGazer. He had seemingly captured every detail of her face. He glanced at a picture if StarGazer that Wave had given him. He grinned at it as he glanced at the photo to the painting, back and fourth. _Yep,_ Bulkhead thought. _I got it right. _Bulkhead grinned is satisfaction as he sat back in his chair. He looked outside at the window again. Bulkhead's thoughts drifted to what Wave had told everyone about StarGazer. He thought back to the conversation earlier in the week when Sari and Fern had asked about her family.

"StarGazer," Wave had said. She had glanced down at the ground with a big grin on her face, remembering her older sister. "She's...well..._StarGazer_. She always seems to have a story to _everything_; heard it from DG or made it up herself." Wave had seemed to get lost in her memories of her siblings. "Yeah, she could make you tell her your problems about everything, whether you liked it or not," Wave had added. Hot Shot had grinned at Wave as she told them about StarGazer. "And she's basically the life of...everything! You can't do anything with out her." She had sat back in her seat, eyes closing. "And, oh yeah, she's drop dead beautiful; she get any mech at anytime and anywhere...though most of 'em were afts and glitchheads and most of 'em were big time show offs...so they'd be gone by next week." Wave's grin as suddenly fading as she talked about StarGazer's social life; she had lots of friends and such, sure, but...her last mechfriend left lots of scars...mentally and physically. "Anyway," Wave shook her helm as she moved on with it, "StarGazer was fun loving and all, real atheltic, a little over protective sometimes..." Suddenly, tears were filling her optics. "And she...she was a great older sister and-" Wave had to stop because of all the tears. Hot Shot had given her a look of sympathy and hugged her.

Bulkhead blinked back to reality as the sad part came in. He sighed as his optics drifted back to the window, still thinking of StarGazer. "She misses you," Bulkhead whispered to no one, it was a if she could hear him. "Real bad."

Before he went back to his painting, he heard someone say,

"I know."

* * *

*_At the abandoned space shuttle*_

Moonbeam walked down the make shift halls of the space shuttle, the sound of a sparkling crying filling her audios. "What will shut that damn sparkling up? !" Moonbeam shouted to no one. She let out a angry sigh as she stomped up to the room that kept the Ironoides in. Moonbeam unlocked the make shift jail that was set up for the Ironoides inside. Once she was in, Moonbean gawked at all the Ironoides.

"Wha-what do you want?" Data sputtered, seriously injured and sick, holding Rave. Moonbeam gritted her dental plates together, her optics searching for the source of the crying. Data was beaten and battered; his armour, once shining, was now dusty and ruined. Same with Rave's and everyone elses. Injuries were all over Data and Rave's body; wires hanging from their arms and legs, their Ironoide skin partly showing, scars everywhere and more. It looked as if they had gotten run over by a fright train.

Luna and Hammerhead were huddled by the wall, looking at Moonbeam as she walked past them. Luna's armour was dented and it was gray and dusty, some of her Ironoide skin was showing. The same with DG and Hammerhead. They were all fatefully sick.

Moonbeam walked past them, DG glaring at her. Then, Moonbeam came to StarGazer, whom was holding a crying Buzz. Buzz was a small, yellow and white femme; light turquoise optics, her helm looked like short hair, white arms, legs, neck and skin, small yellow boots, yellow fingerless gloves, a yellow chasiss and bottom chassis and a small blue circle in the middle of her chest plate. StarGazer pulled Buzz closer to her chest plate as Wrench crawled over to DG, whimpering. Wrench was equally as sick as anyone and his whole body was filled with scars, scratchs and more. (I can't describe the rest, unless you want to cry). DG took his little brother into his arms, careful not to touch any recent scratchs. Moonbeam glared at StarGazer, then her optics drifted to Buzz.

"**SHUT UP!**" Moonbeam yelled at Buzz.

Buzz stopped.

Moonbeam smirked as the child's tears kept rolling down her cheeks but made no sound. "Good," Moonbeam sighed. She stood up and walked away, shutting the door behind herself. After they were sure she was gone, Luna burst into tears. "This is torture!" DG exclaimed. Hammerhead patted Luna's back as she cried. "I-Its not fair!" Luna wailed. "Its just not fair..." She grew quieter. "I know its not, honey," Rave said softly, patting Luna's knee. "But we'll get outta here..."

"When, Mom?" DG snapped.

"When?"

"Soon."

"You said that _three years ago_, Mom!"

Rave went silent.

DG sighed, realizing that his mother was hurt. "I'm sorry, Mom," DG apologized, shaking his helm. "I'm just..."

"Its alright, honey. I understand." Rave said kindly. DG smiled. Data sighed as he pulled Rave closer to him. StarGazer closed her optics, her helm on the wall.

"At least...Wave doesn't have to go through this..." Hammerhead piped up, trying to lighten the mood. That only made it worse. Luna sobbed again as Wrench had tears in his optics, too. Rave buried her face into Data's chest plate, tears filling her optics. StarGazer felt as if someone was...with her. And that she could _feel_someone else. It was...telepathicaly. Without even knowing, StarGazer began to cry. _Wave,_ she thought. _I miss you. We all miss you. And...I know you miss us, too... _She added in her mind.

Little did she know, someone else had heard it, too.

"Wait a cycle," Data said suddenly.

Everyone stopped.

Even Buzz.

Data, very slowly because of his 'contion', crawled over to the door and gave it a light tap.

It was opened.

Slightly ajar but opened.

At first, no one could believe it, then DG exclaimed, "We're free! Oh, Iceiss! We're finally free!" Wrench pumped his fists up in the air. "Yay!" he cheered. Suddenly, the sound of X-Fire could be heard outside. "Finally,: X-Fire was saying, "that damned sparkling stopped crying!"

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere..." Hammerhead muttered. Data pursed his lips together as he pressed his helm against the wall. Then a sudden thought floated through his processor...

"StarGazer," he said. StarGazer looked at her father as he turned to her. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go," he repeated. "Run. Get outta here with Buzz." StarGazer blinked. "Me? Why me?" she asked. "Because," Data said, now everyone had their optics on him, "you are the only one who had stealth powers." This was true; StarGazer's special power was stealth. "And you're the most healthy," Rave said, her voice croaking. This was almost true; StarGazer didn't have that many scratchs, and was, sort of, in good shape. By the standards she was anyway. StarGazer glanced at her family, they all nodded at her. StarGazer glanced down at Buzz and knew that she needed to go.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go."

StarGazer, very slowly, rised to her pedes, quiet. Buzz remained quiet as she watched her sister slowly make her way out of the dungeon, away from her family. "Good bye," Wrench said, waving. StarGazer bit back tears. She used her power of stealth and crept out of the room, unnoticed by X-Fire and Moonbeam. She walked down the halls easily with Buzz in her arms, not making a sound. But she was only half way down when Random Blitzwing came along. "I think dat dis could uze zome paint!" Random Blitzwing stated, holding a bucket of paint. Shockwave rolled his optic at Random, Icey and Hothead Blitzwing watching, servos crossed over their chest plates. StarGazer began to take slower steps as she approached. "Let da painting begin!" Random cheered, splashing paint on the wall.

StarGazer gasped.

Some had landed on _her_.

Now, her right shoulder, side of her neck and most of her face was covered with the paint. She froze in her spot as all the 'cons looked at first, all was silent, then,

"ONE HAS ESCAPED!"

She ran.

"RUN, STARGAZER! RUN!" She heard her family yell after her. She ran faster. "GET THE IRONOIDE!" Shockwave yelled. Dark Star and Lugnut and Moonbeam and X-Fire nodded and started runnng after him, as did the Blitzwing's. Shockwave glanced at the Ironoides that were yelling to StarGazer. "YOUR ALMOST THERE!" Data yelled, then coughing. Shockwave made his way to the door. "Get back!" he barked. They were pushed back by the door but that didn't stop them:

"_RUN!_" Luna screamed.

StarGazer ran down the halls as quickly as she could, her stealth off. Buzz looked scared...but didn't cry. StarGazer was frankly scared as well. She screamed as X-Fire neared, but she dodged him, he cursed as she got away. StarGazer ran and ran...her families cries in her audios. What Wrench screamed next made a pang in her spark:

"**_FIND WAVE!_**"

_Find Wave, _StarGazer thought. _Find Wave..._

_"GET THE IRONOIDE_!" Moonbeam screamed, causing StarGazer to come back to reality. She ran _faster_. StarGazer suddenly saw...

An escape pod.

StarGazer ran faster.

"SHE'S GONNA GO FOR THE ESCAPE PODS!" Moonbeam yelled, realizing StarGazer's route. Dark Star's optics widened as he ran after StarGazer. She, before Dark Star could grab her, opened the door to the pod and jumped inside with Buzz. Buzz had tears rolling down her cheek...but no sound. Dark Star and Lugnut tried opening the pod but it wouldn't budge. Quickly, StarGazer typed in some random courdense; anywhere was better then there.

_Anywhere_.

Instantly, the pod roared to life and took off. "NO!" Lugnut yelled, watching the pod take to the skies.

StarGazer gasped as she watched the space shuttle get smaller and smaller-away from her family. But she'd get help. Find Wave and get help. Buzz whimpered as they got closer to a strange blue and green and white planet. StarGazer watched in awe as they got closer and closer. StarGazer glanced down at the panel that read the planets name:

Earth.

* * *

Hot Shot watched the monitor in boredom, since he was on monitor duty. He was clearly bored out of his processor. He sighed as he watched the screen in silence. He yawned. Suddenly, he felt servos wrap around his neck. "Huh?" he gasped. Someone kissed the back of his helm and rested their chin on the top of his helm. "Guess who?" A famillier loving voice asked. Hot Shot chuckled softy, touching her cheek gently, bringing her face down to his. Wave sat on Hot Shot lap, her servos still around his neck. "How's Wa today?" Hot Shot cooed into her audio respecter, kissing her.

"Mmmmm," Wave said. "Wa is alright." She rested her helm onto his shoulder, Hot Shot chuckling. "Whatcha doin', anyways?" Wave asked. "Watchin' the stupid monitor," Hot Shot grumbled in response.

"Don't make the monitor feel bad, now," Wave chided. Hot Shot grunted, "I have reasons why I should."

"Oh? Do tell."

"One, it made me bored."

"Mah,"

"Two, its driving me insane."

"Mah,"

"And three, it keeping me away from you."

"Now _that's_ a good reason!"

Hot Shot laughed.

He leaned down and kissed Wave's mouth. She kissed him back, putting on of her hand on his shoulder. Optimus peered over to see if Hot Shot was watching the monitor-and found something else. He grinned slightly with a small chuckle and shook his helm. Ratchet walked out of the medic-bay-and saw the scene. He chuckled-but then saw what was the monitor. He walked over to Hot Shot and Wave, and tapped Hot Shot's shoulder awkwardly. Hot Shot glanced up at the old medic, his cheeks flushed.

"Might not wanna get your glossa _too _comfortable there, kid," Ratchet said, pointing to the monitor. Wave and Hot Shot both glanced at the monitor and say two, small blips on the screen. One was very small, like it was an infant, and the second one was a bit bigger but faint...

"Autobots," Optimus said, as everyone crowed around the monitor. Everyone stood up. But Wave just pursed her lips into a frown, crossing her servos. "...And Ironoide," Optimus added, making her grin, uncrossing her servos. "Transform and roll out!"

That's what everyone did.

The Autobots, and Ironoide and techno-organic and humans, traveled towards where the object was going to land at; some where in the middle of the woods, in a clearing.

"Look!" Charlotte exclaimed, pointing at the sky. There was a sonic boom like ripple in the sky, then there was an escape pod crash down. (Charlotte is on Rodimus' shoulder). "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Optimus yelled, as everyone ducked for cover, Rodimus taking hold of Charlotte as the four-year-old screamed. As the dust rolled off, they started to stand up. They walked over to the make shift escape pod, slowly. The humans hid behind their mechs. Bulkhead approached the pod, feeling like someone...was inside. He reached out and opened it, steam _poured_ out.

Everyone gasped as the stepped aside, letting whatever was in there to get out. Suddenly, the sound of a sparkling crying filled everyones audios/ears. Then, a sparkling was being lifted out of the pod by wobbly arms. Wave rushed over and took the sparkling from the mysterious servos as they almost gave out. Wave looked at the sparkling up and down; it looked like it had been abused. "Wow..." She breathed, surprised. Who would abuse such a cute sparkling? There was a groan suddenly. Then a femme that had lots if injuries and looked like she just walked out of the pod, very wobbly. Bulkhead caught her as she fell, out cold. Wave studied the femme in Bulkhead's servos. Why does she seemed so famillier...

"Buzz," the femme gasped. She lifted her servo, up to the sparkling. "Buzz...don't hurt...her...don't...hurt Buzz...don't..." She fell unconsuos again. _That voice..._ Wave thought. She shook her helm and looked down at the sparkling in her servos.

"Buzz," Wave said. The sparkling looked up. "Buzz," Wave repeated, this time grinning. Buzz said something in sparkling talk as Wave talked to her. Questions were rolling around in the sparklings mind:

Why was this stranger holding her? Why does she feel like she should know this femme? And, most importantly, why did she look so much like Rave? Her mother? Was it her mother? So many questions, yet no answers...but she didn't care.

Buzz grinned and hugged Wave around the neck. "Whoa!" Wave smiled. "Hey," Hot Shot said, "I think she likes you!" Wave chuckled. "I guess she does..." Buzz buried her helm into Wave's chest plate, making sparkling chirping noises. Wave grinned and stroked Buzz's back softly, like her mother used to do when she was a sparkling. "Let's take them back to the base," Optimus said, gesturing to Buzz and the still-unknown-femme. "They don't look in the _best_ shape..." Everyone nodded and began to head back to the base, not bothering transforming.

Once the got to the base, Buzz looked scared. She didn't know _any _of these bots that were around her; or the one that was carrying her sister. Why was her mother letting this happen? Buzz shivered.

"Aw," Wave said, noticing Buzz shiver in fear in her servos. "Its okay, Buzz. These are friends." Buzz tilted her helm-and felt a sharp pain. Tears swelled up in her optics, remembering the pain. It was from when Moonbeam had...tears spilled out. Wave gave a look of sorrow. "Aw, don't cry, Buzz..." Wave, very softly, stroked Buzz's helm. Buzz, still having tears stream out of her optics, looked up at Wave, seeing her kind face. Buzz sniffed and Wave wiped away the sparklings tears. Finally, Wave noticed the huge dent on the sparklings helm. She gasped.

"Red Alert! Ratchet!" Wave called. Red Alert glanced up and rushed over to Wave. "What is it, Wave?" the femme medic asked. Wave motioned her servos to Buzz's helm. "Look at this," Red Alert's optics widened at the size of the huge dent. "Primus," Red Alert breathed. It was like someone had hit the poor sparklings helm with a sledge hammer. Ratchet was taking the unknown femme to the medic-bay...so that was full...

"We'll take her to my room," Wave said, referring to the sparkling. Red Alert nodded as they walked to her room, Cailey, Candy, Fern, Elita One, Sari and Charlotte followed them.

Wave rested Buzz on her berth as Red Alert got out her scanner.

"Wait," Charlotte said, grinning. "I can use my key!" Red Alert smiled and helped Charlotte up to the berth as the key glowed. Charlotte walked up to Buzz, the sparkling winced, but allowed Charlotte to get closer. Charlotte stood on the tips of her toes and inserted the key inside, once a key whole had appeared. Suddenly, as Charlotte took the key out, Buzz's injuries started to heal. Charlotte stepped back as the sparkling began to stand up-but it fell back down on its aft. Everyone laughed as Buzz looked around, confused. "That's cute!" Candy cooed. Buzz glanced at Candy-and saw something else.

She saw the Ironoide Candy.

"Buzz-buzz?" Buzz chriped, as if it was a question. Candy blinked at Buzz, only getting a blink in response. "Huh," Wave said, "looks like buzz is all..._Buzz_can say." Red Alert nodded. Buzz just sat there, confused, why did Rave suddenly seem younger from this angle? "Wave," Cailey said. "Mm?" Wave said. _Wave?_ Buzz thought. _I thought Mommy's name was Rave! _It all just confused her. Cailey pointed at Buzz's optics. "She has your optics."

"What?" Wave blinked and looked at Buzz's optics-and almost lost her breath. Buzz...had Wave's optic colour. It was a little lighter but it was exactly the same. Wave leaned closer to Buzz and saw some facial features Wave had...

"Oh, my Iceiss," Wave gasped, optics widening. Suddenly, she felt a bond. A...sisterly bond. "What?" Fern asked. Wave looked at everyone, the look of shock and slight fear was on her face plate.

"This is my sister."

* * *

**_DUNDUNDUN! Well, this was actually gonna be a BIT longer but I REALLY wanted to post this. Anyways, next one will be when the 'mysterious-femme' wakes up and...kinda freaks out. But sees Wave and stops. Wait. Why am I giving you spoilers? You should be reviewing! DX_**

**_Oh, and by the way, I'm making a Christmas one-shot for this! ^^ Its called, _'Chilly the Snownoide' _its like a parody of Frosty the Snowman, Ironoide style! :D_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	30. Sisters, the Tomsons & Invation

****

_**Okay! Time for chapter...30? O-0 Whoa...NEVER thought I'd get THIS far in this story...0.0 And lookie at all the reviews...about...71? ! O_o Is this story REALLY THAT good? ! Whoa...**_

**Wave: Huh, guess you're a good writer after all! ^^**

**Me: Oh, shut-up! DX**

**Wave: Heh heh...^_^**

**?: Hurry up and finish this story! I wanna-**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't tell!**

**?: Whoops!**

**Luke&Noah: *pushs mysterious person away***

_***sighs* ANYWAYS, so now StarGazer is gonna wake up, be mad, then see Wave, then blah blah blah...oh and some OC's are gonna show up! =D**_

_**Enough of me talking! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA (If I did, wouldn't I be writing season 4?)**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 30: Sisters, the Tomsons & Invation**

* * *

"What?"

Wave nodded.

Buzz chriped more as all the girls were looking at her. "Well," Elita One said. "She _does _look like Wave." Buzz looked at Elita. "Buzz-buzz." She chriped. Elita smiled kindly at Buzz. Wave thought about what Megatron had said, about her mother having another sparkling. _Then the femme mus be-_ Wave thought. _Oh my Iceiss._ Wave felt a bit of hope swell up in her spark. "Well...now what?" Fern asked.

Wave didn't answer, she didn't even hear.

Wave just ran out of the room, ignoreing everyone's cries. _StarGazer,_ Wave thought, _I'm comin'!_

*_Medic-bay_*

"What's her status?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet scanned the femme, who now had bandages and was much more healthier then when she first came. Ratchet looked at the scanner he held. "Better." He stated. Bulkhead looked at the femme up and down. She looked horribly familier...he shook his helm. No, no, it couldn't be...StarGazer was Primus-or Iceiss-knows where. But he still wondered... "Bulkhead? What are you doing?" Ratchet asked, snapping Bulkhead out of his semi trance.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothin'." He stated quickly, realizeing he had been staring. Bumblebee ridged an optic at Bulkhead, but that went unseen as the femme's optics came back online. "She's waking up!" Bumblebee said, stateing the obvious. Everyone watched as the femmes optics fluttered open behind her visor. She groaned and rubbed her helm. She opened her optics once more to see the mechs crowed around her. She looked around to see all the bots in confusion. "How are you?" Optimus asked with a kind smile. She suddenly realized that they were all Cybertroain. Her optics were suddenly filled with hate. "Get away from me!" she hissed, thrashing out. "Whoa!" Bumblebee yelped. Everyone stepped back in surprise, the femme jumping off the berth.

"Calm down, kid. We're tryin' to help ya." Ratchet said. She glared at Ratchet. "I don't need _Cybertroains _help!" she hissed. The front of her wrist opened up and transformed into a blade, her other wrist doing the same. Everyone backed up, the femmes optics glazed with anger. She began to thrash around randomly, hitting Hot Shot. "Ow!'" he grunted in pain as he clutched his face. "Hot Shot!" Rodimus exclaimed. They all started to advance towards the femme. "Keep away from me!" she spat. "Or I'll-"

"StarGazer!"

Everyone turned around to see Wave standing in the doorway, optics locked on the femme. She stopped, then just stared at Wave. She scanned her; she was...Ironoide. _Iceiss,_ she thought. _That one look just like..._The femme gasp in realiztion. She pulled back the blades, and looked at Wave.

"W-Wave...?" she said. Wave grinned and nodded. "Yeah." A grin broke on the femmes faceplate. "Wave!" she exclaimed, running over to Wave. Wave laughed as the femme gave her a hug. "StarGazer," Wave said, "is that really you?" StarGazer nodded, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes," she said. "And your you! Oh, Iceiss! Wave! Its you! Its you! Finally, you!" StarGazer exclaimed. "Lemme look at you." The embrace parted, StarGazer holding onto Wave's shoulder plates. She looked at Wave up and down, as if trying to regonize her. "Holy Iceiss, Wave," StarGazer laughed, more happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "You look more like Mom then ever!" Wave smirked and chuckled. "And you," Wave looked and at StarGazer up and down. "You...Iceiss, you look...amazing." StarGazer smiled, the sisters pulling back into a hug.

"Ahem," Optimus cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. StarGazer pulled away from the hug, glaring at them. "Stay behind me, Wave," StarGazer intructed, pushing Wave behind her. "I'll take care of them!"

"StarGazer! Wait!" Wave stepped in front of StarGazer. "Don't hurt them! These are my friends!" StarGazer look at Wave as if she were crazy. "...Friends?" she repeated. Wave nodded. "Yes," StarGazer ridged an optic from under her visor, but the look on Wave's face said it all. "..Alright.." StarGazer mused. Wave grinned. She turned around and grinned at her friends. "Guys," she said, "this is my older sister, StarGazer."

"She has done quite the impression on me." Hot Shot said, showing Wave his long cut. Wave's optics widened. "Hot Shot!" she exclaimed, rushing over to Hot Shot. She outlined the cut with her finger, very gentle. "Are you okay?" she asked. Hot Shot grinned slightly and nodded. "I'm fine." He said. He took Wave in an embrace, resting his chin on her helm as Wave rested her helm on his shoulder.

"Uh...?" Wave and Hot Shot glanced up at StarGazer, a confused look glazed on her face plate. "Um," Wave said, sheepishly. "StarGazer, this Hot Shot, my, uh...mechfriend." She said the last part slowly. StarGazer blinked, but then just stared at Hot Shot. He grinned sheepishly and lifted his servo up in a waving gesture. "Hi," he said. "Hi," StarGazer said, flatly. Suddenly, StarGazer felt that something was missing..."Where's Buzz?" she asked. "Buzz is in my room." Wave said. "And where is that?" StarGazer asked. "Follow me," Cailey said, popping her head into the room. StarGazer turned around to see Cailey, confused again. "Another friend." Wave said. StarGazer turned to Wave. "I'm beginning to question your choice in friends, sis," she said. Wave shrugged sheepishly. StarGazer sighed and followed Cailey out, the others behind her. Wave moved up to the front, beside Cailey. StarGazer stopped when Hot Shot came around, then said to him, "If you ever hurt Wave, there will be more injuries on you then that cut!" Hot Shot gulped and nodded. "I-I won't!" he said.

"Do you love her with all your spark?"

"Yes,"

"Will you jump off a bridge when she asks you to?

"Yes,"

"And you will never hurt her?

"No,"

"Good."

Hot Shot took that as a hint to walk on, which he did. StarGazer smiled in satisfaction-though she was going to have to enforce one more thing. "Oh, and more thing, Hot Shot," she said. Hot Shot turned around to StarGazer. "Yeah?" he said. StarGazer walked up to Hot Shot and told him, "If you touch her aft, I _will _turn you inside out!" Hot Shot's cheeks dusted a light red at the comment. "Yes, ma'am." He said, making a salute. StarGazer grinned and brushed past him. Ironhide walked up to Hot Shot, a little confused. "What was that about?" he asked. Hot Shot turned to Ironhide, then said, "Well, I think StarGazer just told me her rules." Ironhide laughed. (**A/N: Remember back at Boot Camp, when Ironhide had this creepy country laugh? Well, he got over that in this story! ^^**)

Once they got to Wave's room, Buzz chriped happily when she saw StarGazer. StarGazer smiled and took Buzz, embracing her. "How's my little Buzzy?" she cooed. "Buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz!" Buzz chirped. Bumblebee ridged an optic. "Is buzz all Buzz can say?" Bumblebee asked. StarGazer nodded. "Yeah," she said. But she said it more to Wave. "Its driving Daddy insane!" Wave chuckled softly, then she looked at Buzz. Buzz saw Wave, then she sticked her arms out and touched Wave's face plate, making her giggle. "Aww," Candy said with a smile. "She thinks you're Mom," StarGazer said. Wave blinked. "What?" StarGazer smiled. "She thinks you're Mom. But don't worry, she'll learn that you're her sister." StarGazer smiled. Wave smiled back.

It was just nice to see StarGazer's smile again.

They spent the rest of the day showing StarGazer everyone, and telling her about humans. Though there was always this one, big green mech that was by her side. His name, she thought, was Bulkhead.

* * *

"Gwen! Turn that music _down_!" Cameron Tomson shouted over the guitar, opening the door. Gwen Tomson grinned sheepishly at her sister, silenceing the stringing of her guitar. Cameron sighed. "Thank you," she mused. "What's wrong with my guitar? It isn't _that_ bad!" Gwen exclaimed. Cameron sighed again and stepped into the room. Cameron had brown hair that was tied in a busy ponytail; side bangs that fell slightly over her left eye, light skin, bright orange eyes, wearing a long sleeved orange sweater that covered her hands, and look like a dress and black and white sneakers.

"Gwen," Cameron said, "I know you like to play the guitar and stuff, but I can't focus on anything with your it playng so loud." Gwen looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I was just practiceing." Gwen had carrort-top red hair; a pink streak going through it, some faded black hightlights, peach-like skin, freakles running across her nose, bright green eyes, wearing a light pink T-shirt, a loose pink and black plaid tie, a white blouse under it, a pink and black plaid skirt, black leggings that went to her knees and red and white sneakers. Cameron smiled and walked over to her little sister. "Its okay, Gwen." She pattered her back softly. Gwen was fourteen, while Cameron was sixteen. Gwen glanced down at her bright red electric guitar with her initials on it: GDT, in big hot pink letters.

"Hey, guys." A small, male voice said. they glanced up to see Neil Tomson, their four-year-old brother. Cameron smiled and walked over to Neil, picking him up. Neil smiled brightly. Neil had pale blond hair; cinomin like skin, bright amber eyes, wearing a blue and white T-shirt, jeans and Spider-Man sneakers. "Hi, Neil," Gwen said, walking over. Neil smiled at his older sisters. "Hi!" he responded. They all laughed.

"Children!"

The siblings silenced their laughter, looked at the doorway to see a stren looking woman that was, at least, in her fourties. All the children gave weak smiles, and said, together, "Hi, Aunt Madiline." Their Aunt Madiline looked from one child to the other, then her eyes locked on Gwen. "You," she said, making Gwen stiffen, "I thought I told you to get rid of that!" She pointed at Gwen's guitar.

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Madiline!" Gwen apoligized. "I just-" Her Aunt Madiline held up a hand in her face. "Shush!" she snapped. Gwen went silent. Her eyes were glued to her guitar, but she just shook her head and left. But, before she left, she said, "Your parents must be glad to be gone right now! So they don't have to deal with you children! Your lucky that I took you in, you ungreatful juvinalies!" With that, she left.

And what she said, stung.

Bad.

Neil began to cry silently, digging his head into Cameron's shoulder. Cameron patted Neil's back thoughtfully, whispering to him careing words. "I miss Mom and Daddy," Gwen said, closing her eyes. Cameron pulled Gwen into an embrace. "Its okay, you guys," Cameron said. "Mom and Daddy are watching over us, right now. They won't let anything bad happen." She gave them a reassureing grin. "The how come we're stuck living with that old witch?" Gwen asked, pointing towards the door. Cameron opened her mouth, but closed it when she realized she had nothing. "Just as I thought." Gwen slid the guitar off of her, putting it on the stand. Cameron, Gwen and Neil's mother and father had died in a car accident, when a drunk driver had hit them. Their mother died instantly, their father was put into a coma, but died a week after Neil's third birthday. _At least he made it till then._ Cameron thought. Gwen sat on her bed, which was white with thin black strips, orange flowers with yellow centers covering it.

"Aunt Madiline is with us 'cause, if she didn't, we'd be stuck in an orpahnache." Neil said, though not pronoucing the last word right. Cameron giggled at her brother, shaking her head. "But he's right," Cameron said. "If Aunt Madiline didn't take us in, the we probably wouldn't be together right now." Cameron sat down beside Gwen, taking her head. Gwen grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right." She said. "Besides, she's the only relative in Detroit he have." Cameron added. Gwen lied down her bed, arms behind her head. "I still wish Mom and Daddy were here, right now, to tell me that...they love me." Gwen said. Cameron sighed.

"Well," Cameron said queitly, after a long silence. "I'm going to take Neil to bed." Gwen nodded as her sister stood up and walked Neil out the door. "G'night, Gwen," Cameron said. "Night," Gwen mumbled. Cameron closed the door behind her, leaving Gwen to her thoughts. Cameron took her brother to his room, who was already falling asleep. She undressed Neil-he was now offically asleep-and put him in his Spider-Man PJ's, then tucked him in. Cameron smiled at the small sleeping form, knelled down and kissed Neil's head softly. Then she got up and left Neil's Spider-Man themed bedroom. Cameron walked down the hallway, crept past her Aunt Madiline's bedroom, then went inside her own bedroom. She got undressed into some yoga pants and a long sleeved black shirt. She pulled back the blue covers, slipped inside, got herself comfortable, and pulled up the covers. Then she reached over and turned off her bedside lap.

Her eyes flickered closed, then she felt like something was missing. She always felt this big gap in her heart, ever since her parents died, but this...this was different. It felt more like some_one_ was missing from her life. She could feel him...she felt like someone had wrapped a rope around her and began to pull. It felt strange...but, at the same time, it felt absolutely wonderful. Cameron fell asleep with a grin on her face.

_A _real grin

* * *

"C'mon, Jazzy!" Cailey called over her shoulder. Jazz transformed and grinned. "I'm comin', Cail." He said. Sari skipped up beside Cailey, a big grin on her face. "I feel like I'm shopping for my little sister!" Sari exclaimed. Cailey giggled softly as Jazz catched up to them. "Dang, you guys a fast!" Jazz exclaimed, just making Cailey giggle more. "Maybe _your_ just too slow!" Sari pointed out, Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. "Why are we here again?" Jazz asked.

"Well, Jazzy," Cailey said, "we're here 'cause Charlotte needs more little girl stuff! Let's go!" Jazz smirked and followed them. After the first store, Cailey and Sari and Jazz ran into someone they didn't want to talk to:

Proter. C. Powel

"Why hello, Sari Sumdac," Proter said, a sly smirk plastered onto his face. Sari glared at Proter deathly. "Who's this?" Cailey asked Sari in a whsiper. "That's Powell, he used to be the chairmen of Sumdac Systems, until my dad fired him." Sari explained in a whisper. Cailey nodded. "What do you want, Powell?" Sari hissed. Jazz folded his servos across his chest plate, glaring. Prowl had told him all he needed to know about Proter. C. Powell. Proter's smirk got bigger, and turned into a grin. "You see, Miss. Sumdac," he said, "I heard about your friend, Charlotte, parents." Sari's hand turned into a fist.

"Shame...such a young age...five."

"She's four." Jazz hissed,

Powell waved a hand at him. "Whatever. Anyway, I took the liberty of organizeing a funeral for her parents. Here you are." Powell took out a small piece of paper from inside his jacket pocket, then handed it to Sari. Sari took it, and opened it. It read all about the funeral. "I hope it see you there." Powell said, and then walked off. Sari glared after Powell, anger radging through her.

But one questioon still ran through her mind:

Why would he do this?

* * *

_**Mmmmmmmmmm, why WOULD Powell do this? O.o? You'll have to wait and see...**_

_**Anyway, I was gonna have StarGazer freak out more, but I also wanted to hurry up and get this done, so, here you are! =D**_

_**Okay, yes, I killed off Cameron and Gwen and Neil's parents! *sighs* What is WRONG with me? ! O_o**_

_**Anyway, Cameron, Gwen and Neil will meet the A-bots in the next chapter.**_

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	31. Unexpected Visits

_**Okay, chapter 31, everyone! =D Okay, for this one, Cameron and them are gonna meet the A-bots-and some other peoples are gonna make in unexpected visit to Earth...;) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 31: Unexpected Visits**

**

* * *

**

"What's this?" Optimus asked as Sari handed him a small piece of paper. "Apparently," Sari said, "its an invation to Charlotte's parents' funeral." Optimus optics widened as he opened it, and read it out loud. "Courtsey...of Proter. C. Powell? !" He stared at the sheet of paper. "Yeah," Jazz said. "The dawg is hostin' Charlotte's folks funeral, we dunno why." Optimus nodded slowly, then a spark twisting thought came to mnd:

Someone had to tell Charlotte.

How were they going to tell a four-year-old girl that a stranger was oragnizing her parents' founeral? It seemed like an impossible task, without any tears, anyway. "We have to tell her," Prowl said, as if reading Optimus' mind. "She deserves to know."

"Desewves to know what?"

Everyone looked over to see Charotte standing there, teddy-bear in hand, Luke at her feet. She was smiling up at everyone as they gave each other uneasy glances. "Uh," Bumblebee said, rubbing the back of his neck, breaking the silence. "You see, Charlotte..." He trailed off. Charlotte's smile turned into a confused frown. "What?" she asked, stepping forward. Luke looked confused also. Arcee pursed her lips together, not sure how to tell her..

"Charlotte," Wave said, slowly. She walked over to the young child, kmelt down and scooped her up. "I hate to tell you this...Iceiss how I hate it...but I gotta tell you that...someone is hosting your parents' funeral...someone you don't know, but we know him." She took a breath, waiting for the girls reaction. Charlotte sat there in her hands, her face unreadable, her eyes held no emotion. She stared blankly at Wave, then at Luke, then at the others. She swallowed, she never thought of the funeral before. Her voice came out in a quiet croak that was almost terrifying to hear, since it was very unlike her, "My pawents'...funewal." Her gaze flew to the floor, and so did her heart. She bit her lip, thinking_, Someone I don't know is hosting my parents'...funeral_. She never thought she could be thinking this in her whole life.

"...Yes, Charlotte." Optimus said, barely above a whisper. Charlotte sighed and slid off Wave's hand, landing on the ground. She walked to her room, Luke at her heels. As soon as she was in her room, Charlotte threw herself onto her bed, crying controlably. "Mommy...Daddy..." She whimpered. "I-I never even got to say goodye..." She cried deeper into the pillow, Luke making whimpering sounds.

"Its never too late, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up to see Optimus standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face plate. Charlotte sniffed and wiped away some tears with her sleeve. "H-Hi, O-Optimus," she whispered. Optimus walked over, sitting beside her. "Hey," he said, wipeing away a stray tear, "its alright." Charlotte shook her head. "No," she said, her voice getting higher. "No its not! Mommy and Daddy awe gone! I saw them! I _saw them_!" She cried. Optimus scooped her up in his hands, bringing her to his chest plate. "Charlotte," he whispered, 'its alright. I know its hard, but its not the end of the world. Mommy and Daddy would want you to be happy, wouldn't they?" Charlotte looked up at Optimus, he gave her a small, gentle smile. "They would.." She whispered. Optimus stroked her hair as she buried her face into his chest plate. "I-I'm gonna go," she said. Optimus blinked. "What?"

"I'm gonna go," she said, "to the funewal." Optimus smiled. "And we'll go with you," he said to her. "I promise."

Charlotte smiled.

"Hey," he said, after a short silence. "Maybe a trip to the park would cheer you up." Charlotte nodded. "Yeah!"

It was Optimus' turn to smile.

* * *

"C'mon, Neil!" Cameron called from down the hall. "Time to go to the park!" As if on cue, Neil raced down the hall, his Spider-Man shoes blinking as he ran. Cameron smiled at her little brother. "Come on," she said. "Gwen's waiting." She steered Neil to the front enterance, Gwen waiting. She smiled at Neil's excitment warmly, as their Aunt Madiline came into view. "Now, remember, children," she said sternly. "You are due back in three hours! 4:00 on the dot!"

"Yes, Aunt Madiline." They said in unsion. Madiline nodded and walked off to who knows where. Cameron sighed as she guided her siblings outside, once outside, the walked towards the park.

Little did they know, that it was going to change their lives.

Forever.

Meanwhile, in the park, Prowl was pushing Charlotte on the swing. Charlotte laughed as her feet kicked high in the air. "Highew, Pwowl! Highew!" she cheered from the swings. Prowl grinned and pused her a little higher, making her laugh more. The rest of the team watched, seeing how easily it was for the fear-year-old to get over the past event. "Good idea, boss-bot," Bumblebee said. Optimus grinned. Some of the other kids watched in amazment when they saw an Autobot push the little girl on the swings, not saying a word. Prowl and Charlotte ignored the other children, continuing. Charlotte had forgotten all about the funeral, only focusing on the task at hand: having fun.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Charlotte cheered from the swing, making Prowl chuckle. "Feel good, Charlotte?" he called to her. "YEAH!" she called back down happily. Prowl grinned at the girls happiness, seeing she forgotten about her parents...passing. He shook his helm out of his thoughts, grinning again when he heard the laughter of the child. It felt strange for the quiet Ninja-bot to be doing this...but it didn't matter now.

"HIGHEW!" Charlotte laughed down. "Higher?" Prowl ridged an optic. "Any higher and you would reach Cybertron!" Charlotte laughed, "THAT'S WHAT I'M AIMING FOW!" Prowl chuckled and pushed her a little higher, making Charlotte laugh harder. "WEEEEEEE!" Charlotte cheered.

StarGazer watched all the young organic children run freely and play with their friends, she seemed to have forgotten this life: the free life. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her helm around to see her youngest sister, Wave, now a young femme. Wave was smiling at her. "Hey, 'Gazer," she said. "Like Earth so far?" StarGazer smiled at her old nickname; Wave always used to call her that when she was a young sparkling, still learning to talk at that. "Like it," StarGazer said, "I _love_ it. Its kind of like Irontron, in a way." Wave chuckled softly at that statement. "Yeah," Wave said. "That's the impression I got when I first got here." StarGazer grinned. "Say," Wave said quietly. "How's...Luna doing?" StarGazer smiled a bit. "Fine, actually," she said. "Same ol' softy that you know and love, sis." Wave nodded. "Good."

Charlotte suddenly heard some chimes and some ringing, a huge grin crossed her face. "Pwoly! Can I have some ice cweam?" Prowl ridged an optic, looking in the direction of the chimes. He saw a white truck with a giant ice cream cone on top, some kids running up to, sequeling in delight. He thought it must be what the young girl was thinking of, he smiled and stopped the swing. "Sure," he said. Charlotte grinned brightly, stepping off the swing towards the truck. Cailey sighed and walked with Charlotte to the truck, searching for money in her pocket. Jazz was giving Prowl this look.

"What?" Prowl asked. Jazz grinned. "Nothin'...Pwoly." He chuckled as he watched his friend growl at him in a deathly manner, only making Wave giggle. "Pwoly, are you okay?" Wave taugnted. Prowl glared at her. "...Shut up," he mumbled. "Yeah, guys," Bumblebee said with a smirk. "Leave Pwoly alone!"

_CLANG!_

"OW!"

Bumblebee rubbed his helm, the pain from the golden shrukien stinging. Prowl smirked as the golden shrukien came back to his hands. "Anyone _else_ want to call me Pwoly?" he asked. Everyone shook their helms. "Good." He smiled.

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered, holding her ice cream cone. Cailey smiled down at Charlotte, whom was skipping back to the Autobots, more kids staring in awe. Cailey began to wonder something: Did Charlotte have any friends? She didn't seem to interact with the other kids her age that were around her. Plus, she didn't seem to know any of them. Instead, Charlotte went back to the Autobots. She licked her butterscotch ice cream, smiling up at her robotic friends. "Thank fow taking me to the pawk, guys!" she said, happily. Everyone seemed to notice, now, that Charlotte's R's were prounuced as W's-which was pretty funny when she said Ratchet's name. "Iwonhide," the little girl said, eyes sparklying, "twansfowm fow me again!" Ironhide groaned, his joints achning. "I already did that, Charlotte," he moaned. He rubbed his arms, remembering all those times the young girl wanted him to transform... "Pwease?" Charlotte begged, giving him the classic 'puppy-dog look'. Ironhide sighed. "Alright.." he moaned, standing up. "But just _one_ time!"

"No! Lots of times!" she cheered, Ironhide sighed and transformed, making the little girl sequel in delight. "Again!" she cheered. Ironhide groaned and did it again, and again and again and again...Fern snickered at Ironhide, she found this quite amusing. Ironhide grumbled something-he was in his alt form now-that nobody could catch, but asumed it was a curse. Charlotte laughed and clapped her hands together as Hide kept transforming, he groaned again. "Mowe! Mowe!" Charlotte cheered happily. Ironhide groaned again and transformed again, moaning, "More?"

"Yes!"

"But, Charlotte..."

"Hide, stop acting like a sparkling and transform for Charlotte." Rodimus said, smirking.

Ironhide rolled his optics and transformed, again. "Thanks, Wodimus!" Charlotte beamed. Brawn snickered at the newly found nick-name for his leader. "Hey, thanks, Wodimus!' Ironhide said, in alt mode. Rodimus kicked Ironhide's tires, making the red bot yelp, "OW!" And transformed. Charlotte laughed. Cailey sat beside Candy, whom was watching Charlotte 'play' with Hide.

"Hey, Candy?" Cailey said. Candy glanced over to Cailey. Candy had been tested, by Ratchet and Red Alert, since the 'inccident', but the results came back normal. She hasn't felt strange lately, which was good, but Blurr was still worried about his beloved Candy. "Yeah?" she said. Cailey pursed her lips together, glancing, for only a moment, at the children watching Charlotte and Ironhide, amazed at how the four-year-old had control over the Autobots transforming. It seemed unreal to the other kids. Cailey turned back to Candy and said, "Do you think Charlotte has any friends before...you know...the accident." Candy glanced back at Charlotte and, without taking her eyes off her, said, "Come to think of it, she hasn't said a word of any friends." She turned back to Cailey. "You?" Cailey sighed, shaking her head. "No, not a word." The two girls looked back to the toddler, whom was now on StarGazer's helm. "Wee!" The little toddler cheered. StarGazer giggled and set Charlotte back on the ground.

"Charlotte," Candy said, leaning over to Charlotte, "don't you wanna play with your friends?" She gestured to all the other four-year-olds, who were staring in awe at Charlotte and the Autobots. Charlotte followed Candy's gesture, only to shake her head.

"I don'ts have any fwiends."

This caught Fern's attention. "What?" Fern asked, blinking. It was shocking to learn that a bubbly little toddler like Charlotte wouldn't have any friends. It seemed almost impossible. "I don'ts have any fwiends." Charlotte repeated. She tilted her head to the side. "Why do you wants to know, Candypop?" Candypop was Charlotte's new found nick-name for Candy, which amused Blurr greatly. "I was just...wondering," Candy mused. She looked back to the kids, sighing. Cailey sighed as well, then her eyes drifted over to a group of girls that were Charlotte's age that were by the swing-set, wearing bright pinks and...was that make-up? _No way in hell_! Cailey thought, shaking her head. Her gaze drifted to some boys that were Charlotte's age...playing in the mud_. Nuh __uh_. She thought. Finally, her gaze went to a group of boys and girls that were Charlotte's age, playing kick-ball. A grin formed on Cailey's face. _Perfect_. She thought.

"Hey, Charlotte," Cailey said, getting the young girls attention. "Yeah?" she said. Cailey pointed to the kids playing kick-ball. "Wanna go play with those guys?" Charlotte followed her pointed finger and grinned. "Yeah!" Cailey smiled. "Well," she said, "go ahead, Charlotte!" She gave one last glance at the Autobots-who we gesturing her to go-and left, skipping towards the kick-ball players.

Meanwhile, Neil was playing kick-ball with some of his friends and other kids he met, Cameron watching, Gwen off doing...something. He didn't know what, but he assumed it had something to do with her guitar, since she brought it with her. Neil was the pitcher in the game, he let the ball roll on the ground towards the kicker in high speed. Just before the kicker could kick the ball, Neil's amber eyes caught sight of a four-year-old Chinesse girl walk up to the kick-ball game, a grin plasted on her face. Neil stared in awe and wonder at the girl. He kept on staring at her, a feeling that he needed to know her filled his young mind. Then-

"NEIL! CATCH IT!"

"NEIL! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Neil turned around to see the bright red kick-ball fall down to him-hitting him smack-dab in his face. "OW!" He fell to the ground, the ball rolling off his face. Everyone gasped and ran to Neil, Charlotte ran to him as well. Neil groaned in pain, getting a nose-bleed. Cameron had rushed over to Neil in asstanist-but Charlotte had gotten there first. "Hey," she said Neil looking up at Charlotte, "awe you okay?" Neil stared at the girl. "...Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. Charlotte smiled warmly at the boy that she was crouched beside. "I'm Chawlotte," she said. Neil blinked. "You mean Cha_r_lotte, right?" he asked. Charlotte nodded. "Yup." And a friendship was born.

"Neil!"

The toddlers looked up to see Cameron rush over to Neil, a napkin in her hands, obviously for the nose-bleed. She immeditaly began to wipe away the blood from Neil's nose. "I'm okay, Cammy," Neil chuckled. Cameron sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Neil?" she sighed. Neil grinned and sat up. Charlotte looked around the kick-ball field; the game was obviously over. Cameron, finally, noticed Charlotte, smiling warmly. "Hi, I'm Cameron, Neil's older sister," Cameron said. Charlotte smiled back. "Hi," she said, "I'm Chawlotte." Cameron couldn't help but give a small giggle at the way the little girl said her name. "So," Camerson said, "where's your mommy and daddy?" Charlotte beamed and pointed to the direction of the Autobots.

"Follow me!" she cheered. Cameron and Neil looked at each other for a moment, then followed Charlotte. And then their lives changed-for better or worse.

* * *

Gwen was strumming her guitar, trying to get the right sound out of it. A grin forming on her face when it did finally. She began to sing the song that she wanted to sing, and the song that explained who she was: 'F***in' Perfect' by Pink. Her guitar case was open, just in case someone was generious and give her some money so Madiline would stop ranting about how they should get their own money And so, she began to sing:

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire, bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my, silly life. Mistreated, in this place, misunderstood, Miss knowing its all good, it didn't slow me down,_" some people began to stop and watch her play, some people even pasted by and put money inside her guitar case, "_misstaken, always second guessin', underestimated, look I'm still around_," more people began to stop and toss money into her guitar case, smiles on their faces, "_p__retty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less then, f***in' perfect, pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothin', you're f***in' perfect, to me_."

Meanwhile, Wasp, in his human hologram, walked down the street that was just past the park, wanting to go for a quick walk. Then he heard some music, and began to follow it. His hologram had blonde hair; some faded, green highlights in it, sea blue eyes, wearing a green jacket, over a yellow shirt, that had black strips on it, jeans and gray sneakers. Around the corner, Wasp saw a girl playing a guitar, singing a song. He couldn't help but grin at the girl. _Primus,_ he thought, _she's...beautiful._ He listened as she continued to sing her song:

"_You're so mean, when ya talk, about yourself, you were wrong, change the voices, in your head, make them like you, instead. So complected, look how we are makin' filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. Its enough, I don't know how I could think of. Chase down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. Ohhh ohhhhhhhh! Pretty, pretty please! Don't you, ever, ever feel! Like your less then, f***in' perfect! Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel! Like your nothin', you're f***in' perfect! To me!_" She suddenly got right into the song, making more people listen and toss money into the case. "_The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear, the only thing I should be drinkin' is an ice cold beer, so cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try to hard its a waste of my time. Done lookin' for the critics, 'cause their everywhere, they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair, change ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do we do that? _Why do I do that? _YEAH! Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty! Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel! Like you're less then, F***IN' PERFECT! Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel! Like your NOTHIN', YOU'RE F****IN' PERFECT! TO ME! You're perfect! You're perfect! Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel! Like your nothin'! YOU'RE F***IN' PERFECT! To me_."

Gwen panted as the song ended, the strings of the guitar echoed through the air. Claps and cheers and the sounds of money beinging tossed into her guitar case was heard. Gwen opened her eyes, seeing all the people cheering for her. Gwen smiled, bowing. Her dream was becoming a popstar, just like Pink. Wasp, from afar, chuckled and clapped as well. He reached into his pocket and found a five dollar bill inside. He walked over, as causually as he could, and dropped the five dollar bill inside. Gwen glanced up at Wasp, and her heart skipped a beat. _Oh, my God!_ She sequeled in her mind. _He's so _hot_!_ She smiled at him.

"Hi," she said. Wasp smiled back at her. "Hey," he replied. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, still smiling at the young guitarist. _She's kinda like Candy,_ he thought. _...Kinda. _Gwen shifted her guitar in her hands. "I-I'm Gwen," she said. "I'm Wa-" He stopped. He was about to give away his real name! In his human form! Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Wallace?" she offered. Wasp-or Wallace-nodded. "Y-Yeah, Wallace." He grinned sheepishly, adding a sheepish chuckle. Gwen smiled, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to say something, but something began to beep in her pocket. She cursed under her breath, reaching into her pocket to pull out her cell-phone, which was a dark shade of pink that Wasp have never seen before. It had 'OUTCAST' in big, black and red letters, 'MISUNDERSTOOND' in black letters and 'NOT A GIRLY GIRL! !' in big, red letters. "Hello?" Gwen said into the phone. "Hi, Cameron...what? No way! Your kidding! A little girls parents are robots? !"

Wasp froze.

_Uh oh, _he thought. _How did this 'Cameron' find out?_ He swallowed hard as Gwen put away her phone, giving Wasp a big grin. "That was my sister, Cameron," Gwen explained. "She said that some little girl named Charity-"

"Charlotte."

"Oh, well, anyway, her adpotive parents are robots, and-wait. How did you know her name was Charlotte?"

Wasp smirked. "I'm one of them robots."

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Follow me," he intructed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alleyway, once she had her guitar case, of course. Then, once they were in the alley, he said, "Now, you have to _promise _me you won't freak out, okay?" Gwen nodded. "Okay." Wasp smiled and transformed in front of her, making her gasp in shock. "Oh, my God," she whispered. Wasp knelted down to her level, grinning. "I'm Wasp," he said. Gwen smiled, flipping the hair out of eyes. "Hey...Wasp," she giggled. "So," Wasp said, "now that your sister knows about us, wanna head back?"

"Sure," Gwen said. They walked together back to the park, both feeling that this was supposed to happen; that this was _meant_ to happen. They came back to the site in the park and saw that Neil and Charlotte were playing.

Charlotte had finally made a friend.

* * *

"Sentinel? What are you doing here?" Optimus asked the big chinned Prime, since the Jet-twins, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in their living room. The Autobots and Cameron and Gwen and Neil had returned to the base, after meeting and such. Optimus was surprised to find the Elite Guard in the base; why hadn't they told him they were coming?

"We're here because," Sentinel said, a smug grin plastered on his face plate. Then he said something that was absolutely terrifying:

"To get Team Rodimus and Blurr back to Cybertron."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! 8O! OMG! OMG! SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER! XDDD!_**

**Wave: My boyfriend is gonna be sent back to Cybertron and all you can care about is the Lambo-Twins? !**

**Me: Sorry, fangirl moment 83**

**Wave: *mutters Ironoide curses***

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

_**Anyways, I hope you guys like how Charlotte talks! XD **_

_**By the way, Cameron is paired up with someone...but your gonna have to wait to know! XD**_

_**Oh, and the reason why I picked '**_**F***in' Perfect'_ by Pink is cuz it basically describes Gwen; I'll tell ya why in a later chapter ;)_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


End file.
